


每天开心4466次

by lavrock



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 黑山羊

二零一九年八月十六日 星期五 多云转阴

夏之光说办公室人多不便，我们见面的地点定在律所附近的咖啡厅。我到时距离约定时间还有一刻钟，服务员将我领进包厢，空气中隐约憋闷的霉味扑面而来。我打开顶灯和空调，很久没有见过晴天了，雨季总是磨人。

这不是第一次见夏之光。庭审时我坐在听审席的最后一排，离得不算近，他坐在辩护人席，侧脸看起来很严肃，没有笑，语气冷静平和。被告林悦对罪行供认不讳，庭审顺利，甚至称得上乏味。夏之光的辩护大多围绕林悦的主动自首与当庭认罪，以此争取轻判。

同行问，“你觉得最后判决会从轻吗。”我想了想，“难说。”

五天前，法院下达吴泽案一审判决。判决词中写：无有力证据证明被告人林悦婚内出轨。虽然被告人林悦作案后有自首情节并当庭认罪，但仅因家庭纠纷毒杀丈夫被害人吴泽并将其分尸，藏匿尸体三十二天，犯罪动机卑劣，犯罪手段残忍，情节特别恶劣，罪行极其严重，对社会危害极大，依法判处死刑。

夏之光是提前五分钟到的，我起身自我介绍，“翟潇闻，京文时报记者。”他把黑色折伞放在桌面与我握手，白衬衫的袖口别着银灰色的绳结袖扣，“夏之光。”

我坐回沙发，“夏先生喝点什么？”

“美式，谢谢。”

我用桌上的ipad下单了美式和拿铁，指了指录音笔问他是否介意，夏之光说不介意。我在开机时与他例行寒暄，“听说夏先生之前拒绝了很多记者，有机会采访你，我很高兴。”

夏之光勾了勾嘴角，疏远的公式笑容，和情绪无关，“我看过你关于艾滋病患者的报道，印象很深。”

我顿了顿，他说的是我一年前的采访，同性群体艾滋病患者的专题，业内知名度颇高，但由于题材的敏感性，圈外看过的人并不多。“是吗，谢谢。”我笑了笑，“咱们开始吧。”夏之光颌首。

我说，“对于吴泽案的判决，你怎么看？”

夏之光直言不讳，“判重了。自首，认罪，感情纠纷，都是可以减免死刑的因素。”

“感情纠纷，这一点挺有意思的。”我与他四目相对，“刑法里确实有感情纠纷酌情从轻判罚的条文，但感情可以成为脱罪的理由吗。”

夏之光靠着椅背，“你怎么认为？”

我摇了摇头，“中国人的传统，宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚，清官难断家务事，帮亲不帮理，都是陋习。夏先生一定知道，很多家暴案都会转为私下协商和解，即使打官司也不一定得到离婚的判决。感情纠纷和故意伤害冲突吗？施暴者因为与受害人是家属关系就可以脱罪，那么受害人的法律权益得到保护了吗？我并不认为这是一条公允的规定。”

夏之光点头，“这是一个角度。”他看着我，“如果丈夫多年出轨，家暴，婚内强奸，妻子因虐待和精神压力而习惯性流产，在一次争执中杀死丈夫，那这位妻子该判重刑吗？”

我皱眉，“不该。”

“这同样也是‘感情纠纷’。”夏之光的小臂抵着桌沿，十指交叉，上身前倾，“还会觉得这条规定完全不公允吗？一条法律可以对应一万种实际，谈法条，不能脱离经验。”

服务员进门将两杯咖啡放在桌上，夏之光偏头道谢，我加了两包糖，等服务员关上门，我说“如果林悦可以免死，那为什么又会判重呢？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，抬头看向我，“媒体曝光过度，关注度太高。”

死者吴泽，知名网络作家，五年前开始在原创网站发表作品，三年前凭中长篇小说《黑山羊》成名，粉丝无数。林悦自首后，电视、平面与网络媒体频频爆料，林悦微博、家庭成员、工作单位等个人信息公诸于众，华清医学研究院研究员，31岁，家中四口人，父母和相差十岁的弟弟。关于此案热度最高的一篇网络推文曝光了林悦与其课题组长肖辰的婚外情，并将其归结为杀害吴泽的动机。粉丝怒不可遏，声讨判处林悦死刑。

我问，“案件受到关注，群众监督，不是更能保证审判的公正吗？”

夏之光说，“关注过度，民意影响司法判决，就不再是公众监督，而是舆论审判了。”

我说，“舆论审判？”

夏之光喝了口咖啡，手指贴着白瓷杯身。“你看过林悦本人的微博，下面的评论是怎样的？”

我回忆了一会儿，眉心皱起来。林悦的账号没有设置头像和用户名，微博只有两条，第一条是自拍，从上向下的俯视角度，美颜滤镜显而易见，五官模糊，面色寡淡，嘴上却涂了艳丽夸张的口红，显得突兀且廉价。照片的配文很短，“收到口红，开心，哈哈。”第二条发在案发一周前，“对不起，真的对不起，我想到同性恋只觉得恶心。”这条微博评论数万，句句狠辣。虽然我看到博文时一样难以抑制地感到嫌恶，也依然无法正视评论中尖刻污秽的字眼。

我答，“辱骂，诅咒，或者要求判处死刑。”

夏之光说，“这就是舆论审判，法院审理前公众已经做出预判，林悦必须偿命。媒体为博眼球造势，公众这么高的声浪，法官压力非常大，难以不被舆论影响。”

我说，“舆论代表民意，法律不代表民意吗？难道法律与民意是相悖的？”

夏之光笑着摇头，“不相悖。但公民不懂法，不懂审判，只知道一命偿一命，会要求做出不合理的判罚。”

我说，“群众的眼睛不一定是雪亮的，但一定是善良正义的，法律的要义不就是正义吗？”

夏之光看着我，“愚昧的善良，残暴的正义。法律的要义是程序的正义，不是屈于民意。司法独立，控辩对抗，依法判罚，保证每一步程序正义，最后的结果才一定是正义的，这是法治。被舆论牵着鼻子走，是人治。”我没有听懂，他笑了笑，“举个例子，在理想的法律环境里，就算全世界都知道我杀了人，但控方的证据不够，依法我仍然无罪。”

我说，“你是说大家都知道林悦出轨，但法官因为证据不足而驳回这种情况？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“林悦真的出轨了吗？”

我笑了，“整个课题组她只和肖教授亲近，还被看到肖教授送她名牌包。案发前一周都没有回家，不都是出轨的证据吗？”

夏之光说，“开房记录，聊天记录、行为不当的照片视频，这些才是证据，你说的是被媒体诱导的心证。”

我说，“可是也没有证据证明她没出轨。”

夏之光看了我一会儿，像突然想起什么，他的视线开始左右摇晃，手在兜里翻找，脸上浮现着急的神情，“我的手机不见了，被刚才的服务员拿走了。”

我说，“你怎么知道是服务员拿走的？”

他又看着我笑起来，抬手把手机放在桌面上，“看，你在要求我证明，而不是叫服务员进来拿出她没有偷手机的证据。”

我懂了，“谁提出谁举证。控方提出林悦出轨，就要由控方证明，没有完备的证据就只能被推翻。”我想了想，“但……只是在法庭上被推翻了。群众不一样，人们只相信自己愿意相信的，所以舆论一直坚持林悦出轨。”

夏之光点头，表情变得有些生动了，不再是一开始公式化的假笑，“对，群众因为出轨而认为林悦罪加一等，变成对法院的施压，就算在法庭上出轨被驳回，它对审判依然存在影响，只不过换了种不正当的方式。”

我说，“可真相呢，林悦到底出轨了吗。”

夏之光的食指无声的点了点桌面，“法律的要义是正义，媒体的原则，才是真相。”

二零一九年八月二十日 星期二 小雨

华清医学研究院位于市郊，午后高架上的车流稀疏松散，路面潮湿，微弱地反光。夏之光左手扶着方向盘，右手把靠近我的空调扇叶调成向下倾斜的角度，他说，“冷就告诉我。” 我点点头。

上周分别前，夏之光主动问我接下来的采访安排，我说周二去研究院，周三去林悦家，他提出与我同行，说这些地方他都去过，我的采访对象也基本见过，也许可以帮到我。我并不知道他的好意出于什么目的，问出口时他在阴沉的日暮中拦下一辆出租，替我拉开车门，只说了一句“下周联系”。

雨水落在挡风玻璃上，夏之光打开雨刷器，低档。我问他，“你当时为什么接这个案子啊？”

夏之光反问，“你在以什么身份问我？记者吗。”

我说如果是记者呢，夏之光说因为他是律师。我笑了笑，“如果不是记者呢，朋友，我们可以算朋友吗？”

夏之光侧头短暂地看了我一眼，明快地弯着嘴角，“你说算，那就算。”

我靠在椅背上看他，“当然算。你为什么接这个案子呢，我的朋友？”

窗外是快速移动的绿色植被，在雨雾中形状隐约，夏之光侧脸清俊，“我和林悦早就认识了。”

我怔了怔，“朋友？”

夏之光说，“算是吧。”他的手指在方向盘点了点，“你觉得林悦是个怎样的人？”

我回忆着此前看过的报道，“就算不是杀人犯，也不像什么好人。”

夏之光声调嗯了一声，表示疑惑。

我看着摇晃的雨刷，天光晦暗，“相貌平平，性格孤僻，婚内出轨，靠不正当关系挤进课题组，歧视少数群体。还听说她弟是学艺术的，问题少年，之前因为旷课太多挂了好几门课呢。”我想到夏之光认识林悦，“你见过吗，她弟好像没有社交账号，网友只找到了几张他跟别人的合影，红头发，艳红，看着确实挺叛逆的。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“明天你也能见到了。”想一想又补充了一句，“如果运气好的话。”

我点点头，问他，“你认识林悦，你觉得她是个什么样的人？”

夏之光说，“聪明，话少，重感情。”

我说，“重感情？重感情的人会杀害自己的爱人吗？”

夏之光没有回答，“林悦和吴泽的婚姻，你觉不觉得哪里奇怪？”

我想了一会儿，“细节没人知道，但目前看来最奇怪的一点，林悦对同性恋的态度非常偏激，但吴泽是个实打实的平权支持者，两个人的三观太不一致了。所以案发之后，声讨林悦的不止是吴泽的粉丝，很多人看到她歧视同性恋就加入支持死刑的行列了，我记得当时一个大v发的微博，‘爱和人权都不尊重的人，难道会尊重生命吗？’，转发量很高。”

夏之光说，“怎么看出吴泽支持平权的？”

我说，“他的作品不是都以社会各界或不同时代的同性爱情为主题吗，我记得《黑山羊》反映的就是民国时期同性群体的压力吧？”

夏之光不置可否，“他的作品没有一部可以出版。”

我随口答，“同性题材出版确实挺难的，可惜了。”

夏之光微妙地看了我一样，“你读过《黑山羊》？”

我摇头，“没有，网上的人大多数都没读过，忙着在评论里骂林悦呢，哪有时间看书。”我笑了笑，“但我看了后记里吴泽的自述，还有几篇书评，感觉涉及的背景挺宏大，故事复杂，专业性不低啊。”

驶入匝道，夏之光在等红灯时拿手机搜索了什么东西，过了一会儿递给我，“这一段，看看。”

屏幕上的内容令我瞠目结舌，没看几行就有些挂不住了，我的脸上开始发烫，“你给我看这个干什么？”

夏之光说，“这就是《黑山羊》。”

我怔住，连着囫囵吞枣地浏览了十几个章节，几乎每三章就会有一段露骨具体的性爱情节，有些极端的描写方式甚至令我无法接受，我实在难以不感到恶寒。我明白了夏之光的意思，这本书不能出版的原因，远远不止内容涉及同性题材而已。

夏之光说，“这样的内容也算支持平权吗。”

我依然有些犹豫，“这本书……是因为我没看全吗，我记得后记显得故事很严肃，反映的主题很深刻……”

车拐了个弯，我因为惯性偏向夏之光，隐约嗅到他身上乌木琥珀的香气。夏之光说，“我读了整本，后记也看了，”他顿了顿，“但后记里声称的宏大背景，人物的挣扎与反抗，社会的压迫和黑暗，我在原著里，说实话，没看出来。”

我说，“你是说这本书故弄玄虚，挂羊头卖狗肉？那为什么评论里都称赞作者水平高呢？”

夏之光笑了笑，“网络小说的受众是？”

我指尖发凉，“青少年。”

没有形成完备的判断力和成熟价值取向的青少年。

对纪琳的采访地点定在研究院的小会议室。纪琳是林悦的大学室友，毕业后一起进入华清工作。她在楼下接我们进门，个子不高，娃娃脸，灰棕色的长卷发，高跟鞋踏在地面的大理石瓷砖上，声音清脆。纪琳在等电梯时笑着与我们攀谈，问路上是否顺利，有没有带伞，又说如果没带她那里有多余的，可以给我们先用，热情友好。

会议室没有窗户，纪琳开了灯让我们先坐，回来时拿着两杯温热的星巴克，“我们楼冷气太足了，不知道你们喝什么就自作主张买了拿铁，不介意吧？”她在笑，眨着眼睛，扇形的睫毛像半只漆黑的，被撕裂的蝴蝶。

我点头道谢，夏之光起身接过她手里的咖啡，往其中一杯加了两包糖搅匀推到我手边，我怔了怔，小声说了句谢谢。

纪琳开始回忆她与林悦的关系，“我和她十八岁就认识了，十三年，但是有些可惜，我们的关系算不上特别好。”她垂着眼睛笑了笑，“倒也没见过她和谁关系好。大学的时候她每天都呆在图书馆里，该睡觉了才回宿舍，我们宿舍一起去吃饭看电影之类的，她也全都拒绝了，我们觉得她不合群，后来也就不叫她了，自讨没趣。”

“工作以后也一样，关系不咸不淡的。婚礼她倒是邀请我了，那个时候她爱人还没出名，结婚之后才火的，也算是林悦运气好。但我们一直也不知道她爱人是作家，都是案发之后才知道的。她不和我们讲家里的事。”

我说，“她加入肖教授课题组的情况，你了解吗？”

纪琳点头，“肖教授的课题组大家都想进，只有她是肖教授点名要的，不少人觉得不公平。”

我说，“可能是因为她能力出色，你也说了，她大学就刻苦，每天泡图书馆。”

纪琳不置可否地看着我和夏之光，“那个时候我们也没说什么，后来才觉得有问题了。”

我说，“林悦和肖教授的关系有问题？”

纪琳说，“虽然肖教授的课题不简单，工作量大，但是全组只有她和教授天天加班，所有人都走了，就他们两个人在实验室，留到特别晚，而且是每天。你说，这合理吗？”

夏之光说，“所有人都走了，怎么知道她和肖教授在实验室留到特别晚的？”

纪琳的表情僵了僵，又马上无害地笑起来，“反正我认识她这么多年，也没见她和谁关系这么好过。我知道，你们都严谨，那肖教授送她口红和名牌包的事总不能是假的吧。那天我ipad落在单位了，回来拿的时候亲眼看到的。口红不是还发到微博晒了吗，也不知道有什么好晒的。”

我想了想网友扒出的林悦照片，发型普通，衣着朴实，大多素颜，就算化妆也只涂口红，只是颜色不合时宜的浓艳。我问，“会有人把情夫送的东西光明正大晒到网上吗？”

纪琳喝了口水，“她家条件不好，大学的时候还要申请助学金，从来不化妆，护肤品能省就省，要用也是最便宜的，”纪琳笑了笑，嘴角有些难以辨别的轻蔑，“没见过什么好东西，收到名牌口红当然想炫耀了，这种人，就是虚荣呗。”

我说，“肖教授送的包，她背过吗？”

纪琳的眼睛晃了晃，“没背过。”

我指间的笔打了个圈，“那就说不通了啊。”夏之光像听懂了，侧头笑着看了我一眼，我继续说，“如果我是林悦，虚荣，想炫耀，那当然要把名牌包也发到微博上，天天背着恨不得让全世界都看到，怎么会藏起来呢。”

纪琳的眉心皱起来，表情变得不耐烦，“我哪知道她怎么想的，工作这么忙，我有空关心她的破事吗？”

我翻了翻手里的笔记，“纪小姐，听说肖教授的课题组你也申请加入了，但肖教授只要了林悦。”我看着她，“你对林悦嫉妒吗？”

她的咖啡洒出来落在白皙的手指上，那双清澈明亮的眼睛笔直地盯着我，纪琳的脸开始不自然地泛红，目光漂亮又狰狞，过了很久才咬牙笑出一个不屑的气声，“嫉妒？我嫉妒她什么？嫉妒她又穷又丑，还是嫉妒她杀人藏尸，被判了死刑？”

肖辰教授的办公室在另一栋楼，整个研究院的最南侧。夏之光把伞撑在头顶，一辆车从我身边驶过，轮胎掀起污浊的雨水，夏之光伸手把我往里带了带，想了想又用另一只手拿伞，和我换了位置自己走在靠马路的一侧。

我跟他开玩笑，“一会儿采访肖教授，他不让录音，我记不下来怎么办啊。”

夏之光看我一眼，“我当你助理，和你一起记。”

雨水落在我的右肩，有些凉，我又往他身上凑了凑，手臂紧贴。“那就辛苦你啦，夏助理。”

见到肖教授时，我有些吃惊，他和我脑海中的医科学者形象并不相符。肖辰看起来不像三十九岁，很高，身姿挺拔，五官端正，头发规整的梳在脑后，身上穿着米色的衬衫和灰色长裤，气质疏远清冷，眼睛被遮在反光的细框眼镜之后，看不真切。他和我们握手，对夏之光说好久不见，夏之光笑了笑。

坐好后我把录音笔放在桌面上，告诉肖教授没有开机，采访内容不会被记录，他说了声谢谢。我问，“当时您主动请林悦进课题组，为什么呢？”

肖教授说，“她的博士论文和我的课题是一个方向，当时带她的导师也是我的博导，那篇文章很有价值。林悦能力强，对待研究的态度也认真，属于同辈中的佼佼者了。”

我说，“听说您和林悦经常在单位留到很晚？”

肖教授点头，“林悦有点一根筋，做起实验来就不管时间了，进度完不成的话经常最后一个走，很多时候我催她回家她都不理我。”他低着头笑了笑，“组员这么刻苦，我早走总不合适。虽然有时候我确实走的比她早。”

我说，“您有送过林悦什么东西吗？”

肖教授说，“送过，她过生日的时候。那天我们的实验有了很大进展，所有人都高兴。林悦最上心，熬了很多天。说实话，我很感谢她。”他看着我，皱了皱眉头，“她的包背了很久，已经掉色了，我才想送她一个，没考虑到价格，确实是我欠妥了。”

我说，“林悦背过您送的包吗？”

他指了指办公室的角落，一个Gucci的纸袋，“她没收，现在还在这放着呢。”

我愣了愣，送包的事在网上传的沸沸扬扬，很多人一口咬定这是林悦出轨的证据，没想到原来林悦根本没收下。夏之光神色如常，像早就知道了，我接着问，“您送过其他的东西吗？”

肖教授想了想，说没有。

晚上夏之光带我去了家火锅店，盛了碗菌汤让我暖身子。和他相处了两天，我也没了一开始的拘束，架子都卸了，他这人面上看着冷淡，内里还是温热体贴的。我跟他打岔，“哪有八月份让人暖身子的？”夏之光盛汤的手顿了顿，挑着眉毛看我，“你喝不喝。”

我点头哈腰，“喝喝喝。”

一顿饭我吃的像个残疾人，只需要把碗里的东西往嘴里送，要不是夏之光离得远坐在对面，我真怀疑他要亲手喂我才算完。他给我捞虾滑的时候问，今天的采访你怎么看？

我被牛肉烫得呲牙咧嘴，一边呼气一边说，“没一个能信的。”

“怎么说？”夏之光又下了些茼蒿和腐竹，锅里绿得生机勃勃， “毛肚好了，盘子拿来。”

我把盘子递给他，“纪琳满嘴跑火车，一看就和林悦有过节。之前的记者也真可以，不管真的假的什么都敢写。够了够了。”沾着红油的毛肚黄喉被他堆成座山，白色热气如同冰峰顶上飘洒的雪烟。

夏之光把盘子还给我，“肖教授呢？”

我想了想，“他看着还靠谱点，但谁会承认自己是别人的婚外情对象啊，脑子有泡？口红他不就没承认吗，不过也没准不是他送的，出轨这事确实难说啊。而且吧。”我往嘴里塞了一筷子灰白的毛肚，煮得刚好，不生也不老，可见夏之光在刷火锅这一项生活必备技能上确实有两把刷子。

他伸着胳膊给我添可乐，“而且什么？”

我咬着筷子说而且我想吃冻豆腐，夏之光一边给我夹一边骂我得寸进尺，我嘿嘿一笑，说谢谢你啊夏助理，他抬头好笑地盯着我，湿热的水气氤氲在他清削的眉眼。我假咳了一声，摸了摸发热的脸言归正传，“而且肖教授他故弄玄虚啊，我老感觉他藏着点什么，最后说了句啥我也没听明白，什么谁有私心谁没有的，刚想让他解释，结果倒好，人家直接送客了。”我看着夏之光，“诶，你听懂了没啊？”

夏之光摇了摇头，“你也没问他的课题是什么。”

我眼睛盯着锅里浮起来打漂的鸭血，夏之光心领神会地盛到我碗里，我说，“课题和案子没关系啊，他们搞得那些高精尖的科学技术，我这种性感温柔的人文学家哪听得懂啊。”

夏之光咽了嘴里的竹荪，一个字一个字重复，“性感，温柔。”

我说怎么的你不同意啊？两天以来夏之光的嘴角头一次咧开一个畅快的笑，眼睛闪光，“同意，同意。”

夏之光把我送到楼门口，我和他约了时间，打着哈欠说明天见啊夏助理。夏之光摇下车窗，眼角明媚地打褶，他的皮肤在路灯的暖色光线里柔软又温热，“翟记者，晚安。”

二零一九年八月二十二日 星期三 大雨

到林悦家时天空变得阴沉，雷声浸没在淤厚的云层，要下雨了。林悦家住在二十几年前修建的旧小区，旁边是废弃的工厂，白色的烟囱高耸入云。楼道灰褐的墙面和地面贴着杂乱的广告，扶手生锈掉漆。我敲开门时林母在收拾碗筷，有些局促地让我们先坐，客厅采光不好，装修陈旧，电视背后的墙上有很多一块一块的方形白印，排列规整，我往墙上指了指，问这是什么。

林父坐在沙发上，穿着一件棉质的黑色t恤，茶色的烟灰缸里烟头拥挤。“以前贴了点东西，时间久了，再拿下来就有痕迹了。”

林母从厨房走出来给我和夏之光倒水，夏之光起身接过水壶说他来就好，林母看了他一会儿，说小夏啊，谢谢你。

林母拿出林悦小时候的影集给我们看，小学之前的照片里只有她自己，之后添上了一个男孩，林悦的弟弟。林母的手因为长年累月的家务粗糙干燥，她说女儿从小就不让人操心，学习好，懂事。她的眼睛看了看那面斑驳的白墙，“以前上面贴的都是小悦的奖状，家里来了客人，一眼就能看见。”相册里的照片褪色泛黄，十二岁的林悦带着红领巾，穿了一件不太合身的粉色棉袄，站在雪地里牵着弟弟的手。

“家里条件不好，给她买衣服都买大一号的，怕孩子身体长得太快，转年就穿不了了。有一年冬天生病了，冻的，我问了好几遍，她才说是衣服太大了，往里灌风。这孩子就是什么都不说，老爱憋着。”

林父皱了皱眉，“说这些干什么，丢人。”

我说，“林悦和吴泽是怎么认识的呢？”

林母把影集放在腿上，双手扣着边沿。“三年前认识的，她二十八，二十八岁还没谈过朋友呢，哪家的父母不急啊。当时她在读博，非说课业紧，没空想这些。其实也怪我们，小悦大学年年拿奖学金，他爸觉得脸上有光，家里出个知识分子说出去多有面子，她说要读博就没拦着，谁知道会耽误这么久，一个女孩子，二十七八都嫁不出去，多难看。”

林父拿了桌上的烟，“你说吧，我抽根烟。”转身进了房间，之后我再没见过林父。

林母摇了摇头，“他又嫌我说的丢人，可是不说给你们，也没人愿意听我念叨小悦了。”她的眼睛红了，头发在灯光里干枯苍白，“那时候我托人给她介绍对象，就认识了吴泽，同事邻居家的孩子，知根知底的。”

我问，“那个时候您见过吴泽吗？”

林母说，“没见过，后来才见的。”

我说，“没见过的人，也算是知根知底吗？”夏之光捏了捏我的手，我没明白他的意思，林母看着我怔了怔，眼泪突如其来地流过脸颊暗沉的皮肤，她变得无措，“我……我不知道，都是熟人，熟人的孩子，知根知底，我不知道……”夏之光把纸递给她，沉默地握住她的手。

她是我的采访对象，但于此之前，她先是一位失去女儿的母亲。我说，“对不起，我说话的方式不对，阿姨对不起。”她看着我摇头，“不是的，没有，没关系。”平复情绪后继续说，“那时候我们都满意，吴泽家境好，会写书，和小悦一样，有文化的，我们都觉得他们有共同语言，都上过大学，念过书。”她的手胡乱擦掉脸上的泪水，眼睛像两盏枯涸的灯，“一个作家当女婿，谁听了不羡慕？他们认识五个月结的婚，结婚之后吴泽的书就火了，我们还说是小悦旺夫，有福气。”

我说，“他们相爱吗？”

林母的双手搅在一起，像老树盘在地面扭曲的根茎，“两个人过日子，时间久了就相爱了，吴泽对小悦好，对我们家也好，这不就是相爱吗。之前小染打工没地方住，吴泽还让他搬到自己家去。小染喜欢音乐，要学艺术，我们这样的家庭怎么负担得起，小染的学费都是吴泽出的，都是吴泽出的……”她的眼睛看着地面，夏之光看了我一眼，眼神有些复杂，我看不懂。

小染，林染，林悦的弟弟。

我说，“那他们吵过架吗？”

下雨了。

“夫妻之间，吵架有什么的，过日子哪有不磕绊的呢，小悦脾气倔，那天他们来家里吃饭，他爸让小染给姐夫敬酒，谢谢姐夫的照顾，小染说什么也不敬，最后直接摔了筷子进屋了。他这脾气，太像她姐了。吴泽说了小染几句，也没说什么，人家给出了钱，我们得知恩图报啊，可是小悦急了，在饭桌上就跟吴泽吵起来了。”她捂着脸，长长地叹了口气，“过了一周就……我们没想到小悦会做这种事啊，怎么会做这种事呢。”

林悦在案发前一周没回家，原来是这次争吵之后开始的。

夏之光皱着眉安抚地拍了拍林母的背，她的声音在抽噎中断断续续，“如果早知道这样，就不叫她读博了，一个女孩子，早点嫁人就好了，早点嫁人也不会这样，干嘛要读书呢。”

我无言。

陈旧的防盗门发出响动，我们朝门外看，一个清瘦的身形走进来，头发盖着眼睛，一片死气沉沉的黑色。他的身上沾着雨水，面色寡淡得苍白，宽大的t恤贴着骨骼分明的肩膀，看到我们时愣住了，小声叫了一声哥哥。

夏之光看着他，“小染。”

林母的语气有些慌乱，“小染你怎么回来了，不是说了晚上有客人，让你在学校住吗。”

林染笑了笑，他的皮肤很白，在光里近乎透明，消瘦的身体看起来像一根柔软的白色灯芯，语气也很轻，我甚至没有将他认出来，和网上描写的叛逆少年实在对不上。林染缓慢地说，“您怎么没告诉我，客人我也认识啊。”他又转过头看着我，那双眼安静，清澈，“你好，我叫林染。”

我说，“翟潇闻，京文时报的记者。”

林染歪了歪头，视线扫过桌上的录音笔，发梢蹭着他下坠的眼角，“记者，是来采访姐姐的事吗？”

我点头，还没开口林母却先站起身，“小染，你回屋里吧，妈妈和客人说话呢。”

林染说，“妈，我也想和客人聊聊。”他望着我和夏之光，“去我的房间吧。”

林母的脸色有些诡异的不情愿，挫着手吞吐地说，“小染，这个哥哥是记者，你可不能乱说话，记者写的文章，大家都能看到的，你千万不能乱说啊。”

林染的房间不大，一张书桌，一个上下铺，和林悦一起住。书桌上摆着一个相框，照片里穿着学士服的林悦抱着蓝紫的花束，林染穿着白衬衫，笑容灿烂。他关上房门，让我们随便坐，夏之光看着他，“小染，最近还好吗。”

他笑了，“还好，我好久没回家了。昨天我妈突然给我打电话说今天来客人，让我别回来，我就猜是你要来。”

夏之光摸摸他的头，“瘦了。”

我问林染姐姐对他怎么样，林染看着窗外漆黑的雨幕，“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

他的眼睛有些红，欲言又止，“姐姐的事，我的事，”他看着夏之光，“可以说吗？”

夏之光看了我一眼，对他点了点头。

到家时我依然恍惚，夏之光帮我解开安全带，问我还好吗，我点头，想扯着嘴角笑一笑，没做到。

大雨滂沱。

我没带伞，夏之光把他的伞递给我，我说不行，一会儿你也要用的。他说车里还有。我感到头痛，不想再拉扯了，接过伞下了车，再见也忘说了。五分钟后夏之光的电话打过来，“还没进门吗？”

我说，“你怎么知道？”

他说，“我还在楼下，你家的灯一直没亮。”

我说，“找不到钥匙了，可能出门的时候忘带了。”

夏之光说，“回来吧，去我家。”

夏之光的公寓不大，我洗过澡坐在沙发上，录音笔握在手里。夏之光穿着睡衣递给我一杯热牛奶，我抬头说谢谢。他看着我，“别强迫自己笑了，比哭还丑。”

林染在告别时抱住夏之光，闭着眼睛说了一句，“哥哥，我如果有什么没说的，你帮我告诉他。”夏之光拍了拍他的背，“再见，小染。”

我问，“林染还有什么事没说吗？”

夏之光看着我，“今晚还能听吗？你的情绪……”我咬着下唇点了点头。他说，“之前你问我为什么接这个案子，还记得吗。”

我说，“你说因为你早就认识林悦了。”

他点点头，“我认识林悦，是因为林染。”

去年十一月，林悦找到夏之光咨询性侵如何立案起诉，夏之光说了两句话就被她打断，“如果受害者是男孩呢。”

那时林染每天晚上在外面打工，下班时间太晚回不了宿舍，林悦家离他上班的地方很近，就让弟弟搬来住。林悦忙于课题，回家的时间不固定，有时直接住在研究所。一次回家时发现林染发了高烧，她让他吃了药躺好捂汗，随口说了句要是没劲洗澡晚上让姐夫帮你擦擦身上。林染拉着她的手一个劲儿摇头，林悦觉得奇怪，低头才发现他手臂上青紫的瘀伤。

之后林染的状态很不好，林悦在他包里翻出了安眠药。夏之光的朋友是心理医生，他带林染去做心理疏导，连着两个月，终于有些好转了，可学校的课耽误了。林染跟夏之光说怎么办啊哥哥，好几门都不及格，夏之光摸摸他的头发，你好起来，比什么都重要。

我手脚冰冷，“为什么吴泽没被判刑？”

夏之光握住我发抖的手，“刑法里对于强奸的定义，受害者只限于女性。”

我说，“故意伤害呢？”

他叹了口气，“就凭身上的几处淤青？”

我说，“难道真的没办法吗？”

他看着我，温热的手指擦去我脸上的泪水，“没办法。”

雨势没有消减，那天晚上我问他的最后一个问题，林染的父母知道吗。夏之光沉默地点了头。我说为什么没让林染出庭作证？黑暗里，夏之光将我搂在怀中，手轻轻拍着我的背，“那时候林染的照片被传的全网都是。今天他爸只说了一句话，你还记得吗？”

记得，那句平淡的话里，藏着尖锐丑陋的两个字，丢人。

半睡半醒时，林染的声音再次浮于我的耳廓——

“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

二零一九年十月十四日 星期一 阵雨转晴

我在餐厅吃饭时看到林悦被执行死刑的新闻，她相貌平平，却长了一双漂亮的眼睛，安静，清澈，和林染一样拥有秀气的双眼皮。她白皙的脸上没有表情，嘴唇也没有血色，我想起她唯一一张自拍中艳丽的唇色，和林染混着雨声的那句话，姐姐从来不化妆，她过生日的时候，我送了她一支口红，她很开心。

我听见旁边吃饭的人说，“怎么今天才行刑啊，我都快把这事忘了。”有人笑着附和，“当时我还在网上贡献了一份力呢，真是罪有应得。”

我请了假，到家时下起阵雨，雷声低闷。我把窗帘拉得很严，下午如同深夜。睡醒时看到夏之光发来的消息，一条新闻的链接，题目一派祥和：《喜讯！中国艾滋病研究获得新突破！》，我半睡半醒囫囵地浏览，在文中看到“华清医学研究院”七个字。

我回复夏之光，“肖教授？”

“嗯。”

我睡意全无，“当时林悦的课题？”

“是的。”

两个月前肖教授办公室里的情景蓦然回归于记忆的顶点，天空深黯，他背后是静默无声的雨水， “选择这个课题，我有私心，她没有。”

“有私心”三个字在我脑海中炸开，掀起污浊粗粝的灰尘。人将对自身群体有利因素的偏好与选择称为私心。治愈艾滋病最大的获益群体，不言而喻。

我喉咙发麻，“肖教授是同性恋？”

夏之光没有回复。

窗外没有雨声。我拉开厚重的遮光帘，突如其来的强烈光线令我措手不及。日光穿过眼睑变成血丝密布的惨白，最后留下模糊不清的，短暂的黑斑。

万里晴空。

-End


	2. 祝东风

1.

看见翟潇闻的第一眼，一句诗从夏之光脑袋里冒出来。

飒飒秋雨中，浅浅石溜泻。

偌大一条街，他站在跟前拿个老大的相机拍自己。唱了小三年，夏之光头一次觉得不好意思，一眨眼就把下句词给忘了。翟潇闻放下相机，露出一张葱尖儿般白嫩嫩的小脸，眼里映着夏之光身后饭馆招牌的光，一屁股坐在地上冲他笑。

一首好歌被夏之光唱得稀碎。

凌晨十二点半，街上没人影，偶尔一辆车从翟潇闻背后的马路上开过去，带起一阵又一阵转凉的夜风。

夏之光把琴箱里的零钱胡乱往兜里揣，收拾好了一抬头，翟潇闻依旧坐在地上撑着脑袋看他。夏之光一边把琴往背上挎一边问，“我都要走了，你还不走啊。”

翟潇闻揉着眼睛说腿坐麻了，伸手让夏之光拉他一把。握住手的时候轻轻捏了捏，说你唱的真专业啊。夏之光倒没谦虚，拿下巴撇了撇他脖子上的相机，说你看着也不赖啊。

路过便利店的时候交换了个眼神，俩人一拍即合地往里拐。翟潇闻坐在落地玻璃前头咬酸奶的吸管，夏之光在他旁边啃三明治。两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，翟潇闻举着相机给他看刚才的照片，夏之光的侧脸在夕阳里温柔的冒金光，吉他松松垮垮挂在肩上，头一低嘴一张，凄美极了，颓废极了。

出了便利店，夏之光问翟潇闻往哪边走，翟潇闻说不知道啊，夏之光推他的肩膀说啥叫不知道啊，翟潇闻说，“我没地儿去，真的。”挂着嘴角委屈巴巴的盯着夏之光瞧。

夏之光说，“那你跟我回家，你敢吗。”

翟潇闻说，“你不怕我明天把你家值钱的都顺走了。”

夏之光一本正经地挠着头想了想，说我家最值钱的也就我本人了。

进了夏之光的出租屋，翟潇闻发现他还真没诓人。

电扇一吹都晃三晃的危楼里开了间二三十平米的小破屋，一张半大的双人床，往上一坐就嘎吱嘎吱响。

翟潇闻把相机连上笔记本一边倒图一边问，你这床睡俩人会不会塌了啊。夏之光背对他换衣服的身影顿了顿，脱了一半的背心又穿回去，双手环在胸前扭着头结结巴巴地说，“这这不是，还还有，一个沙发吗。”

翟潇闻抬头看着他笑，笑得跟三月底的海棠骨朵儿一样，他说，“瞧把你吓得这孙子样。这屋隔音这么差，我要对你做点什么天安门都听见了。”

夏之光脸上发烫，抄起一件t恤扔在翟潇闻头上，让他闭上嘴赶紧睡觉。

第二天下了早课回到家，翟潇闻还在床上赖着，听见夏之光开门慢悠悠坐起来，问他家里有啥吃的吗。夏之光从手里的塑料袋掏出个桃扔给他，翟潇闻看也不看就往嘴里搁。夏之光两步扑上去拦着，说祖宗这还没洗呢，你先去刷牙我给你煮馄饨行吗。

翟潇闻的眼睛被馄饨汤蒙上一层湿热的白烟，嘴里吸溜着说我在你这儿不白住，让夏之光加他支付宝好友他要打钱。

夏之光摆着手说，“你可拉倒吧，我怕你偷我蚂蚁森林能量。”

翟潇闻磨不过，仔仔细细端详他半分钟，问他每天都去唱歌吗。夏之光被他看得发毛，忖度着说二四六去酒吧唱，一三五在街上唱，礼拜日放假，劳逸结合。

翟潇闻眨眨眼睛问，“你想红吗。”

夏之光整个人仰在沙发上，“都想疯了。”

翟潇闻把最后一个馄饨往嘴里一塞，空碗啪的撂在茶几上，拽着电脑问夏之光微博叫什么。

晚上在酒吧唱完掏出手机，微博消息像放炮一样噼里啪啦往外冒。

夏之光点开一看，粉丝涨了三百多，旧视频底下都是新评论。他一条一条往下翻，最底下是一条@他的微博，整整齐齐九张精修图，配文酸得很。

“你踏着薄暮黄昏，成为光本身。”

昏暗的夜色里，他的嘴唇贴着麦克风，阔腿裤在风里打褶，皱着眉头像个落魄的诗人。

昵称翟潇闻，粉丝28万，微博认证知名独立摄影师。

夏之光摸着胸口顺了两口气，靠着后海的围栏点了根烟，心里想，操，网红啊。

到家的时候翟潇闻窝在沙发里修图，夏之光凑到他跟前看，肤如凝脂腿长盘顺的大美女。他在一边摇着头啧啧啧，翟潇闻眼睛也不离屏幕，挑着眉毛邀功，“夏歌星涨粉开心不。”

夏之光说开心开心，从背后掏出一罐冰可乐献宝似的双手捧到他嘴边。翟潇闻嘬了一大口，被气儿激得眉毛眼睛都挤在一起，夏之光看着他咯咯地笑。

一住就是十天半个月，翟潇闻没有要走的意思。夏之光说你一个镜头快赶上我半年房租了，怎么不去找个好房子住。

翟潇闻抱着枕头，眼泪汪汪地问你在轰我走吗。

夏之光赔着笑晃晃手里转圈的苹果皮，点头哈腰地说，“小的哪敢，这不正甘之如饴地给您削苹果呢么。”

两个人处得倒是和和美美。白天一个人去学校上课，一个人接活拍照，晚上翟潇闻就去街上陪着他唱歌，穿着夏之光的大裤衩一蹲就是三四个小时，满腿都是粉粉嫩嫩的蚊子包。

夏末秋初的八九点钟，火红的百日草连成绵延的长线。夏之光闭着眼唱，翟潇闻的相机就在旁边咔咔响。月色啊星辰啊，都落在他绒绒的发丝上。

夏之光问他去酒吧的时候怎么不跟着，翟潇闻摆摆手说不得消费啊，哪有那个闲钱。

夏之光撇着嘴说，“瞧你那个扣样，你来算我的行不行。”

翟潇闻拿食指戳他的脸，漆黑的瞳仁里都是细碎的光点，“可歇菜吧，你个小穷光蛋。”

2.

翟潇闻是摄影师，微博里都是他拍的大美女，清纯甜美的，性感撩人的，对着镜头含情脉脉地明送秋波。夏之光酸溜溜地说你干脆改名叫盘丝洞，翟潇闻就斜着眼瞧他，说你这是嫉妒啊，还是吃醋啊。

转天夏之光一出教学楼，正好撞上翟潇闻站在操场给小姑娘照相。夏之光偷鸡摸狗地往近凑，看见他穿着自己的t恤笑得如沐春风，亲切又温柔地说对，这个角度好，来笑一笑，诶，美，特别美！

小姑娘坐在草丛里，裙子短到大腿根，被翟潇闻夸得合不拢嘴，媚眼如丝地说，“潇闻哥哥辛苦你了，一会儿我请你吃饭吧。”

夏之光靠着足球框插着手，听见娇滴滴的“潇闻哥哥”四个字心里猛地蹿出一股无名火。翟潇闻盖上镜头盖抓了把头发，轻车熟路地说，“不好意思啊，我有约了。”

瞎话张口就来，不要脸，夏之光真想上去啐他一口。

姑娘遗憾地还想说什么，就看见翟潇闻转头往夏之光身上指，假惺惺地说，“你看人家都等我半天了，图修好了我发给你哦。”

夏之光不知道他什么时候看见的自己，又憋着口气不问，闷头带他去吃食堂。翟潇闻往窗户旁边一坐，笑着说你点什么我吃什么。夏之光心里堵得慌，翻着白眼挑了两个最难吃的菜，谁知道翟潇闻咂摸着嘴吃得津津有味，看得夏之光一愣一愣的，狐疑地伸着筷子尝，结果辣得眼泪哗哗往外冒。

夏之光跺着脚骂，“翟潇闻你他妈没有味觉吗。”

翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地把夏之光的菜换到自己跟前，说害人之心不可有啊夏之光。

夏之光呸了一声就撂了筷子，翟潇闻夹了块排骨硬往他嘴里塞，哄着问生哪门子气呢。夏之光嘴里嚼着排骨瞪他，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊一点气势都没有，红着眼睛恶狠狠地说，“潇闻哥哥真他妈的辛苦你了。”

翟潇闻了然地看着他，弯着嘴角露出个海棠花似的笑，夏之光一个恍惚，气消了一大半。两人身侧是一片安宁广阔的湖泊，正午的日光落下来，湖面摇起交织的水绿月白，漾着飘向笼着薄雾的远山。

从那天开始，翟潇闻的微博天天发夏之光美图，在一群风姿绰约花枝招展的妖精里格格不入，却偏偏干净得更勾人。夏之光本身就长得好，再加上翟潇闻对着光影一通专业拿捏，出来的片子底下一水评论都是哥哥好绝。没出一个月，两个人的粉丝都蹭蹭地往上涨了几千不止。

合欢树的果子掉了一地，深秋一阵风，枯黄的叶子在树杈上摇摇欲坠地打晃。翟潇闻坐在床上划日历，“今天霜降，你请我吃饺子吧。”

夏之光一边收衣服一边说，“过节就算了，咱连节气都过啊。”

翟潇闻抬腿踹他屁股，说你去不去到底。夏之光抱着一摞皂荚味的卫衣阔腿裤没法还手，瞪着眼嚷嚷，“我像逆来顺受的人吗？去！说去就去！”

腾腾热气里埋头吃到一半，翟潇闻从屁股后头掏出两张纸拍在桌子上，夏之光歪着头瞧，当天谭咏麟演唱会的门票。他揉着眼睛看了半天，不顾周围一圈人激动地含着饺子往翟潇闻身上扑，嗷嗷唔唔地蹬着腿叫唤，翟潇闻一边躲一边喊，大哥你他妈嘴上全是油，求求你千万别蹭我衣服上。

夏之光是真喜欢谭咏麟，每首歌都挥着荧光棒扯着嗓子跟唱，词曲都熟得跟自己写的一样。翟潇闻问他怎么还会粤语，夏之光眼里闪着光，目不转睛地盯着谭咏麟嚷你听八百遍你也会。

最后一首《爱在深秋》，夏之光喊得出不来声，泪流满面地抽着气靠在翟潇闻肩上。

“爱是可发不可收，你是可爱到永远。”

翟潇闻偏头，顺着泪痕吻他。眼睑，泪痣，脸颊，嘴角，左手轻轻拍着他的肩头，舌头勾着他的唇瓣说，“不哭，乖，不哭了。”

散了场将近十点钟，夏之光拉着翟潇闻找小摊儿吃夜宵。拳头大的灯泡里蜷着曲折明亮的灯丝，暖色的光把翟潇闻的头发染成温顺的燈草灰。他看着游泳池一样的麻辣烫不知所措，迷茫地说从来没吃过。

夏之光捡出几串往他盘子里搁，高兴地眼睛里都是奕奕神采，好脾气地问，“那你是吃什么长大的呀。”

翟潇闻拿筷子敲桌沿，数来宝一样晃着头念叨，“翟闻从小都吃啥，海参鲍鱼大龙虾，鹿茸燕窝西洋参，鹅肝牛排人头马。”

夏之光翘起兰花指黏在他身上，捏着嗓子说大爷你快包养我吧，筷子扎个撒尿牛丸谄媚地往他嘴里送。麻酱滴到新买的牛仔裤上，牙一使劲滚烫的汁水就滋出来，翟潇闻被烫得呲牙咧嘴，呼着气仰脖子骂夏之光我操你妈。

两个月，夏之光终于睡回了自己的床。

翟潇闻软糯的声音带着哭腔，求饶的语气说着犟嘴的话，“轻点，你轻点，你这床睡俩人会不会塌了啊。”

夏之光含着他的耳垂，使坏地一点一点磨着往里蹭。翟潇闻难耐得后颈都泛起潮热的粉红，听见夏之光哑着嗓子说，“这屋隔音这么差，潇闻哥哥，你叫的天安门都听见了。”

3.

冬季漫长，但怀里有人就不冷。

夏之光说这句话的时候，翟潇闻正吃着今年最后一个橘子，掰了一瓣塞进夏之光嘴里，话里有话地念叨，真是奇了怪了，怎么又酸又甜的。

翟潇闻微博里的夏之光从t恤阔腿裤变成棉袄羽绒服，不变的是那双明媚的眼睛，望向他时全是澄澈的光。

十二月底，北京城的第一场雪。夏之光的手指冻得通红，打着颤连弦都拨不动。翟潇闻握着他的手哈气，红着眼角求他别唱了回家好不好，夏之光笑着把他的毛线帽往下拽，将将护住那双冰凉的耳朵。

他说，“我想唱，真的想唱。”

那天晚上，翟潇闻把头埋在他怀里，闷着声音问，“你为什么喜欢唱歌啊。”

夏之光皱着眉头想了好一会儿，烟灰积得老长，“说不好，喜欢就是喜欢，很难说的。”

他笑着给翟潇闻讲从前自己有多惨。大一那会儿在酒吧唱歌，每天一点下班，宿舍早就锁了，他实在不好意思天天叫阿姨起床开门，东拼西凑才攒够了这间小屋的房租。那时候为了赚钱一天跑四个商演，超过十五块钱的饭都吃不起，下雨也舍不得打车，回到家整个人都散架了。

去街上唱歌单纯图个新鲜，唱着唱着倒喜欢上了。有意思的事儿太多了，路过的小孩听得入迷抱着妈妈的腿不肯走，带女朋友的大款为了撑场面一甩手就是三两千，去年情人节还有女孩红着脸往琴箱里放玫瑰花呢。

翟潇闻的手在他腰上掐了一把，瓮声瓮气地说你倒是真风流啊夏歌星。

夏之光吻着他的发顶大言不惭地吹牛逼，“等过两年我一炮而红，第一件事就是把这小破楼铲了原地起一摩天大厦。”

翟潇闻搂着他的脖子笑话他，“你学的是土木工程还是城乡规划啊，城建部长都没你官大吧。”

夏之光嘶了一声，揪着他的耳朵说，“你还想不想住大厦了。”

翟潇闻把脸埋在他颈窝，“想，特别想，到时候你把墙都镀上金镶上钻，再弄个匾额挂门口，上头就写四个大字，‘金屋藏潇’，太牛逼了。”

夏之光靠着床头坐起身，掐了烟头明灭的火星。翟潇闻的脸滑到胯骨上，他摸着他的头发，翟潇闻抬眼看，黑暗里模模糊糊勾出一个小巧的下巴尖，他笑着叹气，“夏之光，你真是没完没了。”然后温柔地拿嘴唇碰，拿舌尖舔。夏之光腰腹的肌肉绷起来，顶着往里送，胸腔一起一伏地说，“叫你贫嘴。”弄得翟潇闻嘴角下巴都是莹白的亮光。

年关一到，北京就成了空城。夏之光给家里打过电话，走到厨房里忙活的翟潇闻旁边看了两分钟，端着手问他包的这群王八能吃吗。

翟潇闻捏他的脸，面粉蹭得哪都是，张牙舞爪地说今天就用这群王八给他好好补一补。

夏之光听了一把擒住他双手别在背后，顶着他的屁股问，“补一补，哪里需要补一补？”

翟潇闻赔着笑脸求饶，“不用补不用补，大过年的给我自己补一补。”

最后还是夏之光包出一个个滚圆漂亮的水饺，整整齐齐摆在案子上。翟潇闻拍着手夸他贤惠，夏之光说，“过年了，你不回家吗。”

夏之光没问过他家里的事，翟潇闻也不提，他甚至一次也没见过翟潇闻和家人联系。翟潇闻手指绕着毛衣的边角，“回了家也是生气，哪有跟你呆着好啊。”

夏之光把饺子下进锅里，“生什么气？”

翟潇闻说，“我妈不让我拍照片，说那是玩物丧志。”

夏之光说，“你拍的那么好也不让？”

翟潇闻摇头，“我想开工作室，我妈非让我继承皇位，闹翻了我就出来了，要没遇见你可能早就饿死了。”

夏之光笑着说，“你拍一天照片赶得上人家一个月工资，想饿死都难。把笊篱拿来。”翟潇闻听话地递给他，揉着眼睛说，“夏之光，你快点红吧，红了赚大钱给我开工作室。”

夏之光把元宝一样的饺子捞出来，混着翟潇闻包的四不像，袅袅热气绵绵缠在一起，绕上他潋滟欲笑的双眼，“好，我当你的摇钱树，你是我的吉祥物。”

两个人腻在一起过了个喜庆的好年。

出租屋里的破电视放着花好月圆的春晚，翟潇闻喝多了撒酒疯，拿着遥控器站在床上跟李谷一合唱难忘今宵。夏之光关了灯把手机手电筒打开，一边挥一边喊，魅力四射翟潇闻，性感可爱又迷人。

翟潇闻像蝴蝶一样扑到他怀里，说不敢当不敢当，我也给你想一句，搂着夏之光的脖子琢磨了半天，凑到他耳边吹着气说，“风流倜傥夏之光，离了潇闻就发慌。”

他拉着夏之光去后海滑冰，去地坛逛庙会，在人山人海里紧紧地牵着手。火红的灯笼底下是热热闹闹的舞龙舞狮，夏之光剥好了烤红薯送到他嘴边，翟潇闻就着热气一口咬掉一半，烫得跺着脚转圈。

花里胡哨的狮子在喧天的锣鼓声里眨着眼跳上高台，人声鼎沸，翟潇闻从背后抱住夏之光，说我们两个人在一起就是团圆。

天气没来得及回暖，树上已经冒出嫩绿的芽尖，翟潇闻绕过曲曲折折的青灰胡同，第一次找到夏之光的酒吧。他闭着眼，在迷朦暧昧的灯光里唱歌，与台下的推杯换盏觥筹交错架起一道坚硬的隔膜。

翟潇闻想，他是天生的歌者，值得一切更广阔的舞台。

唱完一眼就看见他坐在台下，夏之光有些吃惊，摘了吉他走到翟潇闻旁边，看着大大小小一桌子酒瓶，结了账问他怎么喝这么多。

翟潇闻眯着眼睛看他，笑得真心实意，“夏之光，你想不想红。”

夏之光扶着他的肩膀说，“万事具备，只欠东风。”

翟潇闻双手捧着他的脸，郑重地摇了摇头。

“东风来了。”

4.

夏之光终于站上比酒吧街头大百倍的舞台。

嘈杂人海错落的嘶喊声中，他展开双臂深深鞠躬谢幕。漫天烟火在黛蓝夜幕绽开，鎏金光花翩跹坠落，如同层峦叠嶂间明灭交织的万家灯火。

他想起那年隆冬，那间拥挤破旧的出租屋，他站在窗前说北京过年也不让放烟花了。翟潇闻笑呵呵地许诺，等你开了演唱会，我买几车二踢脚给你撑场面。

整整一年，夏之光没有一刻想通，翟潇闻当初是以怎样的心情和他挤着那张半大的破床，陪着他做白日梦。

签约那天夏之光恍惚的很，回过神来翟潇闻已经叫了一桌烧烤自己喝上了。夏之光开了罐冰雪花跟他碰，翟潇闻伸着手抢却一头栽进他怀里，嘴里振振有词地说，你马上就是大歌星，这些毁嗓子的东西不能动。夏之光抄起几串牛板筋往嘴里送，辣得脑门直冒汗。他一边脱卫衣一边说，以后再也吃不上了，今晚可得吃个够。

四季兜了个圈，又转回盎然蓬勃的春天。夏之光点了烟，望着窗外抽芽的合欢，莫名从无垠的夜色里看见了火，看见了光，看见了生机和长久以来焦灼钻心的渴望。

他闭着眼靠在翟潇闻肩上，说其实我心里怕啊，怕我不够格。

翟潇闻把他的手握在掌心，放在嘴边吻，“你比他们都好，你比谁都值得。”

抽到第四根，翟潇闻终于坐不住，一把抢过来把烟掐了，“夏歌星，你把烟戒了吧，被人拍到可不好。”

夏之光欺身上来吻他，说那这样呢，被人拍到好不好。

翟潇闻咯咯地笑，掏出手机对着他一通乱照，软绵绵地威胁说，“夏之光，现在我手里可有你睡粉实锤，以后你要是敢见异思迁，我就发到网上断了你的星光大道。”

夏之光脱了他的毛衣，凌凌月光照在翟潇闻雪白赤裸的胸膛。手顺着胯骨往下探，膝盖顶开两条秀气的长腿，他伏在他耳边问，“你舍得么。”

夏之光摘麦的时候看见翟潇闻站在后台，一身工整笔挺的黑西装，衬得肩真阔，腿真长。秘书手里拿个相机，不知所措地问，“这些照片……”

翟潇闻不紧不慢地打断，“拍得还行，送公关组和媒体组吧。”

夏之光不想见他，特意挑了个背对他的地方坐下，眼前的镜子却正正好映出翟潇闻清瘦的身形，不由分说地往他眼里钻。

他把耳麦甩在桌子上，听见翟潇闻说，“唱得不错。”

夏之光扯着嘴角咧开一个冠冕堂皇的笑，“翟总亲自来，是想看看上座率有多高，一场能给公司赚多少吗？”

翟潇闻顺着镜子看他，眉头拧个小结，“你的嗓子……”

夏之光垂着眼睛玩手机，看也不看他，一个字一个字拖着说，“好得很，承蒙翟总关照。我这棵摇钱树，一时半会儿还倒不了。”

翟潇闻说，“你就不会好好说话。”

夏之光翘上二郎腿，抬眼讥诮地看他，“我就这德性，红了就爱耍大牌。想要温柔的，你去找你的小模特啊。”

翟潇闻没再说话，三两步扔下他离开。夏之光强撑的锋芒噼里啪啦往下掉，疲惫爬上眼角，他双手捂着脸叹气，手机扔在桌面上，屏幕停在翟潇闻的最后一条微博。

那是六月末的盛夏，他的毕业典礼，也是夏之光最后一次见翟潇闻拿相机。

葱茏茂密的树冠顶着通透的日光，在潮热的风里翻滚出莹粹碧绿的波浪。他数不清有多少天没见过翟潇闻，远远看到他捧着一束藤金的向日葵立在人群里。夏之光拎着学士服的衣摆跑向他，穿过错杂的笑语和快门声，迎着酸涩的思念扑进他怀中。

他拍着夏之光的背，嘴唇凑到他耳边，“毕业快乐，我的大明星。”

翟潇闻捧着相机给他拍照，夏之光高兴得跟二傻子一样，越拍凑得越近，最后直接挂在翟潇闻身上。同学三五成群地围上来，不出两分钟就变成翟潇闻捧着相机给他们班拍集体照。

班里胆大的女生凑上去，睫毛乎撩乎撩地红着脸说，“请问可以加你微信吗，方便传照片。”

夏之光一步挡在正中间，“照片我直接发班群，他不用微信。”

女生不信夏之光的鬼话，锲而不舍地追问，“那QQ呢，微博呢，网易云音乐呢？”

夏之光拉着翟潇闻走，转头撂下一句，“都不用，他飞鸽传书。”

湖边有座四四方方的凉亭，映日荷花开满了水面。荷叶撑开碧伞，红尾的游鱼恹恹地躲在下头转圈。

夏之光低着头，轻一下重一下地捏着他无名指的第二个指节，声音小小地埋冤，“你都多久没见我了。”

翟潇闻笑着说，“有点忙。”

夏之光的脸蹭着他的肩头，无奈地说，“你怎么比大明星还忙啊。”

签约半年，夏之光发了两首歌，不能说大红大紫，也当得起小有名气四个字。李昀锐是圈里有名的推手，很多年没带过新人。夏之光知道他愿意做自己经纪人的时候，难以置信地狠狠在大腿上拧了一把。晚上翟潇闻看见那块青紫的淤痕，折腾到三点也不让夏之光上床。

一周之后，翟潇闻收拾东西搬家。夏之光坐在沙发上抱着他的羽绒服不撒手，嘴撅的老高，说你就非要走吗。

翟潇闻摸摸他的脑袋，“闹了半年，我也该回家了吧。”

夏之光说，“那摄影呢，工作室呢。”

翟潇闻垂了垂眼睛，“再说吧。”

夏之光不理解翟潇闻突如其来的妥协，他的镜头里有那么多光阴，温柔，苦难和爱，留下多少残忍，赤裸，诚挚和悲欢，是他见过最有才华的摄影师。

夏之光苦口婆心地劝他，甚至低三下四地求他，好像被放弃的不是翟潇闻的梦想而是自己的。

翟潇闻倒像铁了心一样，坐在床边云淡风轻地说，“拍了这么多年，真的腻了。”

5.

大四最后一个学期，学校里只剩下三三两两的杂事。夏之光每天窝在练习室写歌练歌，李昀锐说他状态好，四五月就可以发EP。翟潇闻换了工作后莫名地忙，和他一两周也见不上一面。夏之光说企业家不能这么压榨劳动人民吧，翟潇闻搂着他的脖子说摊上一个母夜叉，没办法。

夏之光在酒吧唱歌的时候，见了太多离奇狗血的爱情故事。发生在别人身上，他乐得当个看客，到了自己这儿偏就不信这个邪。他每天求着跟翟潇闻视频，手机屏幕上疲惫不堪的一张脸，强颜欢笑着应付他的滔滔不绝。夏之光生气，更心疼，他说翟潇闻你别上班了，我红了你给我当小白脸。翟潇闻点点屏幕上他的鼻尖，笑着说那你倒是赶紧红啊。

湖边的凉亭叫长思亭，他靠着翟潇闻的肩膀说，我现在对你也真是长思了。翟潇闻笑笑没说话，夏之光问他，“你说，咱们下次见面的时候还是夏天吗。”

夏天，六月末燥热不安的盛夏。

毕业典礼的第二天，夏之光去公司总部谈新专辑的事。电梯在五楼开个门，他抬眼看见翟潇闻西装笔挺地站在外头，迟疑了两秒还是走进来。

翟潇闻按了19层，顶层，总裁办公室的楼层。

夏之光的脑袋里像装了台20世纪的黑白电视机，收不到信号就飘着雪花呲啦呲啦乱响。他想问话，张了张嘴又出不来声，倒是翟潇闻伸手按灭了夏之光的楼层，低着头说，“你先跟我上来吧。”

翟潇闻推开总裁办公室大门的时候，夏之光恍惚地想起遇见他那晚，他跟着自己回到那间又破又老的出租屋，新奇地摸着生锈的铁门问，“这是时光机还是任意门，我到了上个世纪还是非洲啊？”

一排明晃晃的落地窗透过凌利的日光，CBD错落的建筑伸出奇形怪状的灰色尖角，夏之光眯着眼睛，无处遁形地感到悲哀。

翟潇闻说你要问什么吗，他定定看着秘书送来的白开水，装在圆滑高挺的玻璃杯里，忽然什么都懂了。

一个镜头好几万的富埒陶白，十指不沾阳春水的养尊处优，为什么公司和自己签约的消息先传到他那，为什么他在过年时玩笑家里有皇位等着继承。

骗我这么久有意思吗，签约是你好心施舍吗。

夏之光的喉结动了动，鼻尖发酸，他抬眼看着翟潇闻说，“你不拍照片，真的因为腻了吗。”

翟潇闻看他一眼笑出来，像是没想到他会问出这样一个没头没脑的问题。

“本来也就是玩玩，压根没想过认真。”

翟潇闻留给他的最后一句话，夏之光不知道他在说摄影，还是在说自己。

他躺在那张破床上，一整夜没合眼，天泛起朦朦光亮时刷出一条新微博。

时隔四个月，跨过一整个绮丽缱绻的春天。翟潇闻发了九张图，照片里夏之光穿着学士服，怀里是生机勃勃的金色向日葵，在参天绿树下露出诚挚欢愉的笑容。

配文短短七个字，今年花胜去年红。

聚散苦匆匆，此恨无穷。今年花胜去年红。可惜明年花更好，知与谁同。

夏之光再没联系过翟潇闻。

他搬了家，发了专辑，销量冲上前五名。庆功宴上，夏之光拿着酒杯跟李昀锐碰，一口闷了说，“哥，我想解约。”

李昀锐摇头说，“你喝多了。”

夏之光转着戒指，眼里都是清明，“没有，我说真的。”

李昀锐扶着他的背跟他讲道理，“你签了三年，刚过三分之一不到，以你现在的收入，玩了命也凑不够违约金的零头。”

夏之光的手伸进兜里，什么也没摸着。戒了半年多，他头一次犯烟瘾。

之后一年，夏之光的粉丝人心惶惶。新粉一波一波往里挤，老粉无可奈何地叹气，说他不懂得珍惜自己的羽毛。

他开始疯狂地上综艺，接滥俗的言情剧。他刻不容缓的蹿火，流量大过同期所有歌手和演员，直追公司的老前辈，却迟迟没有新歌。见面会上主持人问新专辑有在筹备吗，夏之光皮肉上扯出一个真诚的笑，虚与委蛇地说，当然，希望可以尽快和大家见面。

大年三十，夏之光在剧组拍戏，空档时躺在椅子上玩手机。外头响起聒噪突兀的鞭炮声，他蓦然刷到一条微博，标题明晃晃地撞进他眼里，“模特杜煜与公司高层共进晚餐，形容暧昧举止亲密”。

事不关己的八卦他一向没兴趣，娱乐圈真真假假，有人说，没人信。但他却从打了马赛克的视频里一眼认出那个数月未见的身影，瑟瑟寒风中穿着宽松随意的长棉袄，缩着脖子和身边的模特靠在一起。夏之光脑袋里乱成一团，刚背的台词一句也没留住，感觉像从高处往下掉，脸朝天背朝地，不知道什么时候是个头。

杀青是场滥大街的夜戏，洒水车喷溅出瓢泼大雨，夏之光在数九寒天穿着单薄的衬衫，对着空无一人的马路哭着喊，“我从没说过让你走，你他妈怎么就走了啊。”

他喊得太怅恨，哭得太诚恳，看得整个剧组都傻了眼。他在冰凉的水里浇了十五分钟，导演才终于想起来喊卡。

数月积劳终于成疾，一场冬雨把夏之光长久的逞强冲地分崩离析。40度高烧，他断断续续睡了三天，吊瓶换了一个又一个，转醒时看见翟潇闻站在床边，压着声音问医生，“嗓子什么时候能好，他是歌手，还要唱歌。”

夏之光咳了一声，翟潇闻和医生一起转头看他，医生说，“烧得太厉害带出咽炎，最好先休息一阵，别再唱歌了。”

翟潇闻道了声谢，医生就识趣地出了病房带上门。他皱着眉头看夏之光，好久才说了句，“你这是胡闹。”

夏之光一出声嗓子就撕扯着疼，他说得心平气和，“但我红了。”

翟潇闻说，“夏之光，你就这么想红吗。”

夏之光定定地看着他，“想，红了赚够钱，才能和公司解约。”

脑海中一年前的翟潇闻和眼前的身影重叠在一起，夏之光迷朦地看见他穿着柔软的白色毛衣，站在老厨房氤氲温暖的热气里，拨开额前的发丝揉着眼角对他说，“夏之光，你快点红吧，红了赚大钱给我开工作室。”

翟潇闻把手里文件夹放到他床边的柜子上，夏之光模模糊糊听见他叹了口气，“想赚钱是吗，好，演唱会的策划案，我放在这了。”

翟潇闻出门的时候，一滴泪掉在夏之光枕头上，浇灭了他心里残存的最后一点希冀渴望，他的胸口上下起伏，声音却很平静，“翟潇闻，这种时候你都在谈工作，真把我当摇钱树吗。”

6.

解约胜诉那天正赶上夏之光工作室成立一周年，他大手一挥包了私人会所的顶层，华服香鬓聚齐了大半个京圈。

小辈们一个一个上来敬酒，说夏之光现在是双喜临门，以后更一帆风顺，嘴上噼里啪啦放着中听不中用的火炮，夸得他一高兴又开了几瓶马爹利。夏之光点了首《爱在深秋》，一边唱一边看着屋里金玉其外的大明星们撒酒疯。他想起刚解约那会儿，他把自己关在家里一个礼拜没出门，开着手机一条微信都没有。

此一时彼一时，命，真他妈难说。

半年前的暮春，海棠花事了，一场雨过去，花瓣雪片一样七零八落的掉在泥土上。夏之光解约在热搜上挂了两天半，评论一边倒地骂他忘恩负义，红了就急着撇开老东家。他心里烦透了，把手机关了喝闷酒，第二天再一打开，首页全变成夏之光签歌手约三年，被迫上综艺拍网剧，还被扒出了住院照片，five公司毫无作为，漂亮弟弟实惨。他摸着脑门琢磨了半天，愣是没想明白那些如狼似虎的营销号怎么一夜之间全都开始说人话了。

夏之光想不明白的事还有另一件，李昀锐居然一路跟着他解约，帮他一手操持工作室的大小杂事。他问李昀锐为什么，李昀锐抽了口烟，说你安心写歌，其他的都别管。

夏之光拿着酒杯挤到李昀锐旁边，李昀锐喝得迷迷瞪瞪，指着他的鼻子笑骂，“我就没见过比你还没良心的。”

夏之光笑眯眯地给他倒酒，“哥，你琢磨琢磨我给你开多少钱，怎么就没良心了。”

李昀锐搭着他的肩膀，“你知道我为什么跟着你开工作室吗。”

夏之光摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样，“愿闻其详。”

李昀锐清了清嗓子，只说了翟潇闻三个字。

三年，夏之光听到这个名字时，已经能够以假乱真地装做不起波澜。他干了杯里的酒，“他跟那个模特，还好着呢？”

“模特？”李昀锐愣了愣，笑得前仰后合，“操，你说杜煜啊？夏之光，你要闲的蛋疼能不能去北海跟大爷抄几遍金刚经，别他妈一天到晚刷豆瓣。”

夏之光踹他一脚，“啥意思啊。”

李昀锐把Panamera钥匙往桌上一甩，“你叫我声哥，车归你，值不值？”

夏之光赶紧说，“哥，我叫你爹都行，哥，值，太值了哥。”

李昀锐给了他脑袋一下，“杜煜比这还直，人家女朋友从高中到现在，谈了九年了，明年春天办婚礼。”

夏之光听得一愣，“真的？”

李昀锐看着他叹气，“你真他妈是个傻逼阿，夏之光。”

交错的光影，女明星白花花的大腿在脸前眼花缭乱地晃，好像有谁画了一个圈，将夏之光牢牢罩在里面，从前他自以为是得攥着故事的一半，在嘈杂的人声和酒气里，他终于看清三年光阴的全貌。

翟潇闻，杜煜，李昀锐，一个院里长大的发小。翟潇闻毕业那年，李昀锐和杜煜跳到他家公司，一个做经纪人一个做模特。酒局上翟潇闻端着杯子站在椅子上嚷嚷，今天喝完了明天接着聚，时光不老我们抬头不见低头见，三个人笑得倒在一团。没出两个月，李昀锐和杜煜在公司刚站稳，翟潇闻倒和家里闹翻了。

他俩知道的时候，事情已经过去了半个月。李昀锐给翟潇闻打电话，问他什么时候回家，翟潇闻脖子挺得板正，说男子汉大丈夫，谁他妈回家谁孙子。

翟潇闻的母亲是业内有名的女强人，行事武断强势，眼里见不得沙子。听见翟潇闻想开工作室一杯带着冰块的水泼在他头上，说怎么养出这样一个胸无大志的废物。半年以后，翟潇闻找到他，商量公司能不能签个新人，事情传到他妈耳朵里，董事长得来全不费功夫地对着翟潇闻笑，“签人可以，你回公司，不许再碰那些登不上台面的东西。”

翟潇闻放弃摄影这件事，比夏之光想象中更令人惋惜。他十六岁摸相机，十八岁拿奖，青春里的一腔热血全都扑在摄影上。微博上的人像不过闲来无事的副业，翟潇闻的镜头里，是一整个镂金铺翠阴晴圆缺的世界。

李昀锐见到夏之光的第一眼，少年青涩的脸和翟潇闻照片里的温柔不谋而合。他问翟潇闻值吗，翟潇闻笑着晃了晃酒杯，“他是真的喜欢唱歌。”

夏之光在公司遇见翟潇闻那天，李昀锐也在。五楼公关部的会议室里，董事长当着李昀锐的面甩了翟潇闻两个耳光，言辞难听至极。手机屏幕里，是夏之光穿着学士服靠在翟潇闻肩上。

翟潇闻看着温柔，实际上倔得要命，李昀锐第一次见他低三下四地求人，让他妈别封杀夏之光。董事长笑地讥诮，毁了一个人的方式很多，封杀是最好受的一种。歌者和摄影师的爱情是浪漫，明星和富二代的苟且是肮脏，人言可畏，她能让夏之光再也抬不起头。翟潇闻偏头看着窗外广阔的京城，说我跟他断，再也不联系了。

认识二十多年，翟潇闻唯一一次跟李昀锐红脸，是他知道夏之光签了言情剧那天。办公室里，翟潇闻一把把合同摔在地上，激动地问李昀锐是想累死他还是毁了他，李昀锐说夏之光想赚钱，想解约，翟潇闻整个人一下泄了气，伸手撑着鼻梁，带着哭腔问他，“明明那么喜欢唱歌，宁可做这些也要解约，他是有多讨厌我。”

李昀锐问夏之光，他第一场演唱会的现场图还有没有印象，夏之光说有，拍的真好。李昀锐笑他傻，说他居然看不出来，那些照片都是翟潇闻拍的。那天翟潇闻拍完在后台看照片，正赶上夏之光下台，他手忙脚乱地把相机往秘书手里塞，生怕夏之光发现。李昀锐问他何苦，翟潇闻垂着眼说，我答应过，等他开了演唱会，摄影师只有我一个。

夏之光想起那年冬天，翟潇闻一边修图一边感慨他真帅。夏之光把草莓送到他嘴边，雪白的牙尖咬一口，淡粉的汁水顺着嘴角慢慢往下流。他凑上去吮干净，问别人拍得都不如他怎么办。翟潇闻笑着钻进他怀里，“那我给你当站哥，你的演唱会，只请我一个摄影师。”

那天到场的所有人都记得，大明星夏之光在自己的酒局上泣不成声。

三年前，他说万事具备，只欠东风，翟潇闻在胡同里简陋的小酒吧捧着他的脸，一字一顿认认真真地告诉他，“东风来了。”他恍然大悟，这短暂又漫漫的三年，翟潇闻是如何无奈痛心地看着他作茧自缚，又是怎样迫切隐忍地盼望他得偿所愿。他明白得这样迟，翟潇闻的赤子之心和一往情深，翟潇闻的梦想和爱，就是他的东风。

夏之光问李昀锐翟潇闻在哪，李昀锐说昨天刚出院，之后就消失了。他哭得上气不接下气，说翟潇闻不会得绝症了吧。李昀锐照着他脑袋狠狠捶了一下，说你他妈的演电视剧啊。

三年，翟潇闻不光只是站稳了脚。回公司的第一天起，他就开始着手暗渡陈仓。上个月签下最后一个合同，翟潇闻手里的股份终于过半，翻身做主人，深山见太阳，公司里再也没人能威胁他，包括他的亲妈。绷了三年的一根弦啪得断了，当天晚上翟潇闻就被抬进了医院。李昀锐带着烧烤啤酒去看他，笑他为了爱情不要命，翟潇闻虚得说话都提不上气，“老子出院第一件事，就是把夏之光这王八蛋给办了。”

夏之光蹿上车的时候给司机吓得一激灵，他在后座涕泗横流地说快走啊，司机茫然地问往哪走啊。

往哪走。

他闷着头想了两分钟，报给司机一个地址。

7.

翟潇闻揉着眼睛开门的时候嘴里还在骂人，“半夜三点，他妈的有毛病啊。”

昏暗的楼道里，夏之光的脸肿的像头猪，顶着一头蓬乱的鸡窝，醉眼朦胧地看着他。没等翟潇闻说话，他就一头往屋里钻，坐在那张半大的破床上红着眼睛问，“翟总，你这床，睡俩人会不会塌了啊。”

翟潇闻在他怀里哭到天亮，一边哭一边骂他猪脑子，王八蛋，狼心狗肺，忘恩负义。夏之光吻着他的眼角一样一样答应，说我再也不走了，我什么都知道了。

翟潇闻的委屈终于有了发泄口，抽着气狠狠踹了夏之光两脚，“你知道个屁，你发歌的时候我给你做数据，你解约的时候我还买水军自己骂自己，我真是倒了八辈子霉遇上你。”

再醒来已是下午，窗外的合欢踩着修长的树影，顶着金黄的叶子盛满深秋温柔的日光。

翟潇闻看着夏之光慢慢打了个哈欠，眨着眼睛也不说话。他假装生气地掐着夏之光的脸，“你他妈不会断片了吧。”

夏之光煞有介事地点点头，“断片了，你昨天最后一句，说的什么来着。”

翟潇闻的脸上泛起可爱的红晕，人都到了他床上还犟着嘴逞强，“不知道，不记得，断片就算了，什么也没说。”

夏之光翻个身，把他牢牢圈在怀里，嘴唇从眉心挪到鼻尖，最后悱恻地停在嘴角。

“我也爱你，真的好爱你。”

-END


	3. 晓岫青

刚听说夏之光要结婚的消息，赵磊焉栩嘉就马不停蹄地跑去看戏，还不忘拎上两箱满满当当的花生瓜子当伴手礼。准新郎一眼看见礼盒上欢天喜地的“早生贵子”，气得差点顺着窗户把他俩一脚踹出去。三个人坐在沙发上唠闲嗑，聊着聊着就扯到夏之光快要过门的未婚夫，赵磊摇着头叹了口气，“也挺遗憾的，上升期爆丑闻，好端端的家里走账又出问题，欠了一屁股债呢。”

焉栩嘉剥了个橘子分给赵磊一半，“傻子都能看出来，这是叫人给整了。”

夏之光没什么好脸色，伸手把焉栩嘉快到嘴边的橘子截胡，骂骂咧咧地说，“欠债就能糟蹋别人了？他不是明星吗，让他唱歌去啊。”

赵磊又掰了一半橘子递给焉栩嘉，“他家那窟窿太大了，不知道唱几辈子才能填得上呢。”

橘汁酸得牙打颤，夏之光捏着鼻梁心烦意乱。真他妈不能幸灾乐祸，前几天刚笑完徐家那小子嫁了个成天炒股的大爷，今天瘟神就兴高采烈地撞在自己脑门上了。夏之光心里骂了句脏话，实在想不明白姓翟的那家子让人整了怎么自己也得跟着一块遭殃，真叫一个倒霉催的，到底是整他妈谁呢？

焉栩嘉拍拍他的肩，“想开点，人间处处有天菜，保不齐你就转角遇到爱。”

夏之光皱着眉头说滚蛋，你们搞说唱的不单押会被驴踢死吗。

其实夏之光不恐同恐婚，对娱乐圈也没什么排斥感，单纯仗着年轻想多玩几年。婚姻是不是爱情的坟墓他不在乎，就怕成了喝酒蹦迪的束缚。本来就犟的没边，再加上一身反骨，夏之光最讨厌被人按着脑袋走路。他看着爆料贴里翟潇闻人比花娇的笑脸，埋头咬牙切齿地想，就当家里来了个不顺眼的合租客，不让他舒坦那咱谁也别想好过。

翟潇闻搬来那天刮大风，差点吹落一地打颤的星星。他的头发乱蓬蓬地埋着脸，人看着比电视上还要更消瘦一点，面上没什么表情，看不出高不高兴。来人手里拖着一个巨大的行李箱，夏之光条件反射地想接，刚要伸手又硬憋回去了。耍大牌的过气小歌星，赶鸭子上架婚姻里助纣为虐可恨的帮凶，夏之光想，虽然这人看着没传闻说得那么坏，但也绝对不能一上来就给他好脸看。

他冷着脸坐回沙发打游戏，翟潇闻换了拖鞋，脱掉羽绒服挂在门边，看起来有些拘谨，“那个，请问，我应该住哪个房间呢？”

倒真像来了个合租的。夏之光眼都没抬，“随你便。”

翟潇闻说了声好，一点一点拖着箱子上楼梯，背影单薄得像风里孤独的小铃兰。夏之光从屏幕里匀出点视线，看着他打晃的身子想，一个大男人力气这么小，说好的山东大汉呢？翟潇闻在他的目光里绊了一下，倚着扶手险些跌倒，夏之光翻了个白眼，蠢蛋，过了会儿又想，这蠢蛋是怎么把箱子一路拖过来的，外面还在刮大风呢。

上楼时正好撞上他从屋里走出来，翟潇闻选了走廊尽头最远的一间，夏之光的眉毛跳了跳，心想这人倒是挺自觉，最好跟他少碰面。翟潇闻手里拿着水杯，换了身黑色的缎面睡衣，看着挺像他的情侣款，两个人在走廊里尴尬对视了五秒钟，谁也不打算先出声。夏之光刚要转身回房间就听见那人怯生生地试探，“我下楼去倒点热水，你要喝吗？”

声音软绵绵的，和爆料贴里跋扈嚣张的形象不太一样。夏之光心想，不愧混过娱乐圈，倒是挺会演，撂了句不用就回了房间，关门时听见一句模模糊糊的晚安，也不知道是不是自己听错了。

家里分给夏之光练手的子公司正是上升期，资本家也要起早贪黑当牛做马。夏之光一边穿外套一边下楼梯，脑袋还没清醒，鼻子先撞上了一阵温暖的香气。翟潇闻把手里的盘子放在餐桌上，转头看着他说，“我做了早餐，要吃一点再走吗？”

盘子里是漂亮的三明治和新鲜水果，夏之光的胃卯足了劲儿把他往餐桌拽，费了老大力气才让面子拉回来。倔驴还在跟翟潇闻斗气，妥协服软就是认输打脸，夏之光没绷住又看了看早餐，还顺带瞥了眼那人睡眠不足带着倦意的脸。他板着脸没出声，三两步从翟潇闻身边走过去，咬咬牙把小歌星和一屋难得的烟火气都当看不见。

之后几天翟潇闻又试着和他说了几句话，到底几句记不清，没多少就对了，夏之光一视同仁地爱答不理。深冬一到，起床和翟潇闻成了他心烦榜单的并列第一，每天早上都要和八百个闹钟打游击，没想到翟潇闻一个闲人起得比他还要早，夏之光一下楼就看到两份变着花样的早餐和那人蔫头搭脑困倦的脸。他本来没有吃早饭的习惯，平时不觉得难熬，诱惑当前才听见胃在求饶。死要面子活受罪，夏之光每饿一次就更讨厌翟潇闻一点，好端端的做什么早饭，简直吃饱了撑的没事干。

对于他梗着脖子不吃饭的行为翟潇闻倒见怪不怪，一开始还问一句得不到回应的“吃早餐吗”，到后来问也不问了，一个人安安静静摆好双人餐，看着夏之光瞎子一样走过去，惜字如金得都不乐意说一声再见。

夏总出门早下班晚，赶上焉栩嘉攒局还要再喝几轮才算完，每天到家的时候翟潇闻就坐在沙发上看书，面无表情保持着同一个姿势一坐大半天，夏之光都怀疑自己是不是从哪请了尊蜡像回家来。

结婚一个多月，俩人过得井水不犯河水，比八竿子打不着的合租客还要再生分点。要不是一开始听他说过几句话，夏之光都想让人查查翟潇闻是不是个假唱的哑巴。他躺在床上纳闷地失眠，虽然这不是什么真爱至上的美好婚姻，但翟潇闻怎么就能这么冷淡？心里莫名其妙冒出一筐不服气的挫败感，他想起结婚前赵磊按着他看的采访片段，翟潇闻在镜头前伶牙俐齿笑得比花还灿烂，跟屋里毫无生气的死人脸差得不是一星半点。行啊，夏之光想，原来就跟他这儿欲抑先抑玩冷战，堂堂夏氏大公子冷脸贴了个冷屁股，一脚踹开被子怎么想怎么烦。

天气慢慢倒向春天，没了暖气的早晨变本加厉冷得打颤。夏之光下楼时没看到人和早餐，愣了一会儿冷笑着想，污点艺人终于本性毕露演不下去了，没想到晚上回到家，整栋别墅还死气沉沉地黑着灯，夏之光这才迟钝地觉着不对头，他家的蜡像叫人搬走了？

夏之光换了睡衣打了两把游戏，脑袋里还是乱。他揉着头发想，不然去他屋里看一眼，就看一眼，当然不是什么狗屁关心，要是翟潇闻卷铺盖跑了他立马就叫焉栩嘉赵磊带酒过来，热烈庆祝他重回单身大联欢。夏之光磨磨唧唧蹭到门口，低头看见门缝里面一丁点亮都没有，心里突然冒出一股无名火，出门不会提前说一声？他这个一家之主还有没有点尊严了？

夏之光推门随手拍了灯的开关，通亮的房间里，浅蓝的被子鼓起一个圆圆的小山。躺在床上的人没适应强光，慌张地抬手捂住眼，皱起眉头困惑地望着他，“你，你……”措辞了好一会儿才补上下半句，“……找我是有什么事吗？”

这人睡这么早？冬眠呢？夏之光愣了愣，尴尬，他该怎么答，一天没看见你不习惯？以为你出门担心了？他妈的，夏之光张不开嘴只能在心里骂他，问的什么狗问题，会不会说话？骂到一半翟潇闻先捂着嘴咳了好几声。夏之光低下头看他，整个人在被窝里裹成一条可怜巴巴的寿司卷，咳得太重带得眼眶都红了，夏之光皱了皱眉，“病了？”

翟潇闻缓了口气，声音混着浓浓的鼻音，“就是小感冒，没事的。”说完又是一阵咳。

夏之光后知后觉地感到不对劲，这房间本来就偏，他没来过几次，呆了一会儿才发现屋里冷得和冰窖似的，他抬头看了眼墙上形同虚设的空调，心里的怒气又往上蹿了蹿，“你是没见过空调吗？”

翟潇闻的下巴把被子抵出一个小小的漩涡，眨着眼睛小声说，“我没找到遥控器。”

夏之光这才想起家里的空调都一个型号，装修之后只留了一个遥控器在自己房间。他在心里骂了句脏话，还成他的不是了，转身回屋拿了遥控器把温度调高，“你是哑巴吗？冻成这样了都不说话？”

翟潇闻的眼珠转了转，看着他慢慢地说，“我就是觉得，你好像不太想理我。”

草，还挺有眼力见的？夏之光一时噎得没话说了，半天才憋出一句，“吃药了吗。”

翟潇闻摇了摇头，“今天太难……今天有一点难受，就没出去买。”

夏之光都要气笑了，这人脑子有什么毛病，别说药了，想要月亮美团外卖都能给你摘下来。他翻出感冒冲剂去厨房拿热水冲好，往回走了两步想到那人比小姑娘还娇气的模样，又捏着鼻梁折回来沏了一小杯蜂蜜水。翟潇闻从床上坐起来，嘴唇刚碰到杯沿，夏之光又给他拦下来了，“等会儿，你躺了一天？”

点头。

“那你吃饭了吗？”

翟潇闻犹豫着眨了眨眼，尴尬地啊了一声。

“你这是忙着成仙呢？”夏之光气得脑袋疼，只觉得自己跟这人八字相克，和翟潇闻沾边的事情都能给他气得半死不拉活。他拿出手机找了家清淡的外卖粥店，递到眼前让他自己点，翟潇闻手指划着屏幕，哑着嗓子说，“你呢，吃饭了吗？”

他也没吃，在公司忙忘了，驴脾气犯劲又不想告诉他，硬邦邦地回了句，“别管了。”

翟潇闻哦了一声，抬眼看着他柔柔地说，“那你要喝甜的还是咸的呢？”

夏之光想，老子不喝，然后他说，咸的就行。

翟潇闻剥好咸鸭蛋放进他粥里的时候，夏之光觉得自己今天真是栽了。吃饭吃药折腾完已经将近十一点半，夏之光看着他躺好，犹豫了一下还是没帮他掖被角。房间已经暖和起来，夏之光拎着外卖的包装，“遥控器和水放床头了，我走了。”

翟潇闻从被窝里探着头，“谢谢你。”

夏之光啪的一声关了灯，“没什么好谢的，我是怕你病死在家我还要找神婆过来驱鬼。”

关门的时候房间里传来翟潇闻笑笑的声音，“我会努力不让你新婚丧偶的。晚安。”

夏之光的手顿了顿，直到躺在床上这句话还在耳边乱飞。新婚，新婚，这俩字居然这么招人烦？夏之光一脚把被子踹开，怎么就把空调遥控器留在他房间了呢，真他妈够热的，这也叫冬天？

第二天夏之光刚一睁眼就听见走廊有动静，门一拉开把路过的翟潇闻吓得不轻。那人摸着胸口缓了缓，对他说了声早安，夏之光脸都没洗，伸手呼噜了一把乱七八糟的头发，“起这么早？”

翟潇闻看着他说，“嗯，该去做饭了。”疲倦的鼻音依然明显，还没说完就忍不住打了个哈欠。

夏之光皱了皱眉，“别做了。”

“可是……”

夏之光的眉毛拧得更厉害，语气还是硬邦邦的，“别跟我犟。”

翟潇闻歪头看着他，表情呆呆的，眨眨眼睛说好，又慢吞吞地走回去了。本来就长得像娇娇弱弱的小姑娘，生了病整个人虚得像个抓不住的光影似的。夏之光被他看得别别扭扭，站在门口愣了好一会儿，回过神来拍拍脸，一边刷牙一边点外卖。昨天翟潇闻选的紫米山药粥，应该更爱喝甜的，夏之光想了想，还是点了咸甜两样，又添了几种点心，大概够他吃一天了。拿到外卖他推开翟潇闻的门，刚想张嘴就看见那人皱着眉头睡着了，在梦里蜷成一座会咳嗽的小岛。夏之光愣了愣，疑惑地想，他的个子不是挺高的吗，怎么可以缩得这么小？好像可以捧在手里一样。他看着那人疲倦的脸色，又想起自己之前看过的采访，原来他在镜头以外的地方没那么爱笑，话也不多，他以前也经常这样皱眉头吗？

夏之光轻轻地把门关上了。

到了公司夏之光才给他发微信，告诉他粥放在微波炉旁边，后半句“喝之前热一下”打出来又删掉了，夏之光想，是个人看见微波炉都知道热一下吧，点完发送又想起他早上杵在门口病傻了一样的表情，叹着气又重新打了一遍。

过了五分钟，那边回谢谢你，还加了个卡通男孩企鹅鞠躬的表情包，倒真和他有几分像。夏之光点进表情详情才发现是粉丝专门画给他的，一溜看下来每个都挺可爱，回过神来整套表情已经在手机里面下好了。临下班焉栩嘉给他打电话，问他晚上喝不喝，夏之光说不喝了，回家歇着，焉栩嘉头一回在这种问题上被拒绝，沉默了好一会儿，电话那头飘来赵磊的声音，“我就说吧，已婚人士不一样，人家赶着回家陪老婆呢。”

夏之光刚想反驳就听见焉栩嘉说，陪什么老婆，翟潇闻又不在家，回去也是独守空闺，可怜哟某光。

夏之光愣了愣，“谁说他不在家？”

焉栩嘉说，“热搜是全国人民的好朋友，去看看你家帅哥的生图路人拍吧，入股不亏哟。”

夏之光说完滚就挂了电话，点开热搜从上往下翻，“翟潇闻 偶遇”的词条都快掉出榜单了，他点去就看到一段摇摇晃晃的小视频。翟潇闻裹着肥大的羽绒服，带着口罩低头给粉丝签名，旁边还站着个白白净净的男生。配文倒是兴高采烈的，“逛街居然偶遇两个大帅哥！！！问了小雯以后还会不会发新歌，小雯没出声还是小林哥哥替他答的，说他感冒了不方便说话，小林哥哥对小雯真的好宠好温柔哦！呜呜呜kswlkswl csyxszd！”

好宠好温柔？？？夏之光气得眼冒金星，胳膊一抖差点把手机摔了，怎么就宠了？怎么就温柔了？他给翟潇闻吃药了？给翟潇闻点外卖了？给翟潇闻……草，怎么他妈的还想不出来了？他点进评论一条一条翻，没想到热度最高的几个都阴阳怪气的。

“姐妹勇敢啊！zxw都敢去说话，不怕他黑脸吗？”  
“？拜托湖逼不要倒贴好吗，吸血鬼放我们小林独美吧谢谢你八辈祖宗了。”  
“哎呀糊了就是不一样，都会给粉丝签名啦，小雯哥哥好善良哦，一点都不会耍大牌呢～”  
“感冒都不会说话啦？请哥哥一直感冒吧这样就不用听你唱歌了呢，哈哈。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，把手机锁屏塞进兜里，两秒之后又掏出来把那条微博举报了。举报理由，夏之光在“不实消息”、“人身攻击”和“色情信息”里闷头选了好半天，最后全都点上了。

到家的时候翟潇闻已经回来了，看见他这么早进门还有些吃惊。翟潇闻站在阳台晾床单，背后一片明快的天蓝，映得夜色都清澈了。结婚以来夏之光头一次主动搭话，明知故问地说，“新床单？”

翟潇闻点点头，“嗯，昨天睡觉出了汗，没找到可以换的床单，下午就去买了。”

夏之光继续装傻，“自己去的？”

翟潇闻摇摇头，刘海也跟着活泼地晃了晃，“和朋友一块去的。”笑了笑又说，“这个颜色还挺好看的吧？”

好看？好看个狗屁！夏之光心里刚灭了点的火苗又烧上来了，他想问这是小林哥哥跟你一起挑的吗，话到嘴边又咽回去了。本来这场婚姻就没什么好看的里子，现在连面子都开始掉链子了，他以前觉得翟潇闻不说话讨人厌，没想到说了话更讨厌，夏之光感觉那点蓝色到他眼里全变成绿了，有够碍眼的。他想说你不许用这床单，张开嘴又闭上了，无理取闹到自己都觉得可笑。行，夏之光想，用吧，用也可以，但是——

“你今天，不，你以后搬到我房间睡。”

翟潇闻不敢相信地看着他，嘴张着一个小缝，又变回蜡像了。过了好一会儿，蜡像终于回了神，摸摸头发小声地说，“病还没好呢……”

夏之光简直气笑了，“现在倒挺会心疼自己的，出门的时候怎么不想着病没好？”

翟潇闻有些慌乱地看着他，“不是，不是心疼自己，我怕传染你，我……”

借口倒挺会找，像模像样的，不就是不想搬吗？和别人逛街就不怕传染了？夏之光窝了一肚子火，两步走到他面前，“怕传染？”

翟潇闻点点头。

夏之光压着火笑了笑，一把揽过他的后脑吻上去了，舌头钻进嘴里的时候怀里的人吓到发抖，那双眼睛惊慌失措地映出他的脸，睫毛忽闪了几下，终于打着颤合上了。夏之光使坏地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，听见一点嘤咛的气声才满意地放开，挑着眉毛问，“还怕吗？”

翟潇闻捂着嘴缓了好一会儿，脸上红得开出花来，躲着他的视线摇了摇头。

夏之光终于觉得他不再像个蜡像了，那张漂亮的脸生动起来，会局促，会害羞，会不知所措，会语无伦次，这倒挺有意思的，夏之光想。

翟潇闻磨蹭到十一点才抱着枕头过来，夏之光靠着床头抬眼看他，感觉那人的脸还是红的，原来明星也这么容易害羞吗？翟潇闻垂着视线，枕头挡着下巴尖，“我可以睡床外面吗？”

夏之光从善如流地往里挪了挪，看到他放下枕头又转身往外走，夏之光说你干什么去，翟潇闻摸着耳朵说，“还没拿被子呢。”

夏之光拍了拍身上的双人被，“这么大不够盖吗？”

翟潇闻的眼珠晃了晃，“我睡觉不老实，会抢被子的。”

夏之光想到早上他在被窝里缩成一团的模样，“那我抱着你睡？”

翟潇闻愣愣地看他，耳朵都红了，“我开玩笑的，我睡觉挺，挺老实的，真的挺老实的。”

后来翟潇闻还是出去了，回来时端着两杯水，递给夏之光一杯让他喝了。夏之光尝了一口，酸酸甜甜的，他问里面放什么了，翟潇闻说VC呀，又垂着睫毛不看他，怕你被我传染了。

夏之光被逗笑了，把手里的空杯子递给他，没忍住又揉了把他的头发，“你傻不傻，风寒感冒不传染，病毒性的才传染。”

关了灯翟潇闻说晚安，夏之光闭着眼回了个安。身边的人刚刚洗过澡，连带他的梦里都是淡淡的月桂香，原来自己买的沐浴露这么好闻吗？夏之光昏昏沉沉地想。

半夜翻个身，夏之光感觉床上少了个人，他睁开眼，本来躺着人的地方果然变成了一圈小小的凹陷，怪不得要睡外面，原来是打着开溜的算盘。夏之光踢啦着拖鞋出了门，意外地看见漆黑的楼梯上坐着个人，捂着嘴嗑个不停，明显在压着声音。

夏之光回屋端了水杯在他旁边坐下，抬手顺了顺他的背。翟潇闻愣愣地看他，捏着手指说，“我吵醒你了吗？对不起，我还是回去睡吧。”

“咳几天了？”

翟潇闻接过水杯啊了一声，没回答。

夏之光皱着眉头，“歌不是唱得挺好听的吗，现在怎么变哑巴了？”

他看着翟潇闻，门缝狭窄的光打在他的背上，变成半边隐约的翅膀，翟潇闻的睫毛垂着，嘴唇湿漉漉的，过了好一会儿才弯了弯嘴角，“谢谢你。”

谢得没头没脑，夏之光被他莫名其妙地感恩整懵了，“啊？”

翟潇闻低着头，眼睛里像装满了明亮的深夜，情绪都隐约，“好久没有人说过我唱歌好听了。”

夏之光不知道怎么接，翟潇闻又笑了笑，“我们回去睡觉吧，明天还要早起呢。”

夏之光嗯了一声，站起来去牵他的手，翟潇闻抬起头握住他，夏之光使力拉他起身的时候听见一点吃痛的气声，“怎么了？”

“没事的。”翟潇闻要把手抽走，又被夏之光握住了，他就着门缝那点亮看他的手背，白白细细的，像风兰，是很好看的手。皮肤上落着几个零星的小水泡，新的旧的掺在一块，夏之光说怎么弄的，问完才觉得多余。

他小心的避开伤口，还是没放手，回到房间给他贴创口贴，翟潇闻摸着鼻子不好意思地说，“幸亏早饭你没吃过，我不太会做，一开始真挺难吃的。”

夏之光从一盒子创可贴里挑了个小企鹅印花的，“你是不是琼瑶唱多了，在家都把自己当苦情女主角呢？”

翟潇闻倒是笑了，比这一个多月以来所有的笑容都真心，“原来你还知道我唱琼瑶呀。”

夏之光卡了壳，脸上浅浅地红了，转转眼睛又开始扯别的，“中午我不在家，你都吃什么？”

翟潇闻自然地说，“早上你不吃，做好又不能浪费，我就留着中午吃呗。”

夏之光愣了愣，“你就吃这个？”

翟潇闻推了他的肩一下，假装生气嘴角还是翘的，“什么叫‘就吃这个’，我都进步好多了，现在做得挺好的。”

“是吗？”夏之光说，“我不信。”

“你有什么不信的？？”

夏之光给他掖好被角，伸手关了灯，又摸回来在他脑门上弹了一下，“得尝了才信。”

睡醒一觉翟潇闻精神了很多，兴高采烈地钻进厨房瞎鼓捣，夏之光时隔多年又吃上了热腾腾的早餐，看着对面嚼着煎蛋鼓鼓的脸，心里突然有了些温馨的具象感。夏之光看着他说，“这么长时间，为什么一直做早饭？”即使我都没吃过。

翟潇闻笑起来，“怕万一呀。”

“万一？”

翟潇闻心情很好的样子，“万一某人哪天突然就饿了呢。”

夏之光怔了怔，也笑起来，“以后不用怕了。”

翟潇闻疑惑地看着他。

夏之光装模作样地咳了一声，“某人哪天都饿。”

气温终于回暖，越来越像春天了，夏之光的秘书多了一项新任务，每天中午晚上往总裁家里点外卖。总裁自己吃不着，提的要求倒不少，好吃的，健康的，最贵最好的，秘书看着满屏美味忿忿地想，吃吃吃，也不怕把你家那位给喂成小胖猪了。焉栩嘉第八次约酒失败后揪着头发发语音，知道的以为你结婚了，不知道的以为你出家了。夏之光笑着翻了个白眼，习以为常地发了个蓝毛衣小男孩眯着眼睛“嘻嘻”的表情包，焉栩嘉看得一阵恶寒，扔了手机吓得直往赵磊怀里钻。

赵磊摸着焉栩嘉的脑袋给夏之光去了个电话，“你让我查的事都弄清楚了。”

夏之光说，“嗯，怎么说。”

赵磊说，“天盛娱乐的老总搞出来的事，想包养人家被拒绝，造谣买黑刷词条，也不是什么大火的艺人，公司都没公关就打发着解约了。这天盛也实在闲得慌，坑一个还不够，连带人爹妈的公司都给阴了，不过你俩结婚之后他家的窟窿也填回来了，公司是没什么事，就是你家那位可惜了，听说还挺喜欢唱歌的。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，又想起那晚他逆着光的神情，潦草地说了几句就挂了电话。晚上回家翟潇闻窝在被子里看书，床头柜上还摆着前几天两人在超市买的巧克力饼干和红茶，夏之光满意地想，这回不像蜡像了，还是挺会照顾自己的。两个人住到一个房间之后话多了不少，翟潇闻愿意听他说公司的事，也喜欢给他讲以前听的八卦，本来就是活泼的人，说起话来勾着嘴角露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，看起来和街上刚刚放假欢乐的小孩子也没什么差。偶尔两个人各玩各的手机，翟潇闻就在他旁边哼歌，听着听着夏之光就不知道屏幕上都是什么字了。

有他在也挺好的，夏之光想，每天被窝里都是暖暖的。

翟潇闻睡觉很老实，不抢被子，但早上起来会粘人，按掉第一个闹钟迷迷糊糊地往夏之光怀里钻。夏之光在梦里搂住那个毛茸茸的脑袋，眼睛还没睁开嘴唇先贴到人家脑门上，像被柔软的春天撞了个满怀。等第二个闹钟响起来，翟潇闻迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，看见夏之光近在咫尺的脸腾地一声坐起来，红着耳朵跑去刷牙做饭。夏之光看着他的背影想，这小蠢蛋，拖鞋都穿反了。

夏之光洗过澡钻进被窝，问他在看什么，翟潇闻把眼镜摘下来，“在读诗”，声音柔柔地念给他听。

“我是个绝望的人，  
一句没有回音的话语。

我失去了一切，  
又是拥有一切的人。

最后的缆索，  
你牵系着我最后的渴望。  
在我荒瘠的土地上，  
你是最后一朵玫瑰。”

夏之光看着他，过了一会儿才说，“过几天我去釜山出差，想跟我一起去吗？”

翟潇闻合上书放在一边，嘴角弯弯，眼里都是雀跃的光点，“我也可以去吗？真的？我还没去过韩国，现在好像可以看樱花，还可以去看海呢。”

真是在家憋坏了，夏之光说，“那就收拾行李吧，忙完公司的事情，咱们多呆几天。”

翟潇闻戳着他的肩膀，“夏总不急着回来工作吗。”

夏之光唉了一声，“美色误国呗，夏总只急着和你……”话还没说完就叫人堵上了，用的是嘴唇。

夏之光愣怔地看他，翟潇闻红着脸慢慢挪开，转转眼睛嘴硬说，“干嘛这样看我啊，感冒都好了，不会传染了。”

夏之光笑了笑，关上灯把人压在下面，进来的时候翟潇闻眼睛都湿了，身子僵得好像不是自己的，夏之光含着他的耳垂，声音里还掺着笑，“别紧张，就算感冒了，这样也不传染。”

三月的釜山像一大片粉色的云，翟潇闻在开满樱花的路上蹦蹦跳跳，夏之光走在后面，手里拎着一大袋零食饮料。翟潇闻笑笑地说给我拎一会儿吧，夏之光想起见他的第一面，小人摇摇晃晃地拽着巨大的行李箱，有些后悔那个时候为什么没有帮他呢。

夏之光入乡随俗变身韩剧男主，酸了吧唧地说，“跟我在一块你不用拎东西。”

翟潇闻笑得眼睛都没了，跑到身边牵住他的手，“好好好，不拎东西拎别的，拎别的总行了吧。”

夏之光轻轻踹了他一脚，小兔崽子你说谁不是东西呢？

日落时走到海边，沙滩上有年轻的大学生搬了音响唱歌，翟潇闻听见就走不动路，两人坐在一群韩国听众中间一起打节奏。太阳在远处蒙住柔软的海雾，暮色变成液体，带着低饱和的柑橘晚风混进安适的浪里。翟潇闻的鼻尖落着一点透明的光，“可以这样唱歌真好啊。”

夏之光想起赵磊的话，“后来有好几个公司想签他，都被拒绝了，他是铁了心在家相你教子吗？”

不是的，夏之光想。他喜欢音乐，但并不适合娱乐圈。翟潇闻的优点缺点都是太简单，捧着真心收藏那些轻而易举的喜欢，被人认可有多感动，被人误解就有多痛苦。在这个热情又冷漠的圈子里，他见过太多阿谀逢迎的笑眼，又看着它们变成落井下石的嘴脸，翟潇闻从来不是没感情的蜡像，这世界不够好不够善良，但那些莫须有的肮脏不值得他悲伤。

夏之光捏捏他的手说等我，在翟潇闻疑惑的目光里上去和歌手说了什么，年轻的音乐人看着他笑，夏之光的手机连上音响对他勾了勾手，翟潇闻走过去才听到他放的是自己的歌。

夏之光的眉毛挑着，瞥了眼麦克风说，可以请我的小歌星唱首歌吗。

翟潇闻笑着握住麦克风，唱歌时直直地望进他的眼睛，韩国女孩的手机闪光灯连成一片跌落的星星，天色暗下去了，他的歌声融化成孟春裹着樱色的海风。

翟潇闻在家趴窗户，春天快要结束了，夏之光叼着牙刷从卫生间探出头来，“前一阵收购了一个娱乐公司，焉栩嘉非让我请他喝酒，晚上你跟我一块去不？”

翟潇闻愣了愣，我去合适吗？

夏之光说，有什么不合适的，就这么定了。

晚上一群人去了家音乐酒吧，倒是挺清净，焉栩嘉赵磊夏之光喝酒聊天，翟潇闻看着满墙的唱片眼睛都直了。夏之光看着他心不在焉的样子，“想看就去看，又没外人，不用拘着。”翟潇闻锤了他一拳又对赵磊焉栩嘉笑了笑，屁颠屁颠地去翻架子上眼花缭乱的黑胶唱片。

过了会儿夏之光走到他身边，看着他怀里抱着一摞老唱片，翟潇闻羡慕地说，“这儿的老板好厉害呀，我找了好久都没找到这张，这张，还有这张，他卖不卖啊，夏之光，他卖不卖啊。”

夏之光想了想说，我觉得不卖。

翟潇闻撅了撅嘴，遗憾地把唱片放回架子上，焉栩嘉站在后面无语地说，夏之光你个大尾巴狼，还在这装什么装。

翟潇闻说，啊？

夏之光被他傻愣愣的样子逗笑了，抬手刮刮他的鼻子，“傻子，这些都是你的了。”

“啊？！？！？！”

酒吧写的翟潇闻的名字，一屋子唱片夏之光托赵磊帮了大忙，前前后后端茶倒水地跑了他家好几趟，赵磊说你怎么不金屋藏娇啦，夏之光笑了笑，“他应该有个地方唱歌，”说着话又把咖啡谄媚地捧到他边上，“磊哥，您尝尝？”

那天晚上四个人把酒吧闹成KTV，一个接一个地上去撒酒疯尽情high唱，焉栩嘉凑到翟潇闻旁边，“他就拿这么一块儿小地方糊弄你，你不生气吗？”

翟潇闻笑得腰都弯了，“焉总你不懂我们艺术家呀，磊哥你快来教教他。”

夏之光坐在台上唱《春夏秋冬》，翟潇闻在台下给他鼓掌。从前他想要最大的舞台，最豪华的演唱会，把歌唱给所有人听，后来才知道最大的不一定是最好的，最豪华的更比不过最贴心的。他曾一度相信自己不配被喜欢才应该是常态，直到夏之光从泥泞中走来，教他爱，也告诉他自己值得被爱。翟潇闻看着他想，现在自己依然想唱歌给所有人听，只不过心里最爱的那个人，早就是他的所有了。

翟潇闻笑起来，坐在光里和他一起唱。

“能同途偶遇在这星球上，  
燃亮飘渺人生，  
我多么够运。  
无人如你逗留我思潮上，  
从没再疑问，  
这个世界好得很。”

-end


	4. 半明时

1.

行过长江二桥时夜风变得很明亮，很柔软，甲板上的人群在交错的流光里聚拢起来了。夏之光看到他，鼻梁侧面带一点浅色的阴影，边缘有些模糊，下巴被穿旗袍的女孩挡住了。他看起来在笑，很安静，比所有陌生的游人都要再疏远一点。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你，改调的爵士旋律有些跳跃，有些妙，不多么窈窕。夏之光与玲珑的歌声一并走来立在他面前，姿态和老套的邀约不大一样，双手反而背在身后了，“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，声音混在风里，好像也吹散了一些飘忽的白色香气，“我不太会跳。”

夏之光露出笑容来，“这么巧，正好我很会教。”

翟潇闻的嘴角勾起来，“好”字就像他的双手，有些婉转，搭在夏之光弧口的触感很轻盈，薄凉的，若有若无。他不敢太用力地牵他，像是易碎，或者会流走。夏之光教他和着节奏迈些简单的舞步，再看着翟潇闻的眼睛拿出惯用的开场白，“刚刚有别人邀请你吗？”

翟潇闻的视线从远处落回他身上，轻轻地摇了摇头，“没。”

夏之光按部就班地笑笑，“啊，有点遗憾。”

翟潇闻的手指贴着他的掌心动了动，画着几个点，几条线，“不遗憾啊。”

“嗯？”

他被带着转了身，眼中映出水平透明的江岸，翟潇闻的睫毛缓慢地开合，“不是等到你了吗。”

夏之光有些怔，又很快识趣地用笑回应，江风把翟潇闻的头发吹得有些皱，有些散。江面是蓝，波纹的凹陷背了光，起时浮动清脆的白，落就难免变得深黯了。他的右手带着翟潇闻的腕臂举过头顶，翟潇闻很聪明，没用提醒就在他臂弯里自然地转了一圈，面对面时又主动把手放回夏之光手中，令他终于有一些实感。曲子结束后夏之光半鞠躬说谢谢，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。翟潇闻看着他笑起来，“你也是。”

人群变得涣散，女孩三两成群地挽着手下台阶，再结伴踏过趸船走远。今晚的戏幕落了，夏之光在化妆间跟其他人道过别，坐进车里看到顺风车的邀约，随手点了同意。那人和他相隔不到一百米，他打了电话，没等对方接起来就看到临近的灯光底下立着一个白色的背影，举起手机贴到侧脸，之后听筒里就传出没来得及忘记的声音，“您好，我在汉口江滩，就是……知音号这边。”

夏之光莫名地感到愉悦。他开了双闪，“回头。”

那人转过身，比起之前有些远，面孔却依旧很清晰，在光里。夏之光的手伸出车窗朝他挥了挥，他就走过来拉开车门，和一阵半凉的风一起钻进来。翟潇闻借着暖色的光线看清他的脸，笑着说，“是你啊。”

“是我啊，”夏之光拿着手机看了看目的地，“你也住这儿？”

翟潇闻系好安全带，说旅游来的，是家民宿。夏之光打灯并线，一只手扶着方向盘说，都要到四环了，有点偏，玩起来不方便吧。翟潇闻就说是啊，没想到这么远，都没来得及吃饭。

将近十点半了，夏之光笑着掉了个头，“我也没吃呢，一块儿吧。”又装模作样地晃着手说，“好客武汉欢迎您。”

翟潇闻笑着打量他，说你听起来不像本地人啊。夏之光侧头短暂地看了他一眼，舞台妆还没卸，五官在明灭的光影里显得有些厚重得浓艳，“我确实不是本地人。”

翟潇闻的语气里有些愉悦的挪揄，“那——还当起东道主啦。”

夏之光学他把字拖长，“那——小民大排档要不要吃？”

翟潇闻笑笑，额头安静地抵着车窗，“要啊，当然要。“

埋头看菜单的时候就不显得那么疏远了，夏之光想。翟潇闻的食指磨着唇瓣的下沿，一点一点，很慢，光摇晃在他的发顶上，低垂的发梢变得有些隐约，没有轮廓了。他小声地念，“听说这家鸡爪很有名的。”又抬头看着夏之光，眼睫动了动，“我们要点吗？”

是个很轻快的问句，从他口中说出来又变得有些曼妙，夏之光没什么意识地点了头，翟潇闻又笑着替他做决定，你开车，就不要喝酒了。他不太会吃辣，翟潇闻也不会，很明显，吃几口脸上就泛起红晕来，桂花糊米酒有些烫，还不太能解辣，他就看到翟潇闻的眼睛有点示弱的无奈，拨开刘海而露出的额头上沾着零碎的水屑，看起来有些晶莹，像没有颜色的玻璃碎片。夏之光又添了两杯绿豆沙，插好吸管推到他手边，“喝这个吧。”翟潇闻去拿，手指被冰地缩了缩，又托着边沿举起来，咬着吸管问他，“你们每天都要演吗？”

夏之光说，“周二到周日演，周一可以休息。”

翟潇闻好像很有兴趣，“那上班的时间呢，应该不是很早吧。”

夏之光点点头，“下午四五点，偶尔要排练，更早一点。”

“这样啊。”翟潇闻歪着头看他，笑得很清亮，“你演得很好。”

知音号上有一百多个演员，几十个平行，交织，或重叠的故事与生命线，相遇已经要看运气，被记住就更加难了。夏之光笑笑，只当他在说客套话，“是吗，你看到我了。”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，好像很容易就看穿他在想什么，“你不相信啊。”他的手肘撑着桌面，薄薄的塑料布被推起一些细小的褶皱，不太风平浪静。翟潇闻的下巴搁在手掌上，指尖刚好没进漆黑的发鬓里，小指和眼角挨得很近，在白皙的皮肤上打蜷。

夏之光想否认，辩解，没有不信还没来得及说出口，翟潇闻先笑起来，坦诚地与他对视，脸上又露出遗憾地深情，五官在嘈杂的背景里反而更生动了，他的嘴里流畅地念出夏之光的台词，眼中活灵活现，情绪也是夏之光的，期盼，无奈，忐忑，或者留恋。

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

2.

夏之光的角色叫向观，打从一开始就和瞿琬相爱了。没人关心他们是如何相遇，又是怎样靠近的，开场就是告别。夏之光的声音穿越日暮的汽笛，他的手抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他想下船，在漫长的船廊上，他好像看到瞿琬了，在趸船熙攘的人群里变成一个单薄渺小的斑点。没有人会回应的，他依旧喊地很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

翟潇闻模仿得有些像，又有些夸张，很轻易地把他逗笑了，他又把手臂放平在很小的桌板上，向夏之光询问武汉有哪些地方可以去呢。翟潇闻看起来很不像周全的观光客，带着相机和规划好的路线按部就班地游览。夏之光问起，翟潇闻的手指点了点太阳穴，眉心因为桂花的香味而愉悦地舒展，“临时兴起买了票，下车才订到房间，没来得及做攻略。”他又笑，眼睛弯着，“不过我知道黄鹤楼的，还有长江。”

夏之光说，“我还没去过黄鹤楼呢。”

翟潇闻歪着头，看上去很乖巧，“要去吗，明天，我们一起。”

夏之光愣了愣，“好啊，好的。”

翟潇闻的民宿和夏之光在同一栋楼，给单身青年准备的小开间，不大，四四方方的。他加了翟潇闻微信，模棱地说那就起床联系，电梯到了翟潇闻的楼层，夏之光说晚安，祝你做个好梦。

翟潇闻走出去几步了，门要关上的时候又回头看着夏之光，他的脸卡在缓慢闭合的缝隙中间，有一点朦胧的遥远，他说，“你的话，好像都会很灵验。”

他的话，什么话呢，夏之光躺在床上想。快要睡着时恍惚地想起来了，甲板上的夜景很美，江面广阔，令人很舒畅，看过几百次也依然会感叹的，翟潇闻的手从他掌心离开，夏之光说，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。

第二天刚睡醒就收到他的消息了，翟潇闻的头像是一片小小的湖绿，很新鲜，很明艳，和他本人看起来不大像。他的声音从白色方框里柔柔地飘出来，吃早饭了吗，我叫了外卖，好像有点多，不然一起吃吧。

夏之光埋在暄软的被褥里和他逗趣，“武汉的特色就是过早啊，你怎么叫外卖呢，应该早起出去吃才对。”

那边马上回过来，“哦——”声音绵绵地拖长，又转了几个悦耳的弯，“那夏先生是不来吃咯。”

夏之光揉了揉头发，“我可没说啊，这就来。”

翟潇闻笑了两声，“不着急，刚下单，听起来你是刚醒吧，一会儿见。”后面跟着一串短小的门牌号。夏之光穿戴整齐去敲门，翟潇闻站在他面前时还穿着滑顺的睡衣，丝质的面料平垂贴在肩上，鼻梁夹着一副细边的黑框眼镜。他打量了一会儿夏之光，表情变得松快，“打扮得这么帅啊，就吃个早饭。”夏之光倒也不谦虚，“和打扮有什么关系，就是人帅。”

翟潇闻刚要侧身迎他进来，听了又撇着嘴笑，严实地把房门掩了掩，“先生您找哪位，电梯在右手边，慢走不送哦。”

夏之光的手扶着门框，“那是有人要自己去黄鹤楼？”

翟潇闻从善如流地把门敞开，“就把这儿当自己家啊，别客气。”两个人坐在厚实的地毯上吃早餐，翟潇闻果真买了很多，烧卖，热干面，豆皮，煎包，醪糟蛋酒，几乎每种都要了点，说是想都尝一尝，付款之后才想起吃不了。他指尖细长的筷子夹着半个烧卖，嘴唇沾着莹润的油光。翟潇闻的上唇有些娇憨的淤厚，唇峰有些翘，巧妙地打着柔和美好的圆弧，笑起来就要平缓一些，看起来很湿润，很温软。他对夏之光说话，那双嘴唇一开一合，白樱一样的光点微弱地翕动，灵动起来，像在跳跃。夏之光看得有些出神了。翟潇闻的手在他眼前打了个脆净的响指，他的神志变得清明，脸上又开始发烫，翟潇闻歪着头，盯着他的眼睛笑，“你在想什么？”

夏之光端起蛋酒，垂着眼睛捞里面滚圆粉糯的小白团，“没，你刚才说什么，我没听清。”

翟潇闻的指尖凑过来，轻轻点了点他的脸颊又笑话，“脸怎么红了，醪糟都把你喝醉啦。”夏之光没抬头，蛋酒的甜很绵，很密，一点点陷在他的舌苔里，翟潇闻又说，“今天是周一，你不用去上班的，是不是？”

夏之光点点头，“你有什么想去的地方吗。”

翟潇闻看起来有些难为情，又忍不住想试，“可你都看过很多次了。”

夏之光说，“长江。”

“嗯。”

夏之光说好啊。

武汉的五月就有些夏意了，四五点钟的太阳依旧清朗。黄鹤楼的游人不多，翟潇闻好像很喜欢东向的拐角，每上一层都要短暂地停留。顶层的视野变得广阔，上挺的排檐迎着一座釉绿的山坡，树冠丰盈，向下是清灰的悬钟。翟潇闻倚着漆红的围杆听钟声，留给夏之光一个纤细的背影。翟潇闻的身形清瘦，露在空气里的脖颈白皙匀净，他的背很薄，蝴蝶骨把白色的布料顶出两扇狭长的拢起，像春日山中温暖的雾气。他的侧脸混在稀薄的云层，有和畅的眉峰的鼻梁，天空太明亮了，他的表情难以被看清晰，睫毛像透明，像水，夏之光眯着眼睛，还有什么会有这样轻柔的弧线呢，他想不出。

钟鸣九声，撞钟人祈愿悠长，越过高阁江风传到耳侧，飞鸟振翅。翟潇闻回头望向他，眼角的笑意稀疏清明，夏之光觉得目眩。

“九，长乐太平——”

3.

黄鹤楼临近长江大桥，他们在桥的中央等待日暮。背后的车流划破晚风，江面被货轮描上一道盈盈的墨迹，再被覆盖，被抹去，水上飘起迷朦的雾霭，太阳变得柔润了。他看到翟潇闻指间的素圈，银色的。夏之光有些发怔，“女朋友送的吗？”问过才觉得唐突。

翟潇闻也看了看手指，“不是啊。带着玩罢了，我没女朋友的。”

夏之光哦了一声，又听见他笑笑说，“可能很快会有吧。”

他听不懂了。

翟潇闻理了理被风吹乱的发顶，侧脸变得和暖，他的瞳仁变成琥珀，有明晦安逸的光影，“我妈很喜欢小孩，一直想让我生一个给她玩，可是我不想结婚。”他凑得近些，看着夏之光眨眨眼，很坦荡地说，“我不喜欢女孩。”

夏之光有些惊讶，倒不是因为事实，只是觉得他的坦诚有些轻易，或者难得。翟潇闻说，吓到了吗，夏之光摇摇头，“不想告诉家人吗。”

翟潇闻说，“不想啊，不想的。”

夏之光问，“怕闹矛盾？”

翟潇闻摇了摇头，刘海轻盈地晃动起来，“不是啊，我妈很尊重我，也很温柔，不会有矛盾的。”

在他面前夏之光好像总觉得困惑，琢磨不清，“那为什么不说呢。”

翟潇闻看着江面，“我也没有很喜欢谁，以前没有。说出来的话我妈会担心，会失望，”他的鼻头有一点素色的夕光，很淡，“那又何必呢。”

“可是如果，如果遇见很喜欢的人呢，”夏之光的语气有点急，说出话来语速也莫名地快起来，他自己也愣了愣，又小声地补充，“我是说以后，万一。”

太阳在长河的尽头被湿润地浸没，溶成一道狭窄平缓的桔红缝隙，天色逐渐暗下去了。“光光，”翟潇闻笑起来，转头看向他，“一会儿去吃什么啊，我饿了。”

夏之光总是感到有些矛盾，或是混沌。他觉得翟潇闻很轻，很远，抓不住，又时不时地透出些明媚的烟火气来。他们去万松园吃沈记，靓靓蒸虾，翟潇闻嫌烫，带上手套又坐着不动。夏之光熟练地剥掉赤红的虾壳，把清白细嫩的虾肉放到他碗里，他就很欢快地说谢谢，再喊他光光。翟潇闻的眼睛很亮，很清澈，又亲昵又疏远，望着他时夏之光就不由自主地感到失措，他总希望可以靠近些，再近一些。

第三天没有约定，是夏之光主动问他今天去哪的。翟潇闻故伎重演，说早餐又买多了，怎么办呢光光。第一次是不小心，第二次就让人有些拿不准了。翟潇闻站在窗边，抬起手臂拉开厚重的遮光帘，光把他的睡衣打透了，勾画出顺畅圆滑的腰线，很美好，他的发梢在光里变成清透的灰褐，翟潇闻坐到夏之光面前，看着他笑，夏之光又感到有些恍惚了。

夏之光带他去武大，环着珞珈山绕圈，树荫遮去大半暑气，上坡的时候翟潇闻拽着他的衣摆，走得很慢，夏之光回头看他，他弯着眼角，像在撒娇。凌波门外是宁静广阔的东湖，湖面上架着狭窄的青石栈道，横竖交错，连着远处不太大的平台，像漂浮在水中。

翟潇闻认真地望着湖面，夏之光问想过去吗。他眨了眨眼睛，显得很乖，“想，可我有一点不敢，桥太窄了。”

夏之光笑起来，“没关系，”他把手放在翟潇闻面前，像个真正的邀请，“我牵着你。”翟潇闻的手覆上来，很凉，他的手指细长，像白色的玉簪花蕾。夏之光不敢多用力，总怕把他弄痛，倒是翟潇闻把他的手掌紧紧握住了。走在桥上翟潇闻有些紧张，手心渗出稀微的汗意，夏之光回头时他的身形有些打颤，埋头专注地看着桥面。夏之光捏捏他的手，翟潇闻怔怔地抬头。

夏之光对他说，“别低头，会晕。害怕就看我，翟潇闻，看着我。”

清透的日光里，翟潇闻送他上船，倒有几分像是戏里演的那样。知音号码头古旧又崭新，精致高挑的门栏镶着繁复的花纹。他们在江滩的芦苇消磨了很久，狭长的栈桥一直延到笼着薄雾的江面。夏之光进了门又转身向他挥手，翟潇闻背后是苍碧的树木，藤金的花丛，他看着夏之光，笑意漂亮地浸润眼角。

“我等你。”

第四天很昏沉，下了大雨，武汉的雨季像要开始了。翟潇闻穿着平滑的睡衣坐在夏之光的沙发里，盖着薄毯缩成小小的一团。他拿着剧本和夏之光对戏，夏之光演了几百遍的戏。

他是向观，他是瞿琬。

他们又在知音号上相遇了，七年之后，一场称得上遥远的重逢。

向观身上的长衫换成了西装，他把金丝眼镜摘下来又带上，久久凝视楼梯上的身影，他的声音有些哽咽，有些沙哑。向观翕动的嘴唇念着她的名字，很轻，怯懦地朝思暮想，瞿琬，是你吗。她缓慢地回头，隔着船上旖旎的长阶与他安静地相望。她乌黑的长发精心规整地束在脑后，鹅黄的旗袍贴着玲珑的身体，像是早就准备好去珍重地赴约。她的手指握着栏杆，仿佛在轻轻颤抖，又安静地遮住自己的脸，慢慢地试探，缓缓地问，我，我变样了，是吗。

他们短暂地奔向彼此，在思念与等待之后迫切漫长地相拥。她的眼泪坠下纤密的睫羽，她说我一直在等你，他说我知道，我知道，她说幸好你回来了，幸好，他说我不会走了，瞿琬，再也不走了。

翟潇闻在雨中专注地念瞿琬的台词，很轻盈，很动听，他的声音里有些细枝末节的湿意，像被露水打断的新叶，很快就飘到夏之光的心底了。他垂着眼睛，缓慢地变成知音号上一段凋敝的回忆，在漂泊中等待守候，没有归期。瞿琬走下台阶，他也走向夏之光。翟潇闻在窗外透明的雨幕中环住他的颈项与腰身，他柔软的嘴唇贴着夏之光的侧颈，留下一个濡湿温热的长吻。他依然叫他向观，在他耳边娓娓倾倒纸上悲伤动人的情话，翟潇闻的下巴抵着他的肩胛，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的手臂揽过他清削笔挺的背脊，郑重又呵护地吻上他白皙的耳廓，“我等你，我会一直等你。”

4.

武汉的雨季结束了。

他站在落日的游船，手臂抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他好像看到瞿琬了，他想下船。夏之光的声音混着悠远的汽笛，没人会回应的，他依旧喊得很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

他是夏之光，也是向观，向观走了七年，瞿琬等了七年。他在知音号上演了无数次别离，再续演无数次久别后圆满动人的重逢。他在日暮的船舱里被迫切地期盼，被漫漫地等待，被深爱，日复一日，再躲进深夜寂静地思念他的瞿琬。翟潇闻走的那天什么都没有说，只是很安静地离开了，他没有问夏之光会等他吗，也没有许诺，没有许诺他一定会回来的。

演瞿琬的女孩倾向于饱满的人物塑造，她的眼泪像水，毫不吝啬地淌在他深色的西装上。她很郑重，很苛责，她悲伤地质问夏之光，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的心像被难以抑制地抽紧了，变成一片枯叶，一滴雨。他站在光里，黑暗里，他一遍又一遍地承诺，我等你，我会一直等你。

对瞿琬说，对他的瞿琬说。

他在知音号遇见了很多人，明亮的甲板上，他笑着邀请他们跳舞。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。他们总是把他的手握得很紧，很僵，或许是因为紧张。江风变得潮热，又穿过雨声降温了，女孩们漆黑的眼睛在夜风中闪动，旗袍与光影勾画出她们娇美婀娜的身形，他对形形色色的人说有点遗憾，他们点头应和，说是啊，有点遗憾。

他们只知道他是向观，不知道他是夏之光。他们只记得他如释重负地说我再也不走了，不记得他艰难又不舍地问，你呢，你会等我吗。

长江二桥的灯火很明亮，很鲜艳，映在浮光的江面像柄半开的骨伞。夏之光看到他，甲板熙攘的人群挡着半边脸，他在笑，很安静，看起来又有些疏远。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。夏之光带着曼妙的歌声走过来，在他面前站定了，他的手放在他面前，倒像个真正的邀请。“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻的手覆盖在他的掌心，笑容有些轻盈的畅快，“刚刚你有邀请别人吗？”

夏之光看着他，和着音乐跳起简单的舞步，“没。”

翟潇闻眼中露出一些满意的神色，嘴上又不那么由衷地说，“啊，有点遗憾。”

夏之光的手带着他的腕臂举过头顶，“不遗憾。”

“嗯？”

夏之光看着他，很近又很遥远，江风变得很温和，很柔软。他的眼角有一些难以发觉的红洇，又明快地笑起来。

“不是等到你了吗。”

-END


	5. 百颜眉

（一）

我睡醒的时候，迷迷糊糊看到两双眼睛凑地很近在端详我。

乖乖，可把我吓死了。

左边那个歪了歪头，一张嫩生生的小脸跟隔壁白沐山上新结的海棠没什么两样，总归比我的手掌也大不了多少。他新奇地同右边那个说，“你看，它居然是红眼睛的。”

我愣了愣，红眼睛？

完蛋了。

我低下头看手，果然变成一对毛茸茸的前爪。睡意跑得一干二净，我什么都想起来了。

两日前，张颜齐这朵老蘑菇心血来潮非要教我避水诀，不到一炷香就拍着胸脯保证我悟性太高可以出师，就算从昭洛山掉进望川也伤不到一根兔毛。出生到现在八百一十七年，我还真没见过海底是个什么模样，转天就兴致勃勃地捏着诀跑去西海，下水不过半个时辰，我就被呛晕了。

张颜齐这老东西，我信他个鬼。

右边那个直勾勾盯着我瞧，一双弘深的黑眼睛看得我直难为情。他不紧不慢地回话，“不是告诉你了，兔子都是红眼睛，嫦娥姐姐那只也是的。”

他水红的唇瓣上润泽地映出道莹白的亮光，说话时一动一动的。这人生的真好，英挺硬朗的眉骨底下偏偏长了双桃花眼，眼角两颗星子一样的泪痣，实打实的俊逸里朦朦胧胧透出几分妩媚来。

是我见过最好看的小仙。

左边那个把头搁在手臂上，“它睡了一天，是不是很饿啊，你晓不晓得它吃什么？”

两个人陷入了沉思。

我多想告诉他们，我吃提木西草，北泽荒的最好，如果没有的话南水坪的苜蓿草也能将就，不过一定要新叶才行。但我实在没法说。

当然不是不好意思，我现了真身，说不出话了。

右边那个好看的小仙迟疑着说，“我听说兔子是吃白菜的。”

我眼前一黑。

左边那个接茬，“海白菜也算白菜吧？”

我简直要吐血了。

吃了五日海白菜，我觉得灵魂得到了升华。凡人总爱说什么天将降大任于是人也，必先苦其心志劳其筋骨饿其体肤云云，就这几日受的折磨，我真的怀疑天要把下一任玉帝的位置传给我。

到了第六日，那个好看的仙子终于趴在我跟前问，“你吃的这么少，是不是不合胃口？”

我拼命点头。

他温柔地摸摸我的背，一炷香之后给我换了一盘海藻丝丝，说他六姨最爱吃这个，兴许我也会喜欢。

有生以来我第一次很想念张颜齐。虽然那朵老蘑菇一天到晚没个正经，养出来的连支草倒真是鲜美得没话说，比这些乱七八糟的水产强了不晓得多少倍。

住的久了，我同这里的仙子也熟络起来。那日在我左边的唤作林染，是株紫色的鹿角珊瑚。说实话，他不张口我真不知道他是个男娃，谁叫他比兔子洞口那几只檀方粉蝶还秀气几分，真的不能怨我。

而另一个，也就是正在苦口婆心地求我尝尝海藻的这一个，他叫夏之光。

前几日睡觉的时候他把我抱在怀里，睫毛就着床头的白玉琥珀粘上绵绵微光，他说那日他路过文水滨，恰好遇见几只鮟鱇围着我转，他就见义勇为地将我救了回来。从那天起我就住进他殿里，真是一座精美雅致的宫殿，拳头大小的夜明珠在雪白的蚌壳里粹着幼润的光，比兔子洞的蜡烛贵上不知道少银子。

我猜他是西海哪位富家公子。

兔子委实怕水，我们一族与西海一点都不熟，那些声名显赫的望族我一概不晓得。趴在礁石上看夏之光舞剑的时候，我想了很久，究竟哪种鱼会有这样翩然的风姿，一招一式有力得带出细小的霜色泡沫，水荇在剑锋一转时打个弯，他月白的衣角荡漾出缠绵的波纹，如同黑玉山上起风时的扶桑。

夏之光对我很细心也很温柔，说我是在文水滨捡到的，就将我叫做小文，念起来和我的真名竟然凑巧的相像。他时常将我放在腿上谈天，这人长得一副疏远冷清的模样，话却委实多得很，再加上一个八卦精林染，说书先生似的把琐事讲得像话本一般跌宕起伏妙趣横生，这些时日我缺觉缺得厉害。

每次带我出门前，夏之光都不忘体贴地念个诀，画个不大不小的霓水泡，堪堪将我罩在里头免得我呛水，这一点我非常受用。他带我去看瑛滩的珊瑚海，明媚绮丽的彩虹鱼成群游过去，尾巴一摇就在开合的潮汐里从辰沙变成苍青，再流转出生机盎然的鹦鹉绿，悠然飘进他深邃的眼里。

那一刻我福至心灵，为什么凡人要在上元节同心上人看花灯，那些氤氲旖旎的光影浮在他直挺的鼻梁，漆黑的鬓发连同月色星辰，一同钻进我子夜的梦中。

转眼十日。

那天申时刚过，夏之光单手抱着我在案台上练字，林染吧嗒吧嗒跑进来喘着气说，“颜齐上神来了，说要接他走。”

夏之光不明就里，“接谁走？”

接我走。

直到今日我才知道，夏之光根本就不是鱼。

我看着张颜齐与夏之光两人虚伪地寒暄，一个说“上神屈尊光临寒舍，未能远道相迎实为礼数不周”，另一个说“大皇子又在说笑，俾人今日无故登门叨扰还望海涵”。

我想着他们二人平时的模样，真想上去撕烂这两张嘴。

这桩事委实令人吃惊，夏之光他居然是西海大皇子。

就说这名字为何如此耳熟，我可真是个榆木脑袋。他这样有名，是天上地下最英武潇洒的一条白龙，才情出众战功赫赫，一柄玄音剑平了西海多少祸事，四海的仙娥少说有七成都觊觎嫁进他的大殿，而这座炙手可热的大殿居然让我住了整整十日，我可真是好样的。

张颜齐刚把我抱出龙宫就本性毕露地撒手，我掉进他不知道从哪骗来当坐骑的云母扇贝里，听着他在我头顶说，“翟潇闻你被抱上瘾了，究竟打算啥时候化人形噻。”

我翻着白眼捏个诀，终于变回熟悉的身体，这些时日被夏之光抱来抱去，我简直要忘记怎么走路了，一边活动腿脚一边骂张颜齐，“你个老蘑菇还知道接我啊，你知道这几日我吃的尽是些什么吗。”

张颜齐果不其然拿出老一套跟我拌嘴，“什么蘑菇蘑菇，我是黑玉山上唯一的灵芝仙草，天上地下最有资历的尊神，我当年与天帝平定四海八荒的时……”话还没说完，扇贝后就传来熟悉的声音。“上神留步。”

我们二人转过身，看见身着月白衣袍的夏之光手里拎着满满一大筐海藻海白菜，吓得我一个踉跄差点坐在地上。

夏之光认认真真地说，“这些天小文吃得很好，我怕它走了之后吃不惯旁的，还请上神将这些一并带去。”

我真的很想问他哪只眼睛看到我吃得很好，张颜齐看着一筐绿莹莹的海草，躲在我背后憋笑憋得很辛苦。

但我毕竟是个善良的仙子，没忍心博夏之光面子，谁叫他这样好看，如此随意地站在面前也担得起玉树临风四个字。我努力摆个真诚的笑脸，“这几日承蒙大皇子关照，至于这些……土特产，就委实不必麻烦了。”

夏之光看着我，眼里尽是困惑，“……小文？”

哦，我这个榆木脑袋，夏之光他不认识我。

（二）

自从夏之光从文水滨拣回那只灵兔，他愿意同我呆在一起的时间就越来越少。

他每日最要紧的就是抱着兔子到各处散心看风景。那么体面的一个人，当着婢女的面一屁股坐在地上哄兔子吃海藻，兔子吃得少些，他就拉着一张脸，整个人都提不起什么精神来。

真是匪夷所思。六百多年来，我从没见夏之光养过什么宠物，连他有这样的嗜好都没听闻。从前我带回些泛着桃色的海月水母，他一眼也没多瞧。

明明那么好看的。

我真怀疑这兔子是个妖精，给夏之光施了咒了。

那天他回来时，已将将过了定昏，我就着庭中盈盈的微光吃力地看，兔子窝在他臂弯酽酽地打哈欠。

我问他去了哪里，夏之光说瑛滩，我心中觉得很难过。

瑛滩，那是我的家乡，百里浩渺珊瑚海，夜深人静黑暗的水波里也游弋着熠熠虹光。

也是我遇见夏之光的地方。

其实不能算遇见。我不过是株鹿角珊瑚而已，一条不认识的恶鱼过来咬我，我痛得快昏倒了，模模糊糊地看到夏之光。那时他不过二百来岁，比鱼也高不了多少，还没出落成如今这般俊秀的少年。他皱着眉，伸出小手慎重地摸了摸我的伤口，然后将我带回宫里，和他最心爱的绿琉璃笙珊瑚一同养在院中。

他在庭中背书练剑，肩膀一日日变得宽阔，褪去婴儿肥的眉眼透出犀利的英气，我心中第一次萌生出修人形的想法。从前我对这些事不甚在意，觉得生在珊瑚海也好，长在他宫中也好，只要安稳地度过这说长不长的四千余年，就算是平和美满的一世一生。可当我看着夏之光，却愈发想同他说话，想陪他作诗练字，想在他被父皇批评躲起来难过的时候抱抱他。

或者，不管是什么时候也好，抱抱他。

我喜欢上夏之光，这是六百年前的事了。

我化作人形的第一日，夏之光在庭中打盹，一卷佛理书盖着脸，绣着兰草的薄缎衣角顺着海蔓编的摇椅垂到地上。

说实话，我很紧张，不晓得自己的样貌算不算得上好看。做珊瑚的时候，我虽品相端正，个头却比同龄的伙伴瘦小些，身边那株傲气的绿琉璃笙珊瑚将将有我两个大，夏之光也说我长得好慢，还怀疑是自己照顾得不好。

我想溜进房中照镜子，走了两步踢到颗小石子，夏之光将书卷从脸上拿下来，那双好看的眼睛带着迷朦的睡意恹恹望着我，我促狭得手脚都不知道该怎么放，第一次后悔自己是株珊瑚，在幽深的海子也呼吸得很好，不然就能顺理成章地假装窒息昏倒。

夏之光从上到下将我端详了一番，眼里转着莹亮的光彩，唇边绽放出一个欢愉的笑来，“你原是这个样子的。”

我害羞地捂住眼睛，“我还不晓得自己什么样呢。”

他一步步走过来，抬手温柔地放在我额角，手指顺着我披散的长发滑下来，末了没有征兆地一抬，我的发尾就被撩起一个幼润的小圈儿。我听着他的声音，带着盈盈笑意，“你很好看。”

如同海面上的水泡在阳光里嘭地开出七彩冠花，我的心落进无边无尽的海葵花海。我知道自己在笑，我一点也忍不住。

他这人怎么这样啊，叫人怪不好意思的。

夏之光命人扫出隔壁的玥洺轩，那里就成了我的家。他教我束发，平圆水滑的日光连弧镜映出我们两人的容颜，夏之光手中握着枣木梳，深竹月的长袖就垂在我肩头。明明只差着不过几十岁，他看起来却比我沉稳得多。

我的长发被他束成规整的四方髻，插了一支乌云梨花簪，他的手指拂过我的下颌，温热的手掌放在我肩膀，弯着腰将脸凑到耳边，笑着问我学会了没有。

饶是在这水底，我的耳根也像火一般烧起来。

我认得那只发簪，是夏之光三百岁时亲手雕的，在院中足足钻研了一个月有余，刻好了也珍惜地不舍得带，簪子上流畅绵延的玄浪，此刻端端正正插在我的发间。

每晚入睡前，我都辗转着想，夏之光对我这样好，有没有一点喜欢我呢，如果没有的话，往后会不会喜欢我呢。

我曾以为遥遥的往后，像成群的游鱼一样悠悠滑到眼前，又像漓岸透明的溪水淙淙流走。我们的日子这样安稳，安稳到他五日十日也想不起来探我。我想念他，偏又笨得编不出什么见面的理由，懊恼地想倘若我是珊瑚还能日日留在他院中。直到听见宫中的婢女谈天时嬉笑着说，你想见他就去啊，讲些趣事给他听，他有什么好拒绝的？我豁然开朗，白天到处趴墙角听来些杂乱的八卦，回房里东拼西凑挑出有趣些的，对着镜子练上个把时辰，挨到晚膳过后到夏之光殿里讲给他听。

他摇着折扇瞧我，听至精彩桥段就爽快地拍着手笑起来，时不时吃惊得张大眼睛问，“你说鲛人族七王爷养的金蟾，真的喜欢上一只白孔雀啊？”

每至这样的时刻，我都不由自主地感到满足。我曾问他，这样的闲谈会不会扰了他的正事，他合上折扇，指尖敲了敲我的手腕，“你日日在我身边也无妨。”

六百年。

长念海的荫雨花开了又败，沧水畔的铃弥结下一树又一树璞玉般的甜果。我时常想，日子倘若就这样安然地渡去，偕老百年也不能算是什么遥不可及的事。

我躺在床上闭眼又张开，青莲帏幔在水波里漾着开合，枕边他送来的夜明珠安静地发光，我轻轻把食指搭上去，那光就翩跹地渡到我指尖，缠绵地绕起圈来。

颜齐上神把兔子接走那天，夏之光在院中背着手踱了很久，任凭我说什么都是心不在焉的模样。我以为是片刻留恋作祟，很快就能回去从前只有我们二人一起的光景。

我却想错了。

夏之光开始频繁地离宫，三日，五日，到后来个把月都不曾回来。我守在他庭中，那株绿琉璃株笙珊瑚阴阳怪气地落井下石，说好端端的怎么就失宠了。她从六百年前就看我不顺眼，我蹲在她跟前戳她，恶狠狠地威胁说她再说话就将她拔了丢进黑蜇滩里去，打那以后耳根子果然清静了很多。

夏之光不在宫中，家也不像家了。

最后那次，我着实忍不住，在他身后悄悄跟着。夏之光出了西海，手腕一转平静通盈的海面就立起缥色的浪花，那是我第一次见到岸上的模样。

一路跟到黑玉山，山脚荼白衣袍的少年叼着根毛茸茸的狼尾草，斜斜倚着灰青的砾岩。看到夏之光时展开一个清亮的笑颜，一蹦一跳跑来，夏之光朝他伸手，他就亲昵地握住，下巴搁在他肩膀弯着眼角说话。夏之光的手滑过他乌黑的发梢停在腰间，两人纠缠在一起的衣角拂着柔软绵密的绿草，在胭脂一般的夕阳里盈盈飘散出金茶薄柿交错的葱茏光点。

我的眼睛又开始痛了。

我不晓得夏之光何时发现的我，只是模模糊糊地瞧见他跑来我跟前，温热的掌心贴着我的下颌，指尖一下一下磨蹭着眼角，他却似乎有些急了，“林染你别哭，你不能哭，你不能哭的。”

他同我回了宫，安置我歇下也不走，安安静静坐在我床边出神。我看着他的侧脸，指尖扣着袖口竹月的暗花绸。他悠长的睫毛低低垂下来，在鼻梁上投下一扇弯弯的水影。

头一回，我感到他这样悲伤。

我伸出手，壮着胆子覆上他的手背，违心地说，“时候不早了，你走吧。”

他转过脸瞧我，我却看不清他的表情，只听到他轻声的叹息，合衣在我身侧躺下，手臂绕过后颈将我环在怀中，轻缓地抚着我的脊背，“不走，睡吧。”

很久没有睡过这样安稳绵长的好觉，醒来时天色却意外的暗着，我揉着眼角问，“什么时辰了，还是夜里么。”

夏之光离我这样近，凉凉的鼻尖抵着我的颧骨，吐吸遥遥绕过耳垂缠上我披散的发丝。他的手温柔地覆上我的眼睛，无名指搭在太阳穴上，我听见他沉着声音哄我，“时辰还早，再睡会儿。”

（三）

托着下巴想夏之光的时候，张颜齐拿个黄绿的酸枣在我眼前乱晃，周震南耳朵上别个蒲公英坐在旁边，吃着芍泽摘来的仙杏嘀咕，“这兔子不会吃了几天水产把脑壳吃坏了吧。”

周震南是隔壁白沐山的山神，七万年前麟火里烧出来的凌羽凤凰，打我降世前就同张颜齐粘在一处，万儿八千年也不知道腻，三天两头往我们黑玉山送些四海八荒应季的鲜果，张颜齐喜欢，我自然也乐得跟着沾光。

我随手抄起沙棘丢他，“你才吃坏了，你哪都吃坏了。”

周震南叽叽喳喳同我拌嘴，小辈面前一点尊神的样子都没有，真是不成体统。张颜齐在旁边摇着头捏鼻梁，周震南问怎么了，他说打小数理学的不好，看到鸡兔同笼就头痛。

我看着他们二人扭打在一处，真怕两个德高望重的尊神这副德性被别人瞧了笑话。

一转头看到溪水那头的颀长身影，定定立在笔直的桃支竹跟前，不晓得已经这样看了我们多久。我难以置信的揉眼睛，真不知道该说我是怕什么来什么真倒霉还是心想事成好幸运。

我的眼睛离不开夏之光，嘴里赶紧对身后两个人喊，“别闹了来人了丢人丢大了。”

他俩慌忙地整理仪容仪表，夏之光汲着溪水走到我们跟前，作个揖说扰了两位上神休息实在不好意思。

我觉得他一点都没有不好意思。

张颜齐又摆出那副道貌岸然的虚伪嘴脸，背着一只手问夏之光此次前来所为何事。

夏之光的眼睛诡异地晃了晃，“没什么要紧事，就来看看闻闻。”

听到闻闻两个字，我张颜齐周震南三个人整整齐齐地抖了一抖。

这人还真是不见外啊。

周震南抽着气说，“我想起家里还有衣服没收，今日就先走一步。”张颜齐立马接茬，“上次落在你那的手串没拿，我同你一道。”说完俩人就捏着诀飞了，偌大的祈禾草甸只剩下我和夏之光两个人，檀溪边两只洁白的水鸟，就着溪水潺潺的声响安闲惬意地卧着打鼾。

我背着手揪衣角，化了人形面对夏之光反而局促起来，我犹豫着问他，“你来瞧我，我要不要变回兔子啊？”

他果然露出我再熟悉不过的笑，眼角的泪痣顺着茸茸的睫毛连成一道温柔的圆弧，“那倒是不必，这样更好。”

我带他在山中散步，三月暮春，黑玉山最好的时节。东坡的辛夷花与杏花错杂地混在一处，风一吹就落成飘摇的藕合杜若，在油油嫩嫩的香水白掌尖上变成绵绵的烟雨。

他漆黑的眼底映出浸了墨的菖蒲色，说海底没有这样的光景。

我躺在柔柔的紫羊茅上，对他说，“你带我去看的珊瑚海，我心中也记挂了好久。”

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，“那你就同我回西海，我日日陪你看。”

那天晚上张颜齐周震南不怀好意地来兔子洞瞧我，搓手问我下午过得如何，我思索着问他们会不会与夏之光处了十日他就看上我了，周震南一口水呛在喉咙里，张颜齐一边帮他顺气一边说，那十日你是只真兔子，他是疯了才会看上你。

委实有些道理。

想一会儿我又忍不住问，“那怎么才能让夏之光看上我呢？”

仿佛我说了什么令人吃惊的话，周震南咬了两口的香楠粟米糕啪的掉在地上，张颜齐咬到舌头疼的嗷嗷叫。我想这两个人平日一个比一个聒噪，到了关键时刻却半点都指望不上，失望地摆摆手回了房间，进门之前听见张颜齐匪夷所思地问，你暗恋我那会儿也这副德行吗，周震南气定神闲地说滚。

过了两日我就觉得自己真是杞人忧天，因为夏之光他又来了。

这一次他竟然懂事的没有空着手，臂弯挎着一大筐提木西草，说是问了张颜齐说我最喜欢这个。他专程跑了一趟北泽荒，跟在篪牛仙倌后头采了半天，又马不停蹄的给我送来。

我委实觉得感动，思索了很久还是没有告诉他，这玩意儿兔子洞西边的集市上想买多少就能买多少。

我带他去张颜齐的后院偷连支草，幼嫩的新芽一掐就冒出莹白的汁水，夏之光学我吮了吮指尖，我问他味道怎么样，他皱着眉唔了一声没评价。我想这人真是个愣头青，连句诓人的鬼话都不会说，却又暗自觉得庆幸，这样一来，他对我的好就是货真价实，倘若他喜欢我，想必也不是虚情假意的。

我欢快得很。

傍晚我们拎着两筐菜回兔子洞。拔了几棵连支草后，我发现夏之光盯着老蘑菇给周震南种的宝贝红李瞧。我自作主张摘了一小盆，夏之光问我这样真的可以么，我大言不惭地说怕什么出了事我顶着。

乖乖，可千万不能让张颜齐知道了，不然他非用开水把我的兔毛烫干净不可。

兔子洞在暮色里升起袅袅炊烟，我翻出许久未用的笼屉，拿夏之光带的草蒸了玲珑的鲜汤小包，又做了些南瓜籽萝卜红糕，拌了几个小菜。夏之光在一边给我打下手，我看着他笨手笨脚的拿嘴吹气生火，心中暗自替他辩解，这人从小在水里长大情有可原，又无可奈何地想，往后还要教他很多才能一起生活。

一起生活的字眼从脑袋里冒出来，我吓了一跳，蓦然就想到白发苍苍的我俩佝偻着做饭的样子，嘴角不由自主的勾起弯来。夏之光叉着腰起身，脸上沾着星星点点鸦青的炭灰，问这种活我一个人怎么做的来。我伸手捏他的脸，笑着把炭灰抹成一道寸长的小线。他照着池中的清水看，摆出生气的样子却又擒着笑意，嘴上说“好啊翟潇闻”，牢牢攥住我的手，沾着碳沫的指尖挪移着在我掌心画圈。

酥痒的感觉顺着手腕绕到心尖，我笑着求饶，假装站不住地往他怀里倒，他扶住我的腰，我抬头看他，睫毛就扫过他英挺的鼻尖。

打那以后，夏之光就三天两头往兔子洞跑。我到山脚迎他，远远看着他从簇簇紫绀葡萄色的吊钟花间朝我走来，心里就莫名得安宁。我日日琢磨些新鲜的菜色，变着花样做给他吃，夏之光很给面子，总是一脸满足地吃得精光。

偶尔张颜齐和周震南过来，顺手带来些新下的梅子海棠，我挑出一半放盐腌好，跟夏之光说明年拿出来就有果脯吃，他偏头望着窗外茂盛葱郁的金丝楠没有回话。

吃饭时蘑菇和凤凰都很开心，端着碗笑得慈祥，一副为人父母的模样望着我和夏之光，不时问些西海的事，又敲打着说什么有无婚配，我挑了两块个头最大的青红茯苓奶酥堵他俩的嘴，夏之光笑着拂袖给大家斟酒。

日子真是其乐融融，怎么也过不够啊。

晚上夏之光穿着堇色的寝衣靠在床头，就着烛火读我的闲书。我躺在里头盘算明日卖水萝卜的鸛仙摆摊，要早些去抢点新鲜的才好。想着想着突然觉得蹊跷，我是兔子，张颜齐是蘑菇，周震南是鸟，我们三人吃饭总能吃到一块，因为我们都吃素。

夏之光他一条白龙，个把月居然也一直跟着我吃素，一点荤腥都没有，硬是挨了这么久，他竟然什么也不说。

这人也太能憋了。

我坐起身把他手中的书丢到一边，他歪过头瞧我，我说，“夏之光，这么久你都不想吃点荤的？”

飞萤从窗前一晃而过，夏之光的脸上闪过一丝错愕的神情，手试探着爬到我腿上摩挲，好整以暇地问我，“你是说这样？”

我的脸一下就红了。

我按住他的手语无伦次地解释，“不是，不，你误会了，我是说荤的，不是，就是这么久你跟着我吃菜，草，吃草，你是吃肉的吧，你想不想吃肉，就是……”

夏之光低低地笑，“想。”

我问他，“那你想吃什么？”

他探身吹熄了烛火，薄云绒被窣地滑到地上，月光游进青白橡的幔帐，顺着夏之光的指尖攀上我的锁骨胸膛，他伏在我耳边，身子与我缠在一处，压着声音说，“兔子吧。”

寝衣挂在臂弯，又就着他的手慢慢溜下来。夏之光带我做了未曾体味过的事，尝了难以言说的滋味，如同陷进南茵畔漫山遍野缱绻温柔的芝樱花海，我第一次感受这样悱恻的疼痛。手背被他覆住，我们的十指缠绵地扣在一处，他乌黑的发丝瀑布一般垂到我肩头，在月色里，在夜风里，我与他这样近。

半睡半醒时，我迷迷糊糊地感到他轻轻吻着我的眼睛。他的声音很轻也很远，像是西海杳水盈盈渺渺的透明水草，我听见他说，“世间的好风景，你若看不见，那我便也不看了。”

这真是我听过最好的情话。

我在山脚等他时常常想，夏之光曾说过很多次带我回西海。西海很好，有我喜爱的浅滩与红林，也有我的心上人。倘若我真的搬去，也不晓得张颜齐周震南两个留守老人会不会想念我。

夏之光站在绒绒的结缕草丛朝我伸手，我凑上去，假装抱怨说你叫我等好久啊，他笑着揽过我的腰，转头时笑容却滞在嘴角。

我顺着他的目光看，一个雪青的身影立在不远的地方，白细的手挡着眼睛，只露出个小巧的下巴尖来。

我自然认得，是林染。

夏之光好像全然忘了我在，松了手就朝他跑去。我未曾见过他如此急灼的模样，眉头拧着个结子，紧张地摩挲着他的眼角说，“林染你别哭，你不能哭，你不能哭的”。

我去寻张颜齐，心里像堵了团冬日的乱子草。夏之光揽着林染的肩一步一步走远，沾了暮色的火炬花蒂被衣摆拨弄地摇来晃去，晃得我心烦意乱。他甚至没同我道别，两个挨在一起背影没在长路花叶藤黄的尽头，他的身影停了停，一次头也没有回。

张颜齐撑着头陪我坐着，周震南从袖子里摸出两颗玉子色的嘉果，小心翼翼地同我说，“这个吃了解忧的。”

我捂着脸叹气，张颜齐说，“等他下次来，问清楚便好了。”

我说，“他若不来呢。”

一语成谶。

我在洞里盼了半月，脑袋里从盘算夏之光回来了要怎么埋冤，变成思索他若再不来我又要如何才好。周震南送来一筐又一筐雕棠木瓜，我却吃不下。张颜齐说，“他既然不来，你便去寻他。”

我抬眼看他，“我可以去么？”

周震南说，“你又不是没去过西海，有什么不可以的，就是再把避水诀好好学一学。”

第十六日，我回到那片熟悉的海子，走之前他俩给我打气，说将夏之光带回来，他们替我好好收拾。

我在庭中看到夏之光，弯弯的拱门顶着黛青的琉璃花檐，绮罗草结了星子大点的晶莹小果。夏之光坐在石案旁剥海瓜子，林染在他身侧掂颗果仁放进他嘴里，他就笑着拿手背蹭蹭林染的脸颊。

比目鱼游过来吐个泡，飘到耳边啪的裂开，我站在门外，不知道是该留还是该走。

他终于看见我，脸上没有惊讶也没有喜色，手牵住林染，偏头冲他说了句什么，林染点点头。

夏之光将我领到菡因谷，低矮的枯枝像初冬时节打了霜带刺的荆条，海底暗色的湖泊在礁岩的尽头落成平直的长瀑，我努力摆出笑脸，“你好几日没来。”

漆黑的眼睛如同幽幽寒潭，夏之光脸上什么表情也没有，“嗯。”

鼻子里泛起酸意，本来想好的责怪如同游鱼溜进深水般不见踪影，我捂着眼睛，听见自己没骨气地说，“我每日都很想你。”

夏之光皱眉垂了垂眼，语气里听不出悲喜，“往后别再来了。”

（四）

醒来时天色将亮，我闭着眼将绸被往他身上盖了盖，迷朦地思忖，他化了人形没有皮毛，不要受凉才好。

林染在身侧发出轻轻的哼声，我怔了怔，睁眼看见日光悠悠，在水波里荡出泽润绵延的长线。

我见他最后一面，将将已有三年。

我又想起那日泊芷长滩的夕落，他在身后捂着我的眼睛，故作神秘地说你可不许偷看啊。指缝之间透进杏红檀萖的暮霭微光，他在水鸟振翅时分恰到好处地松手，下巴搁在我肩上偏头端详我片刻，得意地露出笑颜，“我就说你一定喜欢。”

眼前十里千若芦苇荡。

甘石粉穗子在薄暮中罩上融融暖光，晕在柔润的流云不见踪影，水沼于沙岸中零零落落，流转着映出日月同明时分丁香萱草的沉辉。鲤鱼甩着红尾跃出水面，又敲下飘摇的粼粼淬花，千百只大小卷羽䴙䴘齐飞，翅尾的靛青悠然融进浩浩渺渺的长天。

他双手撑在身后坐下，眼里闪着熠熠神采，皱着眉头盘算，“熙明湖的红莲还没开，但瑜岫山的桃花只能明年再看了，唔，西海没有月桂也没有长春树，七月初要去一趟虞垣国才行，还有南毓狐仙酿的槐花露，东泽白虎种的四味木……”他犯难的掰着指尖，转过头嗔怪说，“你怎么什么都没见过啊。”

我望着那双黝黑的眼睛浮上盈盈笑意，他的侧脸在光晕里化开绒绒的边沿，慢慢凑近靠在我肩头，像庆幸又像释然，“幸好，幸好我们的寿命这样长，还有大把的光阴慢慢看。”

晚风吹乱他乌黑的长发，平和的水面遮了半个赤霞的红日，我问他，倘若有一天我看不见了，你要如何？

他垂着嘴角敲我的手背，摆着认真的模样斥我乱说话，却在晚上入睡时分握住我的手，闭着眼柔柔地说，“你若看不见，我便将眼睛给你，我的眼睛，那是四海八荒最好的一双了。”

我笑着阖眼，林染睡得很沉，在我身侧翻个身，脑袋靠在我肩上。

三年前，林染问我什么时辰了，还是夜里么，我看着窗外大亮的日光，明白我与他的光阴，终于也到了尽头。

那日林染的婢女慌张地跑来我院中，跪在地上语无伦次地求我到二皇子宫中救救公子。我赶去时已不见林染踪影，不成器的皇弟翘着腿坐在大殿，挑衅地说现在的仙子愈发不懂事，氾蛰水多年没用过，今日倒依旧好使。

氾蛰水，西海胤沟蚣虫的毒浆，龙族沾了十月目眩，旁族误食，不出三月视物不清，十月，双目失明。

当晚，我去林染宫中，他打趣着问我无事不登三宝殿，今日怎么有空来看他，我看着他浸满笑意的双眼，问他今日去了何处，做了何事。

他的手指点着桌沿，勾着嘴角说，今日有些乏，在宫中躺了一日，哪都没去。

翌日，我瞒着林染唤来他的婢女，年轻的仙娥低着头说公子什么都不让说，尤其不能告诉我。我问了三遍，她的眼中含着泪水，说二皇子想害的是我，却被路过的林染撞破，林染平日多么温顺，那时却强硬得很，二皇子气急，破口大骂哪里来的野种，你既敢拦着本王，那你便替他喝了。

我摆手令她退下，她却双膝一弯跪在地上，“大皇子，这六百年，公子对您的心意，奴婢都看在眼中，奴婢斗胆求您善待公子。”

林染演戏瞒我，我却清楚地知晓，他的眼睛一日不如一日。

我去南海长徊涯寻鳐巫，年逾十万的老人叹着气惋惜，“氾蛰毒无解，唯一的法子，换眼。”

“珊瑚一族不比旁人，若新目气泽不合，后果难测。万万年前，四极废，九州裂，天不兼覆，地不周载，黑玉山落赤桦五色石。和春阳夏，杀秋约冬，千年前化作灵兔睛目，绛若仙草为食，泽陂弦水为饮，养出四海八荒最好的一双眼，唯有这双眼，可换殷殷光明。”

我到黑玉山寻灵兔，却日日空手而归，路过文水滨时凑巧看见一只昏倒的白兔，翌日林染趴在床头端详，兔子转醒时新奇地说，“你看，它居然是红眼睛的。”

兔子都是红眼睛，但如此胭脂殷红，擒着琉璃一般的霜色萤光，烟栗赭石的瞳仁透出蜿蜒曲折的纹印，深处粹着泓邃的玄青淄墨，如同子夜时分璨璨星河。

得来全不费功夫。

我望着瑛滩百里珊瑚海，心中忖度再过一月，就请来鲟医为林染换眼，往后的日子他便能安稳好过。我却独独未曾想过，怀中的灵兔已经化作人形八百余年。

少年长身立在薄青的云母扇贝中，白细的指尖握着菱纹袖口，擒着笑意对我说，这几日，承蒙大皇子关照。

初去黑玉山，我想要的也不过是那双眼。我哄骗他同我回西海，他脸上飘起薄暮拂晓一般的绯色，揪着衣角说他走了张颜齐会寂寞，过了一会儿又认真望着我，“这是桩大事，草率不得，下次你要好好说，这样我才好答应。”

我心中秽浊的念头，他不晓得，却全然将一颗心摆在我面前，计划着同我看遍天地之间他珍爱的景色，相伴走过这漫长的一世一生。

最后一日，他站在乌黑泓邃的湖滨，泪水在绯红的眼眶摇摇欲坠地打圈，声音软地透着哭腔，“你确实从未说过喜欢我，这些时日同我一处，不过一时兴起罢了。”

话尾了无生气地垂着，明亮的双目却透出不甘心地希冀乞求。我心中涩然涌出晦暗的侥幸，真是一双美好的眼睛，该去看世上一切广阔明媚的好风景。

他终于转身离开，一步步走地很沉也很慢，同平时蹦跳的样子截然两样。我想别过头不看他，生怕再多一眼，多日以来的决心与坚持都功亏一篑，偏又舍不得挪眼，他的身影消失在莹润的水波之间，却如同刀刻一般印在我的脑中。

我庆幸地想，不过数月相识，假以时日兴许就忘了，他对我的感情，但愿算不得深。

那日漫天烟霞，他餍足地握住我的手。柳叶稷与玲珑芒未到花期，参差伸展出长剑般碧绿青葱的叶条，他的笑颜没在晦明的日光里，像庆幸又像释然，“幸好，幸好我们的寿命这样长，还有大把的光阴慢慢看。”

我们的寿命这样长，唯独无法相伴过一生。

－END


	6. 云间月

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 百颜眉番外

1.

翟闻叼着狼尾草坐在地上无语望苍天，凄凄怨怨皱着一张苦瓜脸。职业生涯刚起步，好不容易带了个有点名气的小演员，说好下午试镜新电影，偏偏早上爆出好几段老恋情。翟闻慌慌张张打电话，那头背景好嘈杂，什么，哎呀，潇闻哥，我不演了行不行。你知道嘛，我家那么有钱我随时退出演艺圈，那什么先不说啦，这边开始登机啦，到了巴厘岛我发靓照给你看哦～

翟闻一头撞在南墙上，这边电话刚挂断那边又火急火燎打进来，翟潇闻，这件事你处理好，新电影的角色拿不到，公司连他带你一个都不要，知道不知道？

太难了，翟闻想。他双手合十对着天，闭上眼睛惨兮兮地念，拜托各路神明显显灵，救救我这一条小生命。

睁眼时吓地一激灵，面前杵着一个明晃晃的人影，翟闻用手挡着太阳抬头看，那人长发飘飘衣袂翩翩，光影之间好像一个小神仙。

诶，翟闻说，你是来试镜的吗？

那人愣了愣，何为试镜？

翟闻站起来，对着人家左右端详了好半天，黑溜的眼珠转了转，“不是来试镜的，那你现在有空没有？”

“有。”

太好了，翟闻说，有就跟我走。

那人又不解，“往何处去？”

翟闻口若悬河地夸夸其谈，“看你这样子是哪个古装剧组的小演员，新人吧，有个实现梦想的机会摆在你面前，现在就要看看你表现，怎么样，心动不？”

那人看着他，看了好一会儿，“你可知道，我的梦想是什么？”

害，翟闻说，那当然是拿个影帝大满贯，一人独霸演艺圈。

进了门导演看着夏之光问，这好像不是之前说的那个人，翟闻笑嘻嘻地打马虎眼，那位早上出了事，哪敢来给剧组拖后腿。这位新人您看看，这模样，这身板，谁瞧了能不喜欢……

停，导演说，这位新人叫什么。

叫，哈哈哈，叫……翟闻胳膊肘碰碰他，噗咝噗咝，快点说啊你叫啥，问你呢。

那人双手作了个揖，在下夏之光，这厢有礼。

导演的眉毛跳了跳，翟闻赶紧打圆场，您看看您看看，入戏了入戏了。

电影名叫《百颜眉》，古装仙侠文艺片，小龙神爱上兔子仙，可惜be的凄美爱情故事。夏之光试镜的角色是西海大皇子，一条小白龙，要念好长一段话本上的文言文，翟闻拿着台词心如死灰，完蛋了，三行字里两行半都不认识，读得完才见鬼了。只是下一秒夏之光就一字不错全念下来了，他的声音有些沉，像海水，晦涩的字眼在他口中绵绵延延，缓慢的，安稳的，反而更加动人了。落地的窗帘留了一道狭窄的小缝，清亮的日光打在他月白的衣袍上。翟闻看着他英挺的侧脸感激涕零，谢谢神仙显神通，这下可算不用去喝西北风。

导演摸着下巴忖度，“演得确实不错，可惜是新人，没什么人气啊。”翟闻一杯热茶递上去， “导演话可不能这么说，您想想，不怕现在没人气，拍了您的戏，不火那都没天理。新人好啊不跳戏，您要是找本山老师演古装剧，观众看着也不容易……”翟闻一张白净的笑脸加上花里胡哨的连珠炮，三两下就把导演搞得五迷三道，“有道理，说的对，好，好，那就定了，就这么定了。“

翟闻乐得找不着北，出了门一字一蹦雀跃地问，“夏之光，你有没有经纪人？”

夏之光摇摇头，“何为经纪人？”

翟闻说，“经纪人就是，嗯，你是演员嘛，经纪人，就是你最亲的人，”他拍拍夏之光的肩，“那以后我就是你的经纪人，哦对了，我叫翟潇闻。”

夏之光看着他，眼睛很深，眉心有些浅浅地折痕，“闻闻。”

翟闻一愣，摸摸头发说，“这么叫……也，也行吧，你住哪啊，一会儿先送你。”

夏之光说，“今日刚到，还未觅得下榻之所。”

翟闻漂亮地冲他笑了笑，“刚才你帮了我，现在换我帮你，走吧，跟我回家。”

进了家门翟闻才觉得不对，夏之光两袖清风什么也没拿，他问你的行李呢，夏之光困惑地望着他，什么行李？翟闻叹口气，心里猜这又是一个小叛逆，跟家里闹翻孤苦伶仃来拍戏。他埋头从衣柜里翻出一套新睡衣，“咱俩身材差不多，我的衣服你穿上应该也合适，将就一下吧。”又上下打量夏之光，看着他及腰的长发说，“来，你坐下，我先帮你把假发摘了。”

夏之光任他摆弄，翟闻的指尖在他额头摸来摸去，找了半天才觉得不可思议，“你这……不会是真头发吧？”

夏之光点点头，“正是。”

翟闻沉默了两秒钟，“搞摇滚的？这么叛逆。”

晚上吃完饭带他买了点生活必需品，夏之光在超市左看看右看看，什么都觉得新鲜，一会儿问一句这是何物，那又是何物。翟闻不厌其烦地解释，哦哦哦这个是薯片，好吃的，那个是冰淇淋，也是好吃的。他心疼地想这孩子看着体面，怎么连零食都没见过呢，家里条件可能不太好吧。翟闻一时之间父爱澎湃，买奶茶的时候下了血本，能加的料都加了，看着他咕咚咕咚喝得很开心，翟闻慈爱地摸摸他的长发，自己心里也跟着好愉快。

夏之光喜欢吃鱼，翟闻就把周边和鱼有关的外卖都点了一遍，水煮鱼酸菜鱼松鼠鱼西湖醋鱼油炸小黄鱼。翟闻问好吃不，夏之光拿着纸巾端正地擦擦嘴，好吃，不过还是不比你做的，你何时再为我做一次呢，我念了好久的。翟闻心想这小子准练过攀岩，这么会蹬鼻子上脸，转天还是跑到市场买了条活鱼，摩拳擦掌进了厨房又躲在夏之光身后乱叫，夏之光夏之光，他会动他会动，你快把它按住按住，好吓人啊呜呜呜。

住了三天，翟潇闻的洗发露见了底。他给夏之光吹头发的时候问，你这头发怎么这么长啊。夏之光想了想说，我们那处的人，头发皆为这般长。翟闻唔了一声，不知道是哪里的风俗，又问你们那里的人，说话也都像你这样文绉绉吗？

翟闻碰着他的耳朵，和暖的风没有他指尖温柔。夏之光看着镜中自己泛红的耳廓，“那此处之人，说话又是如何？”

翟闻说，就是我这样呗，诶，吹好了。他的手又伸进夏之光发间晃了晃，漆黑的发丝瀑布一样散在他的手腕上。“夏之光，还有两周开机了，这几天你有什么想做的就抓紧，进组之后可忙了。”

2.

夏之光回来的时候翟闻坐在沙发上和鸟哭诉，“南南他怎么走了啊，走了小半个月了，他还回不回来啊，他要是不回来我可怎么办啊……”

夏之光倚着门，“我没走。”

翟闻面前的小红鸟看见夏之光，色厉内荏地叫了一声就飞过去用嘴叨他，夏之光看了那鸟一眼，站在原地任他啄，躲也不躲。翟闻一把把鸟扫到一边扑在夏之光身上，“祖宗你可回来了，吓死我了，你再不回来我都不知道怎么办了。”

夏之光愣了愣，睫毛低垂，过了好一会儿才抬手顺了顺他的背，“对不起，闻闻，我不会再让你等了。”想一想又补了句，“不过，你这么想我？”

翟闻放开他摆摆手，“胡说啥呢，明天电影开机了，你要是不回来，那我可就完蛋了。”

夏之光剪了一头利落的短发，衣服也规整，还从兜里拿出了一部新手机，翟闻理所当然成了他第一个微信好友兼联系人，坐在旁边看着夏之光慢吞吞地打上自己的备注名：“我的经纪人”。翟闻在他毛茸茸的头上摸了两把，问他这几天干嘛去了，夏之光看着他，“回了趟家，出了趟门，给你带了礼物。”

“礼物？”翟闻眼睛亮亮的，“在哪呢？”

看到夏之光不知道从哪掏出一筐草，翟闻的脸变得和他的礼物一样绿。夏之光认真地望着他的眼睛，“喜欢么，从前……我猜你还喜欢的。”

翟闻看着他期待的神情不忍心搏他面子，咬着牙假笑说，“喜欢，呵呵，挺喜欢的。”

小红鸟飞到翟闻肩膀上“啾”的一声叫，翟闻的手指点点它的头，“南南，这是夏之光。”眼睛又看过来，“给你介绍一下，这是我的小伙伴，从南边飞过来的，所以叫南南。”

那鸟看着不寻常，双眼曜黑，羽翼赤丰，一双喙艳冶朱红，如同古画之中涅槃的火凤。夏之光与它四目相对，说了句你好，那鸟别过头不看他，喉咙里不屑地呼噜一声。

看着不太中意他。

翟闻说，“没关系，南南认生，过几天就好了。”又指指窗台上的盆栽，“那是我另一个小伙伴，大头。”夏之光看过去，潮润的土中栽了株灵芝，通身月色，莹光焯焯，芝伞确实不小，怪不得叫大头。

翌日翟闻跟大头南南道过别，带着夏之光进了组。本来担心夏之光没经验，演不好古装戏，谁知道他念起古书眉目如画，舞起古剑身轻如燕，剧组的小姑娘全都看直了眼，一个两个拍手称赞，哥哥好仙，哥哥好绝。

一场打戏拍完，导演眉开眼笑地对翟闻说，太棒了，太好了，这孩子以后不简单。翟闻笑得合不拢嘴，应该的应该的，谢谢导演谢谢导演。夏之光卸了威亚走过来，翟闻一脸崇拜，“你演得真好，你是神仙！”

夏之光错愕地看他，一甩戏服宽大的衣袖将他揽在怀里，声音紧张又迫切，“闻闻，你想起来了，你想起来了么。”

翟闻一头雾水，“啥？”

夏之光放开他，眼中难耐地透出期许来，“刚刚你说，你说我是神仙，你怎么知道的？”

翟闻皱眉看他两秒钟，伸出手摸了摸夏之光的额头，歪着脑袋纳闷说，“几个菜啊，喝成这样。”

之后翟闻也改了口，每天逗趣地叫他小神仙，每叫一次夏之光就红着耳朵瞪他一眼，翟闻反倒更高兴了，手机备注干脆也改成了“我的小神仙”。夏之光化妆的时候翟闻就抱着他送的一筐草坐在旁边，咿咿呀呀唱歌给他听，你头上有犄角，犄角，你身后有尾巴，尾巴，你是一条小青龙，小青龙……夏之光顺着镜子看他，纠正说，不是青龙，是白龙。

知道啦，他做个鬼脸又重新唱，你是一条小白龙，小白龙，我喜欢的小白龙。

化妆师纳闷地左右端详夏之光，“刚才我打过腮红吗？脸上怎么这么红。”

没戏的时候翟闻窝在旁边和他闲聊，“小神仙，你属什么的？”

夏之光怀里抱着剧组的道具兔子，摸着脑袋喂它吃草，“属龙。”

“哦——”翟闻笑呵呵，“我属兔，比你大一岁，你要我哥哥，来来来，叫一个。”

夏之光睨他一样，“你知道我多少岁？”

翟闻说，“反正比我小一岁，快叫快叫。”

“叫什么？”

翟闻一本正经，“哥哥。”

“什么？”

“哥哥！”

夏之光欣慰地摸摸他的头，“诶。”

杀青那天翟闻一个一个给剧组工作人员送小礼物，绿草编的小摆件，生动可爱逗得小姑娘们喜笑颜开。夏之光黑着脸问，这是不是我送你的草。翟闻眨眨眼睛说是啊，故意凑到他跟前，生气啦，小神仙？

夏之光脸上结冰，“没有。”

哦，翟闻说，本来想拿礼物哄哄你，没生气算了。

夏之光一把抓住他的手，生气，气死了，你要把我气死了。

翟闻看着他笑，从包里掏出最后两个小东西，莹莹绿草编得用心精巧，手掌大的一条龙和一只小兔子。夏之光看了好一会儿才伸手去拿龙，翟闻抢在前头收回右手，把小龙背在身后，托着小兔子眨眨眼睛，“诶，龙是我的，这个才是给你的。”

和所有人道过别，两个人又去喂了做道具的真兔子，夏之光看着兔子动着嘴巴乖乖吃草，缓缓地说，“你知道么，我从前也养过一只兔子。那时候不懂，喂它吃海草，”他笑了笑，眼睛温柔又沉邃，“他遇见我，很辛苦。”

翟闻蹲在一边感同身受，点点头说，“苦，好苦。我要是那兔子绝对落荒而逃，跑得越远越好。”

夏之光垂着眼睛，看不清表情，“我确实把他弄丢了。”兔子吃饱窝在一边昏昏欲睡，他扶着翟闻站起来，“走吧，闻闻。”

翟闻说，“等等。”

“嗯？”

他看着夏之光笑起来，伸出双臂抱住他，伏在耳边悄悄说，“这是你的第一部戏，杀青快乐，我的小神仙。”

3.

首映礼观众爆满，夏之光穿了一身立体剪裁的黑西装，领口压着鎏金的花线纹样，翟闻托着下巴啧啧称赞，帅，好帅，我的眼光真不错，虽然还是没我帅。

造型师瞥他一眼，这话说的就像你俩好上了。

翟闻吐了吐舌头，略，我乐意。

电影效果比预期好，服化配乐特效都没得挑，夏之光清冷俊俏的脸打在大屏幕上，他的眼睛悲悯怀伤，望着渺渺烟海地念出最后一句台词，“我们的寿命这样长，唯独无法相伴过一生。”后排的女观众哭倒一片，导演大大不是人，我给编剧寄刀片，声音一浪高过又一浪。

哭倒的不止女观众。翟闻进了家门还在呜呜呜，一边哭一边骂夏之光，什么小神龙你就是条大坏虫，渣男离我远一点，呜呜呜可怜我的小兔兔……夏之光手忙脚乱地哄他，别哭了，闻闻我错了，都是我不好，我对不起小兔兔，你别哭，你想吃什么，我给你买好吃的好不好？

翟闻泪眼朦胧地看着他，“真的吗，有个东西我看电影的时候就想吃了。”

晚上翟闻坐在沙发上抱着外卖吃得欢快，嘴上沾着麻辣兔头的红油一闪一闪，“吃一口呗，尝尝嘛，真的好好吃。”

夏之光缩在角落里，脸上写满不可理喻，“翟潇闻你是人吗，兔兔那么可爱！”

翟闻不屑地回了声切，“红鲤鱼与绿鲤鱼就不可爱吗，我看你吃得挺高兴啊，你是人吗？”

“我不是，我天仙下凡。”

吃完小手抹抹嘴，翟闻一本正经地说，“夏之光，真的，我有个建议。”

“嗯？”

“要点脸。”

电影上映之后夏之光开始窜火，一连接到好几个综艺剧本的邀约，行程多了，认识的人也多了。以前都是翟闻把他介绍给别人，“这是夏之光，我是他的经纪人”，慢慢就变成夏之光来介绍他，“这是翟潇闻，我的经纪人”。

经纪人，经纪人，回回都是经纪人。

慈善晚宴上一个腿长盘顺的大帅哥过来聊天，东拉西扯聊了一刻钟才看见旁边站着翟潇闻，出于礼貌问，“之光，这位是？”

夏之光笑了笑，“忘了介绍，这是焉栩嘉，拍综艺认识的好朋友，这是翟潇闻，”他侧头睨了眼翟闻，漂亮地勾起嘴角，像炫耀，“我的经纪人。”

又是经纪人，翟闻心里闷闷的，听见他介绍别人说了好朋友三个字，突然觉得委屈了。晚上回家翟闻纠结了好久也没忍住，下巴埋在抱枕里支支吾吾地问，诶，你，那什么，我就只是经纪人么。夏之光叼着牙刷从厕所探出头，洗完澡湿漉漉的头发背在脑后，嘴上沾着柔软的泡泡，眼睛倒是更深邃了。他挑着眉毛反问，“当然了，不然呢？”

翟闻撅撅嘴，扔了抱枕回房间把自己埋在被窝里，辗转到两点还在闷闷生气。夏之光好烦，真的好讨厌，翟闻想。

没想到第一部戏就拿了新人奖，颁奖那天翟闻坐在观众席，看着夏之光脊背板正地走上台，娴熟得体地接过奖杯说感言。在家里翟闻按着他背了好多遍，夏之光游刃有余地对着人群侃侃而谈，说到最后顿了顿，翟闻心里一咯噔，是不是忘词了，下一秒夏之光就看过来，越过漆黑嘈杂的人海对上他的视线。

“最后，我想感谢我的经纪人。”他说得很缓慢，很郑重，一字一顿落在翟闻心坎上。“他第一次见我那天，我问他什么是经纪人，他告诉我说，经纪人就是最亲的人。从拍戏到拿奖，九个月，不算长。想说的太多，时间太少，不如把这句诗送给有幸相遇的每个人，当然更要送给你了。”舞台的暖光轻缓地拢着夏之光，好像从他的身上升起了薄雾，下起了细雪。他弯着眼角与他遥远地相望，笑得畅然又温暖，“运来终能有邂逅，升得风帆共畅游。”

翟潇闻懂了，也想起来了。那天夏之光穿着一身月白衣袍，黑发垂顺的坠在腰间。“你是演员嘛，经纪人，就是你最亲的人”，自己信口胡说的一句话，倒真让他记在心里了。翟闻抬手抹掉眼角的潮热，隔着绵延的掌声与错落的闪光灯，望着他惬意地笑起来。

第二天在正午的日光里睡醒，床头绿草编的小龙小兔亲昵地依偎在一处，翟闻打了个哈欠，看见夏之光在身边仔细地端详他脖子上的吊坠，他眨着眼睛又往他怀里蹭了蹭。夏之光说，“这个，你一直带着？”

翟闻把吊坠举到眼前，戒指大小的白玉环，蜿蜒盘着一条凛凛的白龙，雕得很精细，挂在红绳上跟了他好多年。“嗯，这可是我的定情信物。”

夏之光在他眉心吻了吻，“你记得是谁给你的？”

翟闻说，“记得，六岁的时候去逛花朝节，好多穿古装的哥哥姐姐。一个帅哥给我的，你都不知道有多帅，那可是我的初恋。”

夏之光翻个身把他压在下面，凑在耳边吐着气问，“帅哥，初恋，有我帅？”

翟闻环着他的脖子咯咯笑，壮着胆子跟他作对，比你帅多啦。

“是么？”夏之光的手顺着腰线往下探，“你可别后悔。”

4.

第七年夏之光拿了第一个影帝，两个人睡过午觉坐在阳台的藤椅上挑剧本。白蘑菇立在窗前莹莹粹光，小红鸟倚在一旁恹恹打盹。翟闻推了推鼻梁上的眼镜框，“夏影帝，今年想接几部戏？”

夏之光把他搂在怀里，“一部都不接了，可不可以？”

翟闻靠着他的肩膀撇撇嘴，“知不知道以爱岗敬业为荣，开了工作室就消极怠工，这可不行啊夏影帝。”

夏之光笑了笑，想亲他，刚转过头下唇就撞上冰冰凉的眼镜框，影帝捂着嘴卖惨，“疼，为什么要戴眼镜，难道你看不清？”

翟闻笑嘻嘻地说，“戴眼镜不是更帅吗，”食指中指比个v字横在脸上，“怎么会看不清，我这可是普天公认的好眼睛。”

夏之光把镜框推到头顶，凑过来吻了吻他的眼角，“那这双公认的好眼睛，今年想去哪里看风景？”

拿了新人奖之后，夏之光顺风顺水地一路飘红，翟闻抱来一摞剧本让他挑，他倒好，这个也不要那个也不要，一年就接一部戏，却出乎预料的低产高销。演技被认可了，票房也有保障了，观众都说夏之光是好演员，不走流量潜心表演，稳扎稳打宁缺毋滥，每部戏都超好看。翟闻看着网上的评论啧啧称叹，心想夏之光这人真会演，清清楚楚回忆起最初自己问夏之光为什么一年就接一部戏，夏之光翻着新西兰旅游攻略漫不经心地说，因为我志不在演戏。

翟闻歪头接着问，那你志在哪？

夏之光认认真真拿笔在书上圈出两个景点，“志在陪你。”

那时他以为夏之光只是说些好话逗他开心，没想到竟是真的。每每有空闲夏之光就带他满世界旅行，七年不知道去了多少地方，攒了多少五颜六色的冰箱贴。二十三岁的夏天去跳伞，皇后镇红枫绵延，夏之光笑他在天上的表情太凄惨，翟闻一个枕头丢过来，你怎么一点都不害怕，你是鸟吗夏之光，夏之光得意地睨他一眼，你又忘了，鄙人可是小神仙。二十五岁的秋天去热带，普吉岛天蓝沙软，翟闻戴着墨镜捧着椰子躺在长椅上，看夏之光在透澈的海水之间游得好酣畅。泰国食物容易踩雷，翟闻点了好几样，左尝尝右尝尝，难吃的全都推给夏之光。二十八岁的春天去南方，莲花峰气清天朗，翟闻蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，嘴里叼着狼尾草回头喊，夏之光你快一点，你慢死了夏之光。夏之光耳朵上别着翟闻捡到的小红花，扶着栏杆气喘吁吁瞪着他，翟潇闻，你给我等着。到了晚上就换了样，翟闻的声音软糯糯，不行啊嗯，太快了，慢一点呜求你了，夏之光亲亲他的小耳朵，白天是谁嫌我太慢了？

三十五岁的冬天去了俄罗斯，宽阔的红场华灯初上，柔柔落雪映着和暖的灯光。夏之光伸手拂去他发顶的雪迹，试了几次都弄不掉。晚上翟闻窝在他怀里，怎么办啊夏之光，我有白头发了你还爱我吗。夏之光揉着他的脑袋笑了笑，爱你，你是DJ我都爱你。

窗外白雪皑皑，屋内春日融融，翟闻闭上眼安稳地说晚安夏之光，没注意到他眼角细碎的泪光。

三十九岁的头版头条：“双料影帝夏之光宣布息影，感谢一路相伴，愿爱长久如影随形。”翟闻拿ipad看他最后的采访，夏之光站在身后帮他染头发。屏幕里他眉眼依旧，和初见那天没什么两样。记者问从影这么多年有没有什么遗憾呢，夏之光垂着眼睛想了想，“有，《百颜眉》，我一直都希望有个好结尾。”

翟闻笑着说，“诶小神仙，其实我一直不知道，《百颜眉》为什么叫《百颜眉》。”

夏之光把染发膏熟练地涂在隐约的白发上，“百颜眉寿，古时祝人高寿的颂词。”他的手顿了顿，“神仙的寿命太长，但没有爱人相伴，长寿反而难捱了。”

翟闻仔仔细细地照镜子，“入戏太深啦小神仙，你这不是有我吗。”镜子一歪映出夏之光低垂的眉眼，“不过话说回来，夏之光，你怎么不长白头发啊？”

第二天换翟闻染，手忙脚乱弄了一地染发剂，翟闻蹲在地上哭哈哈地擦来擦去，“夏之光，你怎么一夜之间长了这么多白头发啊。”

阳春盛夏，和秋暖冬，翟闻给大头浇了水，歪头看着夏之光细心地给南南填食物。最开始几年南南总跟夏之光过不去，一见面就扭着脸呼噜呼噜耍脾气，不过还好，日子久了一人一鸟总算和睦了，偶尔南南飞到夏之光肩上啁啾地叫，夏之光好像听懂似的，点点头说，这次，我只想好好伴他过一世。总有些事情难解释，翟闻想，那就不去解释了，他看着阳光里穿着白色毛衣的夏之光，眼前慢慢像走马灯一样闪过他们幼稚地比着谁又多了一条新皱纹的日子。好在他们身体健康，精力也饱满，虽然不能像年轻时满世界疯跑，每天早晚散散步，看看四季花草，只要身边有彼此，又何尝不是另一种好。

诶，老头子。他叫夏之光，你在想什么？

夏之光说，我在想，咱们六十蹦迪，七十蹦极，八十开着快艇去北极。

5.

翟闻望着窗外，“今年好奇怪，三月怎么下雪了。”夏之光坐在床边把苹果切成小块，插上牙签送到他嘴边，“今天感觉好一些么？”

病房的白墙洇着柔软的雪光，几株玉兰已经迫切地顶了幼润的花苞。翟闻握住他的手，“本来也不难受啊。”他看着夏之光，“你知不知道，这些年我一直有个愿望。”

“嗯？”

他笑起来，“小神仙，我想再看一眼，第一次见你时的样子。”

夏之光怔了两秒，捏诀变了模样。少年一身月白衣袍，黑发长瀑一般落在衣襟上。翟闻从领口里拿出那枚白玉的小圆环，指尖轻轻拂过精雕的龙身，他笑了笑歪着头说，“可是我记得，那天你穿的是蓝色。”

夏之光望着他，眼中有些错愕，“你……都记得？”

花朝节，春草初生，曲折庭廊挂了赤红的灯笼，兰草盈盈，流水淙淙。男女着了古时的衣裳，摇着羽扇谈笑风生。翟潇闻在对诗的山石凑热闹，商贩举手笑着吆喝，接了下句便有礼相赠。

题面运来终能有邂逅，一个声音响在他身后，升得风帆共畅游。他回头看，那人绀青的衣袂压着玄浪，眼角缀了两颗星。商贩的铜钱在指尖变成莹白的玉环，那人蹲下身，将红绳仔仔细细系在他颈间，翟潇闻说，哥哥，今后我还能见你么。那人笑了笑，等你长大了，我便来寻你。

夏之光今天才懂了，他初来人间翟潇闻见怪不怪，不问出身不谈宗亲，弯着眉眼叫他小神仙。他曾以为自己瞒得足够好，而他反倒什么都知道。

翟潇闻摸摸他的发鬓，“今后我还能见你么？”想了想又摇摇头，眼角温柔地弯起来，“这一生，你陪着我，很长也很好，够我回忆很久了。”

他温暖地看着夏之光，“谢谢你，我的小神仙。”

诛仙年鉴载，万历己卯，黑玉山灵兔投世下凡，转生为人，逾六十四载，体百味，偿夙愿。万历癸未，寿终归位，还列仙班。

-end


	7. 五月岛

i.

中午吃饭的时候，夏之光听见隔壁桌吃完还赖着不走的场务道具们闲聊，窸窸窣窣地小声八卦，“男二什么来头啊，还是个新人”，“跟何洛洛搭戏，多少人做梦都想”，“不是关系户就是走后门，我昨天看见他和导演拉手呢”，“看着跟小白兔似的，原来也不干净，啧啧啧”……

夏之光觉得聒噪，一边啃面包一边找有没有其他地方可以坐。一个餐盘落在他对面，夏之光顺着白细的手腕往上看，秀气的侧脸挂着道貌岸然的微笑，“对啊，我和导演睡了，不然哪轮得上我演呢。”

隔壁一桌人噤了声，尴尬地打了声招呼，苍白虚伪地解释两句就落荒而逃一样离开。

夏之光看着他拨弄盘子里的三文鱼，也不往嘴里送，“你这样说，他们会瞎传的。”

翟潇闻垂着手腕，银色的叉子松垮的划过白瓷盘，没怎么用力的指尖像四月末倒挂的玉兰。“我不这样说，他们就不瞎传了？”

夏之光接不上话，索性把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，巧克力酱挤出来，粘在牙龈上，甜腻地发痛。

翟潇闻抬眼看他，嘴边沾着面包屑，鼓着腮帮子缓慢吃力地咀嚼吞咽，“反正解释不清，越描越黑。”说着朝远处抬了抬下巴。

夏之光顺着看，何洛洛坐在导演对面笑得花枝招展。

他语气戏谑，“半夜穿着浴袍敲门，谁比谁干净到哪去了。”

夏之光不算八卦，闻言还是怔了怔，干瘪的憋出一句，“你怎么知道。”

翟潇闻终于往嘴里塞了个煎得皱皱巴巴的小番茄，眨着眼说，“我能不知道，也不先问问焉栩嘉房间里有几个人。”

夏之光听着他说浑话，眼睛却一片清明，勾勾嘴角就是不谙世事的干净少年，万千少女怀春的梦，心里不知道该做何感想。

翟潇闻说，“怎么，你是何洛洛粉丝？”

夏之光摇头，“我对这些不关心。”

翟潇闻撂了刀叉，食物总共也没动几口，三文鱼被他扒拉地形容凄惨。“走吧夏老师，下午还要遭罪呢。”

夏之光皱了皱眉头，“你吃的太少，容易低血糖，训练也没力气。”

翟潇闻没有听劝的意思，“那你给我买巧克力。”

看着他罩在宽大卫衣里消瘦的身形，背对他自顾自走远，翟潇闻的肩胛把布料顶出一个平直的尖角，夏之光小声叹了口气。

夏之光进组之前，没想到翟潇闻是这样的性格。

电影名叫《空山》，新锐导演焉栩嘉，青年影帝何洛洛，加上名不见经传的翟潇闻。官宣男二，实际明眼人都看的出，翟潇闻的角色更吃香。青年芭蕾演员，磕磕绊绊跳到首席，和团内女首席订了婚。巡演最后一场演出在爱丁堡，遇见何洛洛演的落魄画家，分秒之间坠入爱河，流言与压力中结束生命的文艺片。传闻焉栩嘉要用这部电影冲奖，服化道考究，选角严苛，唯一一块可能的短木板，翟潇闻。

夏之光四岁学芭蕾，十二岁俄罗斯留学，十八岁爱丁堡深造，在组里负责翟潇闻的动作指导。

之前也没听过这个新人，第一次见面的时候翟潇闻带着顶米色的棒球帽，从宽阔的袖口伸着指尖跟他握手，过了好久也不肯松。夏之光有些局促，他直勾勾的盯着看，笑嘻嘻地挪揄，“夏老师，不会是害羞了吧。”

第一印象自然不算好，左不过喜欢让人下不来台的纨绔罢了，年轻貌美的男孩任性总是常态。夏之光当晚头疼地失眠，觉得翟潇闻其人，逃不开是个难相处的主。

隔天训练，他的敬业反倒令人吃惊。翟潇闻没什么芭蕾基础，夏之光不敢上强度，倒是他自己拿着拼命的劲头拉筋，疼得泪水汗水混着往地板上砸，愣是咬着牙一声不吭。结束后翟潇闻又磨着加了三五个小时，熬的夏之光直打哈欠。

十天半个月过去，夏之光也算看明白了。翟潇闻除了说话阴阳怪气，爱逞口舌之快以外，人不坏，甚至好哄的很。夏之光看他吃的太少，时不时带给他些巧克力，他埋着头剥包装纸，小声念叨，“演员哪敢吃巧克力啊。”掰成两半放进嘴里半块，又塞进夏之光嘴里半块，“不过夏老师的，另当别论。”

下午如常阴天，乌云摇摇欲坠。爱丁堡的春天算不得善解人意，拍外景全凭运气。

翟潇闻穿了件浅色的衬衫，喉结底下是繁复交缠的前襟。等戏时不自觉的拿起缎带放在嘴边，夏之光在他旁边看着，伸手覆在他的手背，不使力气地往下带，“别咬。”

翟潇闻亲昵地往夏之光身上靠，两人的手臂隔着滑腻的面料贴在一起。翟潇闻擅长营造出一种特有的旖旎氛围，令人肖想的暧昧接触，或者留出三分亏空，似是而非的情话，样样信手捏来。

夏之光身体有些僵硬，相比之下翟潇闻倒是一贯坦荡，弄得夏之光觉得好像是自己过于心怀鬼胎了。

两个人不出声，贴在一起看何洛洛的镜头。他为角色蓄了及肩长发，染成乖张的浅金色，发尾堆积起绵密的层次感。

何洛洛坐在画架前持笔，眉心搭着十字扣，嘴角轻轻抿起来，全神贯注又一往情深的模样，比花草英挺，比雕塑温和。

焉栩嘉喊cut，少有的夸何洛洛状态好。化妆师围着整理妆发，下一条是翟潇闻跟何洛洛的对手戏，好巧不巧，吻戏。

翟潇闻临上场才把嘴里的薄荷糖吐了，念叨了一句但愿影帝中午没吃蒜。何洛洛在成堆的油画中从背后抱着翟潇闻，沿着耳根吻到眼睑，最后是唇瓣。

拍了两条，焉栩嘉觉得效果不够好。何洛洛退了两步，道歉说是他太僵硬，一个踉跄手掌按在桌面的美工刀上，划出道半长不短的血痕。

原本翟潇闻离他最近，没来得及说话就被冲过来的焉栩嘉拨到一边，紧张地捧着何洛洛的手掌看。翟潇闻走过来朝夏之光伸手，夏之光心领神会的把创可贴递给他。练跳舞的，身上总会带着应急。

焉栩嘉接创可贴的时候眼皮都没抬，倒是何洛洛舔了舔嘴角，不尴不尬地说了句谢谢闻闻。

外面开始下雨，并非零星的水屑，是落在地上会砸出斑点的豆大雨滴。夏之光看见翟潇闻的眉毛跳了跳，他捏了捏鼻梁，心想等下训练免不了又是一顿阴阳怪气。

一场戏总共拍了七条，用翟潇闻的话说，所幸影帝没吃蒜，他吞下的口水有一整条泰晤士河那么多。

傍晚翟潇闻坐在对面嘬苏打水，看着埋头吃饭的夏之光说，“夏老师真的不八卦。”

夏之光嘴里塞着甘蓝碎，发出一个呜囡的单音节，“嗯？”

翟潇闻说，“我，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，你不好奇？”

夏之光啊了一声，没想到他会主动提这桩事，“好奇是好奇，问又不礼貌。”

翟潇闻说，“咱们交换吧，我给你讲故事，你告诉我个秘密。”

夏之光看着他，“可我没什么秘密啊。”

ii.

夏之光没说实话。

敏感于常人数倍的共情能力，这是他的秘密。

不论隐忍还是酣畅，夏之光总能轻而易举地察觉周围人的悲喜，他对琐事不关心也并非真的不好奇，只是已经有足够的东西供他消解。夏之光早已习惯被过分放大的情绪包围，直到遇见翟潇闻。

翟潇闻的心境，他体会不到。不是没有，而是太多太繁琐，像一团蓬乱纠结的灰色毛线，每个分支都杂乱无章地缠在一起，令人毫无头绪。翟潇闻似乎没有一刻只怀揣一种单纯的心情，夏之光曾经尝试着梳理，屡试屡败。

不过某些时刻，翟潇闻也不至于太难懂。譬如深夜穿过中世纪修葺的窄巷时，忐忑适时地露面；路过琳琅的冰淇淋货架，垂涎也未加收敛；再或者，翟潇闻第一次试穿紧绷在身上的练功服，害羞竟然罕见地占了上风。

夏之光兴起拿他打趣，看着他故作镇定的嘴硬，“害羞？我翟潇闻，长这么大，就唯独不会写这两个字。”

焉栩嘉给何洛洛贴创可贴那天，夏之光又一次抱着侥幸试图窥探一二，一如既往地铩羽而归。不过也好，他想，翟潇闻至少不算难过。

晚上翟潇闻约他散步。翟潇闻在剧组没有太亲近的朋友，和夏之光不咸不淡的关系竟也算得上交好。相较之下，何洛洛倒是如鱼得水，本身就是众星捧月的影帝，人又亲和，一笑起来就把人心拉近三五丈，自然吃的很开。

三月开始，爱丁堡的白昼逐渐拉长，至春天的暖风催生出树树花开，已经要挨过十一个小时才见日落。

翟潇闻倚着北桥围栏，背后是将暗的天幕，渐层的油彩用浓厚来形容也不为过。来往车流与行人顶着匆匆二字，半数倾泻向桥下临行的火车。

夏之光买了两盒牛奶，翟潇闻选了脱脂的，喝一小口就皱眉头。夏之光把巧克力奶插好吸管递到他嘴边，问要不要换。

翟潇闻就着夏之光的手嘬了一口，吸管被咬出扁圆的折痕，他眨眨眼睛说，“不换。”

翟潇闻指着Balmoral的钟楼，“好看。”

夏之光说，“这座钟表快三分钟，因为正对着火车站，提醒旅人注意时间。”

翟潇闻笑了笑，“三分钟，做什么也不够。”

夏之光说，每年12月31号会回正。

翟潇闻伸出两根手指，一步一步落在夏之光挽着袖子光裸的小臂上，“毕竟是最后，谁不希望是正确的。”

半夜两点，夏之光口渴，揉着眼睛去酒店的贩卖机买气泡水。回去的路上正撞见翟潇闻衣衫褴褛地从焉栩嘉房间出来。

饶是淹没在七荤八素的睡意里，夏之光第一次明显的感觉到翟潇闻的慌乱和紧张。

翟潇闻动了动嘴，又没什么声音。夏之光说，“没事，我不会告诉别人的。”

翟潇闻笑了笑，“晚安。”

他的晚安丝毫没有作用，夏之光睁眼阖眼拖到天亮，到片场的时候看见翟潇闻被化妆师数落，说这眼袋神仙也没法遮。

翟潇闻顺着化妆师的肩膀看见夏之光，细碎的情绪像米兰花一样冒尖。夏之光隐隐约约感觉到愉悦和不安，心想能把这两者混为一谈的人，实在算不上多见。

今天拍翟潇闻的舞台戏，舞蹈算不上专业，好在天赋使然，剪辑下来也足够以假乱真，夏之光在一边指导，翟潇闻难得听话。

焉栩嘉对拍出来的效果很满意，翟潇闻硬是要再拍一条。夏之光眼睁睁看着翟潇闻落地时脚腕砸在地板上，整个人软绵绵的倒下去。焉栩嘉不起波澜的问了几句，翟潇闻说没什么事，休息几天就好，他索性给了五天假，让翟潇闻彻底养好再拍最后一场重头戏。

夏之光扶着翟潇闻的脚踝冰敷的时候，听见窸窣的议论声，“怎么洛洛刚受伤他就崴脚了，争风吃醋吧。”“不知道谁才是影帝，戏多。”

他第一次想回头呵斥，翟潇闻的指尖却搭上他的手腕，“夏老师，我有五天假诶。”

雀跃的，欢愉的，期待的。

夏之光愣了愣，最近翟潇闻变得异常好懂，总有些简单的线头，从杂乱的毛球里跃跃欲试地钻出头来。

翟潇闻拍了拍他的肩膀，“你在听吗。”

夏之光点头，“可是你脚崴了，哪也不能去。”

似乎正中下怀，翟潇闻得意地说，“哪也不能去，需要人照顾，我想住你房间。”

夏之光错愕地看他，翟潇闻歪了歪头，“或者你住我房间。”

最后谁也没住谁的房间。夏之光在爱丁堡起伏的山路上骑了四十分钟单车，带着翟潇闻回了自己的公寓。

安置好翟潇闻，夏之光去超市买食材和水，路过冰柜时想起那人藏不住的心思，埋头挑了三个口味拎回家。

走到家门口遇见邻居，金发碧眼的老人看着他满出购物袋的冰淇淋打趣，“Ice cream party？”

夏之光抬眼看了看窗户缝里探出来的脑袋，摇摇头笑着纠正，“Ice cream baby.”

做饭时翟潇闻赖在床上玩夏之光的ipad，没受伤的腿垂在床沿打晃。一个一个看他以前的演出视频，从边角到中心，翟潇闻弯着手指算了算，五年。

夏之光从厨房门口探出头来，“接着。”扔给他一桶不小的冰淇淋和反光的银色勺子。翟潇闻眨着眼睛，指尖在盖子薄凉的白色冰屑上画圈，“演员哪敢吃冰淇淋啊。”

夏之光转身切菜，胸有成竹地说，“不过夏老师的，另当别论。”

iii.

翟潇闻恢复地比想象中快太多，人又闲不住，挨到第二天下午已经挂在夏之光身上求他带自己出门。夏之光的肩膀被他的下巴磕得发疼，磨不过地问他真的没事了吗。

翟潇闻当即站起来生龙活虎地表演猫步，夏之光看得胆战心惊，连忙抓着他的手腕说好我带你出门。

翟潇闻单脚站在他两腿之间，右膝曲折地贴近夏之光的左髋，故意凑得很近，好整以暇地看他难为情，“夏老师，你最好了。”

夏之光不敢带他走远，好在公寓挨着海边，傍晚的利斯港用来哄他已经十分足够。苏格兰的酒馆在日落前一贯清闲，至多不过三五个人。翟潇闻靠在窗边，手边的啤酒下了三分之一，指尖从杯底滑倒杯口，挂着半截打晃的透明水滴。

他看着夏之光的威士忌，“好喝吗。”

夏之光把玻璃杯推倒他面前，“巧克力味的。”

翟潇闻抿了一口，辣得皱眉毛。夏之光感觉到那团毛球正逐渐变得松软，层叠之间生长出透过光点的小缝隙。

沿利斯步道行走，身侧是流至巴勒诺的河流，尽头通往海岸港口。即将看清海平面时，天空识趣地变成暧昧缱绻的粉紫绯色，路边休息的金毛犬亲昵地跑到翟潇闻脚边，左摇右晃地挡在前面。

长椅上手持拐杖的老人面带笑意，对着两人解释，“Creatures always love beauty.”

翟潇闻听着夏之光和老人攀谈，带些微妙的苏格兰口音。他英语算不上好，听懂过于吃力，干脆也就不再费劲，索性蹲下身和金毛犬嬉闹起来。

最后两句，翟潇闻破天荒听得清晰。老人笑声爽朗，“Far away the sea sounds an resounds.”

他看向翟潇闻，夕阳中，夏之光眉眼温柔，“This is a port.”

对于翟潇闻的变本加厉，夏之光不出所料地束手无策。

第一次出门之后，翟潇闻干脆把病假变成了自由行，每天磨着导游夏之光东奔西走。夏之光的拒绝还没说出口，他就憋出打圈的眼泪，红着鼻尖喊夏老师。

夏之光分明没从翟潇闻身上感受到半点委屈，话到嘴边却又变成纵容的肯定句。他头痛的很，咬着牙想以后再也不跟演员接触了。

第五天，翟潇闻拉着夏之光罕见的起了个大早，夏之光顶着一头鸡窝看着活蹦乱跳的翟潇闻，打着哈欠问，“今天你又有什么馊主意呢。”

翟潇闻一边往包里塞吃的一边说，“看鸟。”

夏之光哈欠打到一半，硬是僵在原处，翟潇闻看他一眼，“你想什么呢，看真鸟。”说着两只手在空气里扇了扇，“会飞的那种。”

夏之光的脸红了红，说了句哦就钻进卫生间洗漱。翟潇闻刚用过的浅蓝牙刷挂着水滴，倾斜地插在夏之光透明的牙杯里。

四月末的五月岛，青灰的礁岩覆盖着黄绿色绵软的苔藓。由远及近，海水翻涌出浅色花纹，再向外交织起萦萦交缠的细线。

翟潇闻坐在岩石上，海鹦鹉不怕人，就落在他脚边。夏之光在远处拍照，按下快门的瞬间，正巧有只褐色的野兔停在镜头面前。

照片里翟潇闻的侧脸贴着遥远的蔚蓝海面，上唇峰弯起一个温柔的山尖。三只黑白的海鹦鹉缩着脖子卧在一边，闭着眼像冰面上休憩的幼崽企鹅。

夏之光坐在他旁边，眼前是废弃的白色灯塔。翟潇闻的线团打个滚，留下一根显而易见的灰色尾巴。

是怅然，是落寞。

清晨的公交车，夏之光从车窗看到何洛洛和焉栩嘉牵着手，在路口等红灯时偏着头说话，两双眼睛笑意生动。翟潇闻自然也看见了，夏之光看向他，睫毛低低垂下来，称不上有什么情绪。

云层散开，阳光更直白。夏之光伸手，张开五指挡在眼前，“你之前说的交换，还算不算。”

翟潇闻挑了挑眉，“夏老师终于有兴趣八卦了。”

夏之光摇头，“不是八卦，是关心。”

翟潇闻靠在他肩上，握着他的手指把玩。“我说那天晚上我和焉栩嘉没做什么，你信吗。”

夏之光说，“信。”

翟潇闻的发丝安适地蜷缩在他的锁骨窝，“我和焉栩嘉，六年了。”

六年前，翟潇闻上大二。焉栩嘉是导演系的学弟，请他帮忙拍期末作业。翟潇闻当然不是乐善好施的人，那也耐不过三天两头的嘘寒问暖，焉栩嘉第九次请他吃饭的时候，翟潇闻终于硬着头皮应了。

焉栩嘉给他添水，眼睛看着小巧的白色瓷杯，“学长答应了，可就不能反悔了。”

杀青那天焉栩嘉拿着两张《奥涅金》的票，说是感谢翟潇闻。翟潇闻挠着头推脱，“我的朋友没人看芭蕾，给我也是浪费。”

焉栩嘉说，“有人看，我看。”

翟潇闻愣了愣，“你在邀请我？”

焉栩嘉说，“不然呢。”

那天晚上翟潇闻说，他也想当芭蕾演员。

焉栩嘉吻着他的耳廓，拽过被子盖上两人光裸的腰腹，“以后我拍电影，你就来演舞蹈家。”

焉栩嘉在大三开始展露头脚，到毕业已经算是小有名气的新导演。他第一次站上领奖台，目光越过人海，看着角落里的翟潇闻，“一切动力与勇气的源头，是我这四年之间不可多得的伴侣。”

两人终究没熬过第四个冬天。大动干戈不是长久依偎的终点，繁忙，疏远，到最后的苟延残喘，肢解根基不算稳固的感情绰绰有余。

夏之光明白过来，“你演这个电影……”

翟潇闻闭着眼，“给青春出殡，也算有点仪式感。”他的侧脸蹭蹭夏之光的肩头，“夏老师，你的秘密呢。”

夏之光跟他一五一十坦白，翟潇闻也不知道是太当真还是不当真，“那我现在，是什么情绪呢，夏老师。”

夏之光说，“难过。”

他的手指穿过夏之光的指缝，不松不紧地相扣，翟潇闻笑了两声，“是啊，难过。”

夏之光看了看表，该走了。

翟潇闻的左手指尖贴着他的下颌角，“我们还有三分钟。”他眨着眼说，“你的表，我调快了三分钟。”

夏之光学他在北桥挪揄的语气，“三分钟，做什么也不够。”

翟潇闻的拇指滑过他的嘴角，接着是濡湿的唇瓣，温软的舌尖。他的声音夹杂着海鸟振翅的响动，将夏之光吞并淹没。

翟潇闻说，“足够了。”

iv.

最后一场戏，翟潇闻站在舞台上，年轻俊美的诗人戏谑轻佻，对达吉亚娜的一见钟情嗤之以鼻。他微笑着看向观众席的爱人，何洛洛剪去一头长发，染回深邃收敛的黑色，露出柔和流畅的眉峰，像十六岁无忧无惧的少年。

夏之光在后台看着他的侧脸，聚光灯在他鼻尖点上一颗白色的小痣，发梢挣脱定型剂，在转身瞬间轻盈跳跃。

灰色的毛球松散成凌乱柔软的线团，根根分明的在夏之光眼前展开，翟潇闻的悲伤如同潮汐般将他倾覆，不加克制，肆意流散的悲伤。

两个人都心知肚明，明天深夜之前，他们会隔开山川与大海，相差八个时区，一百六十个三分钟。

夏之光和翟潇闻都没去杀青宴。王子街花园有棵过了花期的玉兰，迎着整面正对夕阳的山坡，盛放大片生机盎然的黄水仙。

翟潇闻在空气中用指尖描画Ross Fountain的顶端，女神托起装满花果的羊角，明媚的青蓝遮挡住城堡灰褐的石砖。

夏之光笑了笑，“你的难过快把我勒死了。”

翟潇闻说，“你会不会总是被别人的情绪影响或者感染阿。”

夏之光摇头，“共情不是替人承担悲伤的理由。”

翟潇闻去牵他的手，“爱，在乎，牵挂，这些才是。”

红色气球挣脱孩童的手掌，飞向教堂尖顶逆光的漆黑剪影。夏之光在暖色路灯亮起时吻住翟潇闻，乌木长椅后背钉着小小的黑色方块，白色字幕跃然其上。

“Weep if you must, parting is hell, but life goes on, so sing as well.”

夏之光在翟潇闻穿衣服的细碎声音中醒来。他从深色被褥中起身，赤身裸体跪在床边认真的帮他系亚麻衬衫的衣扣。上午九点半，翟潇闻用鼻尖碰了碰他眉心埋在发梢的小痣，“该走了。”

双臂像蝴蝶翅膀环住他的脖颈，眼泪顺着衣领描摹翟潇闻的脊骨，夏之光闭着眼，嘴唇颤抖着贴住他的下颌，“我们还有三分钟吗。”

翟潇闻笑着顺了顺他的背，“没啦。你的表，我调回去了。”

出门的时候，夏之光的声音不近不远地亲吻翟潇闻的耳膜，“我们的最后，是你希望的正确吗。”

三个月后，爱丁堡浸没在绿树葱茏的盛夏。英国没有七夕的氛围。夏之光在深夜的手机屏幕上看到翟潇闻的采访，穿着温软的粉色针织衫，长长的衬衫缎带垂在左手无名指上。

最后一个问题难逃俗套，你眼中理想的爱情是什么样的。

翟潇闻的回答不长，“两个快乐的人，心意相通。”

夏之光看着厨房门框挡着的半截银灰冰箱，冷冻室放着他留下的半盒覆盆子冰淇淋，安静地等待说远不远的保质期。

他久违地点开翟潇闻的朋友圈，唯一一条发在分别后的第37天，正方形昏暗的照片里，是手写的三句巴勃罗·聂鲁达的英文诗。

Far away the sea sounds an resounds  
This is a port  
Here I love you.

-END


	8. MAIUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 五月岛番外

翟潇闻注意到夏之光，并非因为身处异国对亚洲面孔自然的亲切感。

他踩着便利店收银队伍的尾巴尖，穿了件抢眼的红色外套，夸张的coca cola印花从肩膀延伸到宽松的长袖口。夏之光低着头，专注地整理臂弯里包裹花束的浅色牛皮纸，突然像想起什么遗漏，他转身小声对排在身后的上班族说excuse me，钻出队伍站在巧克力货架前停滞了三分钟。

翟潇闻站的不近，隔着货架上琳琅甜腻的饼干软糖，视线荒唐地拉长，他清晰地看见夏之光鼻梁上的金色镜框挂着弧形的光，每一个细小亮点打着滑向彼此凑近，碰撞粘连，变成半个没有缝隙的透明气泡。

翟潇闻走回放置冷饮的冰柜，手里的苏打水物归原处，隔着五步远，换了一罐红色可乐。

走出便利店时，夏之光从裤兜里拿无线耳机，不经意带出枚硬币掉在地上，他自己没发现，翟潇闻弯腰从凹凸不平的石砖缝隙捡起来，抬头叫他时人已经骑着单车走出老远。翟潇闻看了看手心，硬币上玫瑰皇冠边沿积攒出灰色污垢，夏之光的银色耳钉，车筐的向日葵花束，一并消失在曲折电车轨道的尽头。

单车，鲜花，巧克力，爱丁堡的旧城和泪痣混乱糅合，恰到好处地拼凑出翟潇闻脑海中关于遐想的标准配置。只不过那时他无从得知，夏之光选了三分钟的巧克力，会有半数回到自己嘴里。

嘈杂的衣帽间，场务围着夏之光自我介绍。翟潇闻坐在远处看着向日葵礼貌疏远地应答，头顶灰褐的发丝立起来，往里藏着难以发觉的黑色。用二十分钟挣脱尴尬冗长的开场白，向日葵转身往外走，迈出两步远又折回来，还是昨天便利店突然想起什么的神情，和他四目相对时停顿一秒，又假装随意地垂下眼睑。翟潇闻歪了歪头，心想他的演技着实不能算好。

夏之光的拇指带着冰冷的汗湿搭在他的弧口，不着痕迹地往回使力。翟潇闻想起昨晚的旧硬币和翻着水珠的冰镇可乐，气泡翻涌入鼻腔，激发舒适的酸痛感。他故意握得更紧些，夏之光的睫毛颤了颤，眼珠打转。

当晚在焉栩嘉房间聊剧本，何洛洛敲开门时没看见翟潇闻。焉栩嘉侧身让他进来，何洛洛站在门口，嘴角稚嫩又温柔，“不进去了，看你白天老揉眼睛，去买了点蓝莓。”

焉栩嘉说，“可以明天再买，今天这么晚了。”

翟潇闻摇着头想这人六年没什么长进，一如既往的不解风情。

何洛洛倒不在乎，害羞和坦荡混在一起，难分高下就特别令人动心，“是很晚了。”他低着头笑，又抬头真挚地直视焉栩嘉的眼睛，“可我想见你，嘉嘉，总要有个借口。”

翟潇闻陪他去露台抽烟，四年的恋人，隐瞒试探都是痴心妄想，交换个眼神就一路通畅地望到心底。翟潇闻说，“何洛洛的心思，你早知道吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，“和你想的不一样。”

翟潇闻的手指绕着焉栩嘉帽衫的深绿抽绳，一用力帽子的边沿就堆起蜿蜒扭曲的折痕，“我知道，你挺喜欢他的。”

焉栩嘉掐了烟，明灭的火星从指尖跳到天上，“洛洛总能让人觉得……很快乐。”他看着翟潇闻，瞳孔埋在刘海的阴影里。焉栩嘉伸手把他的发丝拨开一点，露出半截柔软的眉毛和温顺的双眼皮。“其实……”

翟潇闻的话头抢在前面，“其实，咱俩这样挺好的。一刀两断没必要，破镜重圆更勉强，”他的拇指食指比个八字卡在下巴上，“心平气和才是真酷啊焉导演。”

焉栩嘉被他逗笑，“你是指望搞好关系，以后接着拍我戏吧。”

翟潇闻摆着手转身往回走，“焉导多虑，以后你请不请得动我，说不好呢。”

跟夏之光相处，翟潇闻脑中总能冒出心如止水四个字。他当然也见过不八卦的人，只是夏之光的程度未免太深，简直到了漠视的地步。

化妆时间总伴随细碎的议论，“长得挺好看，人倒是有够傲的”，“整天不理人，不知道拉着脸给谁看”。翟潇闻听着听着就笑出声，议论戛然而止，三四个脑袋转过来看他。

翟潇闻难得主动搭话，“他对你们很冷淡？”

点头。

翟潇闻摆出一张烂漫的笑脸，“可他对我超好哦。”

当然不是空穴来风，翟潇闻是唯一可以名正言顺地黏着夏之光的人。第一次训练，夏之光脱了外套露出宽松无袖的黑色背心，右手搭着把杆，左手带着脖颈和视线向远伸展。翟潇闻的目光钻进袖口的缝隙，隐约看到起伏的胸腔，模糊又分明的肋骨轮廓，和手臂肩膀连接处流畅湿润的肌肉线条。

像树木，翟潇闻想，六七月交接时南方茂盛端正的榕树。直到夏之光第三遍问看会没有，他才将将回过神来。

翟潇闻双手撑在背后，无害地笑着摇头，“夏老师，你太好看，害我走神啦。”

所有情绪当中，他最喜欢夏之光的促狭，像枯木为他破例开花。每一次有意或无心地拨撩，翟潇闻都由衷满足，夏之光因为自己而慞惶的瞳孔和泛红的脸颊，是他眼中关于浪漫隐晦的具象化。

夏之光起身拿水时，翟潇闻瞥到他亮起的手机屏幕。搜索引擎上可爱的英文字母拼凑在一起，“how to deal with kids”，浏览器上停留着简短回答，“chocolates never go wrong.”

他挑着眉想古今中外无一免俗，抬头看见夏之光递来一瓶水，又不知道从哪摸出两块方方正正的巧克力，眼神飘忽着不看他，“这个挺好吃的。”

他才明白过来，夏之光这是拿他当孩子哄了。

翟潇闻接巧克力时故意在他手心摸了一把，离开的时候顺着小指内侧勾出半条朦胧的实线，看到夏之光微妙地偏了偏头，翟潇闻心里生长出栩栩如生的愉悦感。拇指稍微用力，薄金包装纸撕裂开来，沿着对角线折叠成没有规则形状的暖棕方块。翟潇闻趁夏之光不注意塞进他嘴里一半，指尖上融化过后的甜腻粘在下唇瓣，夏之光伸出舌尖舔一舔，看着翟潇闻“你”了两声，没说出什么所以然。

日落总有本领让人沉溺，爱人在侧更有加无已。

夏之光说钟表会在12月31日回正，蓝色巴士遗漏的晚风吹痛翟潇闻的眼睛，他想起六年前，焉栩嘉期末作业里黑白的长镜头和消沉低靡的念白。

“自始至终，我们无从得知每段亲密关系的最优解，只能一味贪求终点的相对正确。”

翟潇闻的两根手指比出一个小人，把夏之光的手臂当作桥梁与海岸。夏之光的左手跟在他身后，走到隆起的腕骨时，翟潇闻的小人转个身居高临下地说，“你老跟着我，是不是喜欢我。”

夏之光垂着眼睛笑，小人迈了一步离他更近些，“你老让我跟着，是不是也喜欢我。”

一个“也”字让翟潇闻辗转了大半夜，一点多颓然的从床上爬起来，穿着睡衣跑到楼下买了两瓶酒。

焉栩嘉开门的时候困得不清醒，翟潇闻随手把酒放在一边，径自往床上一坐，“焉导现在心情好吗。”

焉栩嘉插着手站在旁边，“刚睡着就被吵醒，你可以试试。”

翟潇闻讪笑两声，“有件事想和你商量。”

焉栩嘉抬了抬下巴，“如果又是芝麻大点的破事，你就完了。”

被轰出房间的时候翟潇闻还在据理力争，说六年的交情居然换不来三天假期，焉栩嘉关门前无可奈何的看了他一眼，“演员是吧，受伤会演吗。”

翟潇闻在门口笑成朵花，“多谢焉导提点，祝焉导福如东海寿比南山。”

焉栩嘉被磨地没法，手合在胸前说求你了，我真的想睡觉。

出门没走两步就看见夏之光站在楼道里，背后一面巨大的玻璃窗，通透地拉开幽深沉邃的星幕。翟潇闻慌了一秒，他果不其然猜得合情理又很离谱。

不急，翟潇闻想，反正可以解释的时间这么长。

第二天顺理成章地崴脚，对于旧情人五天假期的慷慨，翟潇闻在背后比了个心聊表谢意，焉栩嘉翻个白眼以示收到。

夏之光的公寓不算近，单车骑到路程的一半天色变得阴郁，翟潇闻在后座拽他的衣角，“会不会下雨啊。”

夏之光的声音合着冷风雀跃地飞回他耳边，“不会让你淋到的。”

翟潇闻看着他圆圆的耳垂，皮肤之间穿过耳钉银色的针尖，后颈的发丝修剪得很短，带着扎人的触感根根分明立起来。

翟潇闻的头靠着他的脊骨，他闭着眼睛想，夏之光的回答刚好缺一个主语，如果硬要补全，最洽适的词汇，理所当然是个“我”字。

虽说崴脚是十成刻意，受伤倒也并非全是做样子。上楼时伤腿一落地，翟潇闻就痛得站不稳，夏之光在一边束手无策地说，“不然我背你吧。”

翟潇闻不说话看着他，夏之光一弯腰倒真要在蹲在眼前，翟潇闻一把将他捞起来，胳膊绕过臂弯，掌心搭在手腕上，他的无名指贴着夏之光小指末尾凹凸的骨节，绕着豌豆形状的隆起蹭一个小圈，“夏老师，这样扶着我就好啦。”

开灯时一眼看到沙发上堆成小山的衣服外套，夏之光啊了一声，摸摸头发说家里好乱，翟潇闻指着那团扎眼的红色，手臂上扭曲倾斜的花体coca cola，笑着说他最喜欢这件。

哄他吃饭成了夏之光的新乐趣。多年独身在外，夏之光的厨艺却真没什么长进，口腹之欲算不上强，他的饮食不过是聊以生存的程度。相比之下翟潇闻反倒挑食的厉害，在组里吃的比猫还少。他单腿靠着厨房的木制门框，看夏之光有样学样地跟着视频鼓捣豆绿的荞麦面，奶锅煮开冒泡的白水，蒸汽打着旋绕过他侧脸起伏错落的骨骼。

夏之光头也不抬，“要么出去歇着，要么过来帮忙。”

翟潇闻一瘸一拐蹭到他身边，手指刚一碰锅盖就被烫出细小的红痕，夏之光捧着他的手吹气，指腹温柔地扫过去，带起细微的疼痛和痒意，他一边扶他冲冷水一边笑，“还真来呀。”

翟潇闻吸着鼻子装委屈，“谁说要我帮忙的。”

夏之光的指尖带着水滴弹一下他额头，“你多吃两口，比帮什么都强。”

金黄的荆豆花开满卡尔顿山的灰褐石阶，下山时飘起绵密的雨线。湖水沉谧，天鹅起落时层叠波纹向外伸展。山风将牛仔外套吹成半圆的蓝色气球，翟潇闻的左手挡在额前说下雨啦，右手拉着夏之光迎风跑。夏之光喊别跑呀你还有伤，翟潇闻回头看他，刘海凌乱地打颤，笑着露出虎牙可爱的乳白尖角。雨屑落在后颈手臂，赤裸的皮肤一寸一寸沾染上仲春柔软迷蒙的潮意。他指腹的茧贴在翟潇闻掌心，鸦青的柏油路，灰蒙的云层，褪色的古老雕塑，夏之光的红色外套穿过四月昏暗的阴雨，模糊地变成生动炽热的茑萝与火焰。

雨水落进翟潇闻的眼睛，他恍惚觉得街角闪烁的信号灯像极了偶像剧的烂俗情节，而他竟乐意又侥幸。人类所构建有关情爱的美好臆想，转个圈又轮到他体味品尝。

两人钻进再熟悉不过的便利店躲雨，翟潇闻看着夏之光站在巧克力货架前的背影，同第一次见他的情形缓慢地渗透重叠，他摸着鼻子想，终归是有纯粹的巧合，气氛足够，运气足够，就拥有在合理瞬间复刻起点的可能性。翟潇闻的手伸进上衣口袋，触碰到硬币上凹凸起伏的温热花纹，他走过来，挨的很近，下巴放在夏之光肩膀上，指着薄荷味说夏老师我想要这个。夏之光弯着手臂拍拍他的发顶，一边将巧克力拿下货架一边说，老师知道啦。

开往五月岛的渡轮迎风划破褶皱的蔚蓝海面，抵达之前，翟潇闻抬头看到一架飞机遥远地飞过。万水千山与海鸟突兀的叫声一并涌入脑海，他看向夏之光，并肩的距离近到足以看清下颌柔软的白色绒毛，眼睫浸透澄澈的湿意。

夏之光的共情能力仅仅局限于感知情绪，而无从洞悉内心的真实想法。他顺理成章地将翟潇闻的悲伤归结于旧情难忘，翟潇闻一眼看穿，他在海风中想，就这样让他以为也好，就这样再纵容自己一次，也好。

那天晚上翟潇闻看着漆黑的天花板，夏之光在沙发上睡得不安稳，呼吸时断时续。他安静地起身，走到沙发的边角抱着膝盖坐在地上，地毯粗糙的灰色毛线在赤裸的脚掌摩擦起难以察觉的刺痛。翟潇闻看着夏之光被褥之外的半截小腿，常年练舞而轻微畸变的脚趾，关节处沉积的深黯色素，踝骨上大大小小的新旧伤疤将月光弯出起伏的折痕。

翟潇闻眼前蓦然闪过焉栩嘉说洛洛总令人快乐时松弛的神情。他想起两年前，两人的感情在彼此无休止的沉默中消耗殆尽。很长一段时间里，翟潇闻深陷于自我怀疑与自我否定，他习惯悲观，并且不懂得有的放矢，焉栩嘉的安慰与规劝在日复一日的低温中，变成堆积成山的烟蒂和眉心长久的死结。

都不甘，都疲惫不堪。翟潇闻在背后亲吻焉栩嘉的脖颈，眼泪滑到枕边，他说我们分开吧。焉栩嘉翻身吻着他的眼角，窗外深色的枯枝结满冰霜，屋内攀升的温暖暧昧氛围中，他听到焉栩嘉说好。

分手使翟潇闻试图遮掩一切负面情绪，他开始担忧并畏惧亲密关系中另一方被自己难以避免的低靡所消耗，刻意的压抑成为他与人交往的默认前提，而夏之光对琐事的淡漠恰到好处地成为他难得的安慰剂。翟潇闻曾以为他性格使然，不易被周围人的消极干扰，他开始松懈，开始融化，他的外壳在夏之光面前逐步瓦解，他的真实在夏之光眼中浮出水面。

礁石海岸，他的手指挡着太阳，夏之光说他拥有过于常人的共情能力，能在人群中感受放大数倍嘈杂的悲喜。翟潇闻想到他ipad里长短参差的演出视频，刚开始发育的夏之光站在舞台的边角，用力地落地起跳，瘦削的身影像江滩矮小的白色芦苇。翟潇闻难以想象，十三岁的他身处异国，沉没于诸多强烈的情绪之中是何其无助，何其孤独，他吻着夏之光的舌尖，想起肯·威尔伯在《恩宠与勇气》中所写，“我慢慢地明白，爱并不像我一直想象的那样是占有，爱更多的是失去。”

翟潇闻白皙的手掌在黑暗中覆上他脚踝的红色太阳，睫毛濡湿，他心知肚明，夏之光并非不会被情绪左右，只是长久以来的刻意规避使然，如果遇到真诚相待的爱人，他漫长的克制会变成千百倍的细腻感知，将对方放大的消极滴水不漏地过渡到自己身上。

最后一刻，夏之光冰冷的眼泪滑入他的衣领，他颤抖着问我们还有三分钟吗，翟潇闻的手心贴着他脊柱上隆起的骨骼，他想，地域的隔阂是再好不过的借口，他们无法成为适合彼此的伴侣，他不要再用自己的负面情绪消耗夏之光的一分一毫。

关上房门时鼻腔泛起难言的酸涩，翟潇闻在心里对自己说，他们的最后，再正确不过了。

分别近两个月的清晨，翟潇闻在关掉闹钟时无意将床头的硬币碰到地上。银色圆圈砸出清脆声响，窣地滚到床底不见行踪，他跪在地上找了二十分钟，怎么也找不到。

翟潇闻颓然无措的看着床单下坠的尖角，长久紧绷的痛苦与思念径自松开阀门，争先恐后地将他倾覆淹没。他抱着膝盖蜷缩成小小的一团，手指盖着眼睛，泪水从缝隙之间溢出来，他止不住的抽噎。那枚刻着玫瑰皇冠的旧硬币，是他放纵自己对夏之光仅存的念想，是他小心翼翼珍之重之的光。

八月初街头巷尾的粉色霓虹灯是七夕氛围的预热，接受采访时被问到，你眼中理想的爱情是什么样，翟潇闻想起爱丁堡的阴雨天，他和夏之光坐在床上用同一把勺子吃冰淇淋，低音女歌手深沉的声线之中，覆盆子的酸味变成窗外遥远的簇簇晚樱，夏之光看着他笑，翟潇闻问怎么了，夏之光冰凉的指尖点点他的脸颊，弯着眼角摇头，“没事，就是突然觉得你很快乐。”

他看着针织衫袖口细致错落的花纹，柔软的棉线彼此交缠，翟潇闻抬眼，笑着对漆黑的镜头说。

“两个快乐的人，心意相通。”

-END


	9. 346. 子细谙

翟潇闻的耳朵最敏感，所以拖拽他手臂拉近的时候，我是故意的。

并不是完全没用力，镜头前或人前他会有些抗拒的不顺从，我当然感觉到反方向的排斥力，只是没有由他去而已。我太清楚了，就算他的意愿不顺遂也无关紧要，就像我凌晨一而再在夏季理应裸露的地方留下痕迹，他也不过是转天站在镜子前套长袖上衣，露着白腻的一双腿，软绵绵地说光光，我还是有点痛。

我问他痛的是哪里，他随意检查着脖子上有没有可能暴露的淤青，指尖顺着颈动脉下划又上移，眼睛一眨看着我在镜中的映象，无邪地反问你草的还能是哪里呢。我笑，他又坐到我怀里，我摸他的嘴唇，说还能是这里啊。然后他勾着脖子放任自流地跟我舌吻，我知道他想做什么，留给我们打理的时间寥寥无几，他最喜欢煽风点火之后无辜地说，哎呀光光，我们该下楼了，大家都在等呢。坦荡又事不关己。

关于性爱，翟潇闻一向对事不对人，只在乎前一半，从不逾矩。他的做派和触感一样有品，是不可多得的性伙伴，直白，干脆，不屑于你画我猜的暧昧，自然也对事后虚伪的温存兴味寥寥。但这与他的姿态又巧妙的不相干，他两腿敞开，眼中却是故作单纯的惺惺作态，他衣冠楚楚，脸上又是欲求不满的手到擒来。翟潇闻天生附带钵盆满盈的伎俩，话语上，举止上，足够真挚，游刃有余，没人比他更懂自相矛盾在激发情欲上多么一骑绝尘，就像冬天开着窗户做爱，冷风让人打颤，再轻而易举高潮。

下楼时沙发上人都坐满了，翟潇闻举着右手说我们来晚啦，周震南晃晃手机屏上的时间，说你俩是打算直接吃宵夜是吧。我们开始嘻嘻哈哈的拌嘴，岔开三五个话题，到最后谁也没在听。焉栩嘉在旁边聋了一样玩手机，只在翟潇闻说夏之光好烦的时候回头看了他一眼。他的头发飞快地变长，只有做好造型才勉强不挡眼。粉丝每天都在评论里求他剪头发，我屡屡看到屡屡发笑，他是焉栩嘉啊，他会听吗，不会的。

不知道是谁想出推理游戏这种一无是处的主题，每天机械的唱跳后又被强制动脑，还要做足颇有兴致的嘴脸，开机之前所有人的脸都是绿的。翟潇闻言听计从地和我打配合，我在他耳边说话时，他的手攥着我的衣角，肩膀似乎有细微的颤抖。睫毛碰着他的耳廓，我的余光里却是焉栩嘉，他久违地穿了件亮色t恤，出挑扎眼的明黄，过于似曾相识。我难以不想起那期创有，他同样穿着明黄色上衣，头发被造型师打理得凌乱荒诞，在镜头里兴缓笙漓地抢麦克风上悬挂的尖叫鸡，翟潇闻欢快地伏在他耳边唱青藏高原，像一对不谙世事的高中生。我在下岛之后才看到这些冠冕堂皇的场面，二位的演技拙劣到引人发笑，他们那天收工后又做了什么我再清楚不过，远远不止几句扭曲滑稽的青藏高原。

焉栩嘉一直在专注地看角色卡，无论我摸翟潇闻的腿或是牵手，他都低着头无动于衷，一言不发。我的情绪就这样轻而易举地上来了，第二次拽着翟潇闻交头接耳时我什么都没说，只是用手挡住镜头舔他的耳廓。他的皮肤总令人感到很薄，肉粉的底色蒙着反光的水膜，一根一根透红的血丝交汇又背道而驰，是龟裂的桃金娘，干枯的火鹤。

翟潇闻错愕地推我的髋骨，嘴里还是难以克制地嗯了一声，我因为他的反应满意，更因为焉栩嘉的反应满意，他皱眉，脸上闪过转瞬即逝的厌恶，再蜿蜒的罅隙也偷光，我心中胜之不武的愉悦卑劣苟且地发亮。我从未想过一见钟情这样滥俗的桥段会发生在焉栩嘉身上，他与这四个字如此相悖，却因为翟潇闻而诡异地共存。我们在练习室第一次见到翟潇闻，他只是如常做些疏远的表面功夫，蒙混过关，再在训练结束后留下陪他加练，到深夜，到凌晨，到练习室里外空无一人而足够隐蔽，也足够刺激。我想他对我的嫌恶就是从那时开始，但妨碍他的始作俑者又不应该被归结为我，任谁也想不到翟潇闻会在第一天就自来熟地拽着我的袖口，转着尾音示弱，“光光，你跳的好，结束后可以再教教我吗。”

焉栩嘉留下来确实在我的预料之外。我去屋外拿水，没进门就看见镜中并排坐在地上的两个人，裤脚挽到膝盖，露出两双流畅的小腿。我就站在原地看着他们说话，焉栩嘉的视线微妙的下坠，落在翟潇闻开合的粉色唇瓣。我感到讽刺，谬妄，他的伎俩过于乏味，不论对翟潇闻还是对我，同样蹩脚的陈陈相因。前几年他也像翟潇闻一样，跳舞时有些力不从心，每次舞蹈老师批评他表扬我，我心中都下劣地感到愉悦，屡试不爽，只不过不同的是，当年陪他加练，是我自己主动的。那时焉栩嘉并不像现在这样吝啬于表现情绪，他常笑，笑起来很纯粹，令人轻而易举共情又难以仿效。诸如此类的表情也只有他这样养尊处优的公子哥配得上，我从第一次见面就知道我们之间的不同，也清楚既定的亲疏，他却不以为意，跟我们一起买廉价劣质的卫衣，吃难以下咽的盒饭，从善如流地混在我们之中装作同类，他越这样我就越觉得虚伪。青春期的争强好胜迫使我跟他较劲，更准确地说，跟我自己较劲。我在上节目时大声接话，喧宾夺主，我想被注视，比他更多。我捏着嗓子对除他以外的每个人撒娇，肖战说所有人都宠光光，彭楚粤玩笑不知道谁才年纪最小，嘉嘉多让人省心啊。但我想要的难道是这些吗，旁人无谓的迁就再多也是一无所获，我只想看他的淡然被撕破，我想看他失态，歇斯底里，他越是无动于衷，我就越对自己的行径感到厌恶又无计可施，我陷入一场乖谬无稽的独角戏，而他始终置身事外，站在最远的位置笑着看我，沉默又不动声色。

他的坦然与自恃将我的千挫百丑公诸于众，我感到过于无趣，挫败，而他偏偏在这种时候真心实意地对我说，“哥，你跳舞真好看，我一直都很羡慕。”

我龌龊鄙陋的自尊心无声坍塌，变成暴露在烈日下的一滩浑水，高温中蒸发，无处遁形。我看着他潮湿眼睫之上漆黑柔软的头发，“那你要和我一起练吗，嘉嘉。”他穿着宽松的黑色短裤，膝盖上的淤青在裤管里打晃，我们坐在练习室白色灯管的正下方，冷气将汗液凝固降温，变成下颌隐约的平行线，他问我，“哥，你为什么总是穿长裤啊。”

我把裤腿翻起来，给他看十几年积攒的疤痕，最开始是深暗的红色，间或无序发紫的斑驳，之后会变成沉积的黑色素，在皮肤之下透露可怖的褐色。他凑过来，把我们的腿并在一起，截然不同的两双腿，他的皮肤更白，有暄松的比目鱼肌，从脚踝到膝窝连成一条平滑的弧线，他的手指落在我的疤痕，接着又变成手掌，他问，“哥，痛吗”，我看着他哑然，我知道这个问题的意义远不在得到答案，他的手从外侧横跨过腿骨再一路向上，被膝盖堆积的布料阻隔，他的视线开始下落，停在我的嘴唇或是咽喉。我们开始接吻，隔着裤子彼此抚摸，他把我的上衣推到锁骨，舔我的乳头和小腹，再向下给我口交。他的头发多又蓬松，没有过染烫而健康自然地反光，他舔吻着前端喊我，之光，之光。那是他第一次这样叫，我心中嘈杂又空无一物，白炽灯光穿过眼睑变成血色，我摸他的发鬓，他抬头看我，就是那一眼，我脑海中的弦彻底断了，功亏一篑。

《炽热》不是全团参与，只有我和他，老谷，子凡四个人。我们心照不宣的加练，再交换浅尝辄止的性爱，他始终没有做到最后一步，就像没有把我们之间的关系拎清挑明。有次小伍开玩笑，问我们老幺情窦初开了吗，想不想恋爱啊，他看了我一眼又马上避开，说现在这样就挺好的。

现在这样就挺好的。

他们说嘉嘉这么乖啊，而我低下头笑了，这话究竟什么意思只有我懂，情爱无处寄托，但性欲有地发泄，能他妈的不好吗。我突然觉得自己无稽又可怜，从前做尽丑事拿他束手无策，现在直接委身当他的性伴。我气的指尖冰凉，子凡在旁边问我怎么了，我回过神，看着坐成一圈的人和我在镜中狼狈发白的脸色，搪塞说冷气太凉，有点不舒服。

焉栩嘉要带我回宿舍，子凡拒绝了，我和子凡搭档的部分更多，我俩不在也就少练一半，而他跟我一起走直接耽误四个人。我和子凡在宿舍蒙头大睡，醒来的时候他坐在床边，问我好点吗，手里还拿着一瓶姜茶。我心想到底有多沉不住气，一天都忍不了，嘴上却期待又惊喜地说，嘉嘉，这个是给我的吗，声音因为刚睡醒恰到好处的沙哑，跟体弱多病也没什么差。他皱了皱眉，把温热的姜茶递给我，说是驱寒的，我接过来喝了一半，然后握着他的手，说谢谢你啊嘉嘉。

我用那点蹩脚的演技装出感谢又动心的笑容，他果然慌了，眼珠凌乱地打转，手心也开始冒汗，我当然知道，是人都怕炮友动凡心，性伴谈真情，他的手不自觉的收紧，我的骨头挤压在一起，他叫我之光，又不继续说下去。我有的是耐心跟他耗，但这出好戏被子凡打断了，他揉着睡眼说嘉哥这么早就回来了，我把手抽出来，他的睫毛在阴影中低垂，说也不早了。

我看了看表，八点半，对别人来说不早，但对每天拖到凌晨才回的我俩来说简直是破天荒。我的肚子叫了一声，子凡心领神会地问去不去吃饭，楼下开了家砂锅粥，我说你怎么知道我想吃好几天了啊，子凡说你那点心思我能不知道吗。我俩穿好衣服焉栩嘉还坐在原处，子凡搂着我说走啊嘉哥，他转头看着我俩，逆光使他的表情变的晦暗，“我吃过了，你们去吧。”

那之后我们又回到几年前的疏远境地，见面大多也是彼此沉默，交流寥寥，仿佛之前所有的亲密都是场场无端的幻梦。理由不难猜测，不过是他惧怕我的动心抑或纠缠而选择走为上策。九月我们分隔两地，我在上海，他在深圳，仓促的演唱会以外并无交集。公司勒令我们参加创造营，突然的见面带来无可规避的尴尬，何况见面的理由又如此难堪。那时我以为我和焉栩嘉的关系已经到此为止，而翟潇闻成为令人措手不及的变量。焉栩嘉对他青眼相看，但他似乎对我更有兴趣。而滑稽在于，翟潇闻从不涉及无谓的情爱，只是单纯地传递足够赤裸又足够隐晦的性暗示，他在我抠动作的时候故作好奇地用清凉的手指触摸我的肌肉，抚摩按压，再勾人地问一句，“光光，是这里发力对吗。”

我懂装不懂，任由他去也乐在其中。入营前彭楚粤提议最后一次聚会，包厢里洋的啤的开了个遍。说实在的，我们几个都是回锅肉，多的四五年也未成气候，这次参加创造营，明面说机会难得，实际没人不觉得屈辱，谁都不可能像表面那样道貌岸然，我在人前可笑的激昂不过是悲观和戾气的遮羞布。彭楚粤喝多了就伤春悲秋的毛病我们都知道，他问，如果用一个词形容我们的处境该是什么呢，我笑了一声，说朝不保夕啊，赵磊也笑，说还是同舟共济好听点吧，我说那苟延残喘呢，焉栩嘉抬头看着我，半褪婴儿肥的脸颊浮现出新生的棱角和平直折线，他在光影里说，绝处逢生。

又是那副最让我憎恶的淡漠嘴脸。

那天焉栩嘉未成年所以喝最得少，其余几个都拿着拼命的劲头借酒浇愁。翟潇闻软绵绵的黏在我身上，插着小蛋糕喂我吃一半，再自己吃掉另一半。迷朦的彩色灯光与黑暗交错扭转在眼前，我想这场景似曾相识，不过背景变成澄澈的蓝天，而主角是我和焉栩嘉。录节目的时候我拿着蛋糕吃掉一半再送到他嘴边，谁都知道他洁癖又不吃甜，我只是故意想让他在镜头前难堪，而他却笑着握住我的手吃掉另一半，自然到令我发怔。那段视频我没有缓存却搜索观看了无数次，我甚至不知道自己为什么会一而再毫无意义地重温，只是在那个短暂的画面里，我和他看起来非常熟悉，非常亲密。

翟潇闻捧着我的脸，说光光，你怎么哭了呀。我捂住他的眼睛说没有，他就保持着这个姿势凑近，直到我们在黑暗的角落里唇齿相接。他的舌尖小巧，蹭着唇瓣进来的动作被拖延的放慢，唾液混着百利甜软烂的酒精味，周围嘈杂的人声在燥热的暖风中静止，翟潇闻的拇指抚摩我的耳垂，我感到陷落，下坠，莫名地安稳。那晚我的记忆终止于这个荒诞又温存的吻，第二天彭楚粤说翟潇闻照顾了我一夜，我不省人事说了很多胡话，其中最多的一句是，“现在这样，你还会觉得挺好的吗。”

第一次公演后翟潇闻和焉栩嘉搬进阳光房，下午到深夜宿舍里大多没人。那段时间焉栩嘉因为积劳病倒，我路过时意外看到翟潇闻坐在他床边，白皙的手指有些吃力地剥脐橙厚硬的果皮。焉栩嘉靠着床头，我只能看见他的后颈，他的声音穿过积尘的玻璃，“我们几个人里你和谁最熟啊。”

翟潇闻浅浅地笑了笑，“光光啊，他教我跳舞，你也在的。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也教过我，不过是很久之前了。”

翟潇闻端详着手里剥好的橙子，又一点一点撕掉白色的筋络纤维，“好像一到跳舞上，他就对谁都很亲。”

焉栩嘉似乎笑了一下，“也不是，教别人的时候，他终归没有自己跳开心，以前和别人跳配合，从来没听他说过累。”

翟潇闻说，“你是在说郭子凡吧。”他抬头看着焉栩嘉，掰了一瓣橙子递给他，生动地笑起来，“你这是什么表情啊，吃醋？你喜欢光光吗？”

焉栩嘉把橙子放进嘴里，咀嚼了一阵才说，“那你呢，你喜欢夏之光吗。”

我在门口听的百无聊赖，无心再看他俩踢皮球，我知道这段对话不会从任何人嘴里得出有效的答案，无论是焉栩嘉还是翟潇闻。他们都太擅长四两拨千斤的兜圈，更何况这些问题过于简单，焉栩嘉喜欢翟潇闻，而翟潇闻对这些毫无兴趣，两个人拿我来进行蹩脚的彼此试探，令我感到讽刺和恶心。我敲了敲玻璃门，翟潇闻回头看我，挥挥手里的橙子说，“光光，你也来看嘉嘉啊。”

焉栩嘉保持着背向我的姿势没动，我依然看不到他的表情，我说，“不是，我来找你。”

翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，把橙子塞到焉栩嘉手里，“那我们去你的房间。”

直到我们离开，焉栩嘉什么也没说。

我把翟潇闻按在阳台的墙上粗暴的接吻，他的嘴唇因为充血而更红，肿胀又湿润，如同腐烂边缘的软杏，靡乱地拉扯出透明的水线。我强迫他跪在地上深喉，反呕使他更紧地将前端吸附，他的手指在自己的乳头和下体凌乱地安抚，我看着他因为情欲而迷离潮湿的双眼，无章杂乱的泪痕，脑中却再一次想起焉栩嘉朦胧的侧脸，视线开始暧昧不明，我抓着他的头发顶了几下狠的，翟潇闻清亮的嗓子里溢出痛苦的哼声，更多眼泪下落，在我的裤子上变成深色的斑点。我射在他脸上，半睁半闭的睫毛上，他安静的仰着头喘气，伸出粉红色的舌头舔嘴角的精液。他的上衣被我扔在地上，皮肤在三月底的海风里近乎透明，他温顺的靠着我的腿说，光光，我好冷。

我的恻隐之心与天际阴沉的雨云一同露面，我将翟潇闻抱在怀里，用纸巾轻柔地帮他擦脸并在眼睑或眉心亲吻，他绵软地陷入我的身体，仿佛在履行溶化的进程。他很瘦，小腹白皙平坦，裤腰松垮地在胯骨边缘留出狭窄的缝隙。我缓慢小心地帮他扩张，他仰头，胸廓像潮汐一样隆起，在我进入时发出隐忍的声音，又循序渐进变的清晰。这是我第一次真正意义上的性爱，他的身体温柔得如同没有轮廓，赤裸的双腿缠绕我的后腰，我抚摸他的脚趾，挤压他的臀瓣，再摩擦他的敏感点，他咬着我的肩膀射出来，暖热的精液下滑到我们交合的性器，滚烫，冰冷，我的脑海一片虚空，如同一年前练习室里潦草仓促的白炽灯。

我想翟潇闻与焉栩嘉拥有巧妙的共通，他们的身体都过人的柔软，又截然不同。翟潇闻是低垂，下坠，是四个支点间凹陷的深水，而焉栩嘉是上拢，暄松，是被压低又蓄力反弹的花茎。我在日后无数次的交媾中捂住翟潇闻的嘴，他无法出声，密闭的空间只剩下低靡的喘息，我试图将他当作焉栩嘉，想象我如何进入他的身体，如何揉捏他的后腰与性器，我要看他流泪，再郑重其事地与他接吻，我要看他的脸上沾满我的唾液和精液，再让他颤抖着射在我嘴里。

我与翟潇闻食髓知味的苟且偷欢与我脑海中不计其数的荒淫臆念同样多，交迭的地点，变幻的姿态，但自始至终攀上高潮的节点，我眼前的画面无一例外定格在去年春夏交接时焉栩嘉的侧脸，和他俯身舔舐我脚踝上太阳纹身时冰冷的舌尖。

我没有想过成团夜他会选择《炽热》作为个人表演，他的台风在过往四年之间变得尖锐又富有攻击性，但那晚他在台上意外松弛，我们对于这首歌有过无数次共同演绎，而那天是唯一一次，我看到他露出安然自若的笑容。《赤子》中有一段我们在台侧候场的间隔，他就在我身侧，眼前是舞台大亮的炙热灯光，而一步之遥以外，我们被淹没在噬人的黑暗之中。焉栩嘉穿着鲜艳的红色外套，他很不喜欢红色，或者说他不喜欢涉及“温暖、热情”等字眼的一切意象，但他又实在契合这样乖张出挑的装扮，货真价实的锋芒毕露，高贵又漠然。他在我身边说，“子凡也来了。”我随口答是啊，我都想他了。他又开始默不作声，直到再轮到我们上台，我起身走位，他在背后喊我，“之光”。可没有时间留给我回头。

宣读排名时我的耳蜗一直低靡的轰鸣，彭楚粤与我拥抱，而我的所有血液在一瞬间前赴后继地涌向后颈，涌向那只温热熟谙的手。我看到他向我走来，变成迫不及待的奔跑，他被人拥抱，他笑。缎花飘摇，在空中翻滚出迷人的迭宕光影，掉落在地又变成廉价苍白的碎屑薄纸，我抬头凝视这些绮丽景色稍纵即逝的短暂生命，恍惚想起《炽热》mv中相似贴合的情景，烟雾，缎花，火光交错。拍摄那天我做好造型，只差一条项链怎么也找不到，化妆师的目光落在他身上，“嘉嘉，你的项链分给光光一条吧。”他点头，从繁琐冗杂的首饰中取下其中之一，俯身将它带在我的脖颈。我看着镜中他专注的神情，如同抟心揖志地进行何等郑重的仪式，他的指节与我的脊椎短暂相触，又与视线一道停留在下颌与耳垂之间。他的眉心浮现出浅薄的褶皱，小声问我，“痛吗。”

春夏交接，我的耳洞开始发炎，向外扩展成干枯泛红的白色皮癣，而我视若无睹地继续佩戴夸张的耳饰，直到每天枕头上都会留下细小的圆形血斑。他没有等我回答，只是自作主张又谨慎地将我的耳坠成双取下来放在桌面上。每天都有很多人劝我不要再带耳钉，我一视同仁地置若罔闻，而那对钥匙形状的耳饰终究被我遗失在简陋狭小的换衣间，连同我荒谬的固执偏激，一起变成日光下隐匿仓惶的白烟。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉接了同一档综艺，那天他们回来已经将近凌晨一点，我下楼倒水时看见他们坐在餐桌前并身吃饭的背影，褪色的发丝变成无甚差别的枯黄，我才发现翟潇闻的头发也变得同他差不多长，我没戴眼镜，甚至难以分辨究竟谁是谁了。翟潇闻听到响动，回过头朝我伸手，我一手牵他，另一只手揉了揉他的发顶，他把脸埋进我的腰腹，旁若无人地跟我撒娇，“光光，今天好累啊。”我说你去睡吧，我刷碗，他睡眼朦胧地对我笑，我想他兴许真的累了，眼里竟然放任地淌出依赖和钟情。翟潇闻临走时环着脖子吻了吻我的嘴角，说那你快点回来啊。

我对他这一套行云流水的招数已经见怪不怪，焉栩嘉却是第一次领教，他僵在原处，我也没什么好解释，拿着翟潇闻的碗走到水池边。焉栩嘉过了很久才起身，出乎我意料的是他走到我背后将我困在他与水池之间，我转身看他，他的双眼布满狰狞疲惫的血丝，在我还没站稳时掐住我的脖子，我无法呼吸，他又前驱贴附上我的身体，我们近乎嘶咬的相吻，在痛楚中交换铁锈味道的猩红液体。他终于松手，我狼狈吃力的喘息，他又开始不留余地地啃咬我的耳垂，“夏之光，郭子凡陪你四年，你喜欢他，那翟潇闻呢，你为什么又要招惹他？”

我在惩戒一般的疼痛中想起他喜欢翟潇闻的事实，不由自主地发笑，他如此慌不择路地将一切恼怒归结于我，不过是对翟潇闻不够了解，又过于偏爱，我忽然觉得他可怜。他看着我，眼中暴戾又温存，甚至因为水汽变的湿漉透明，“你真的喜欢翟潇闻吗。”

他的淡漠与高傲挫骨扬灰，在漫长的四年之后，在我放过自己之后，理由这样悲哀。他的心绪与情感，他的动摇与崩溃，每一样都与我无关。我帮他擦眼泪，温柔地喊他嘉嘉，然后伏在他耳边说，“我不喜欢翟潇闻，难道喜欢你吗。”

他终于被我激怒，擒住我的双手压在背后，生理上的疼痛与快感令我头皮发麻，他近乎野蛮的进入，冲撞，我没有出声，下唇被自己咬破，他又轻柔珍惜地舔吻，咸涩腥甜的气息无序地流窜，血液，汗液或是泪液，无从分辨。他的眼睛悲伤又无措，仿佛被践踏，被撕裂，他的拇指触碰我的耳垂，我的耳洞在春天愈合，变成一对不起眼的黑色斑点，再也不会发炎或出血，那些耳钉被丢弃在暗无天日的角落，而我最喜欢的一对，遗失在一年之前春季的终点。

他问我，“之光，痛吗。”

痛吗，我荒芜的记忆中，这两个字寥寥出现过三次，第一次是开始，第二次是结束，第三次，是糜烂，是荒诞，是针锋相对后寡言的难堪，而巧合的是，每一次都没有答案。

推理游戏后翟潇闻说要去剪头发，到了地方我和他并排坐在化妆镜前，我剪回一年前的短发，干枯焦黄的发尾雨水一样落在明亮的白色地面，默然无声。造型师问翟潇闻要怎么剪，他歪头看着我，说不剪了。

晚上我洗过澡从浴室出来，他趴在床上看自己的双人采访。我走过去靠着他的床头坐下，他翻个身钻进我怀里，发尾带着残存的湿意，混合着隐约的柑橘气息，他的指尖贴上我的脸颊，眼睛被厚重的刘海阻隔。翟潇闻看着我，“光光，你知道吗。”

我吻了吻他的鼻尖，如同一对倚偎的爱人。

他的眼睛里积攒出晶莹的雾气，“我的头发，也好长了。”

我说，“今天怎么不剪？”

每个人都对翟潇闻的柔软司空见惯，他从不吝于极富目的性的示弱，而他的坦诚，他的悲伤，他的涩与疼，苦与痛，却从未被人窥探过分毫。他贴上我的嘴唇，眼睫近在咫尺，我看到他闭眼时窣然滑落的泪水，“剪了就不像了啊。”

后续的言语被亲吻取代，我的手指压在他白皙的脖颈，颈动脉隔着皮肤蓬勃跳跃。手机被丢在被褥之间，固执地播放结束的采访又从头来过，焉栩嘉的声音如同火山覆雪的冰峰，在情欲中模糊又清晰——

“但是我喜欢太阳。”

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一句「痛吗」都该是「我爱你」


End file.
